


Rescue Me

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Abduction, F/M, PTSD, Past Abuse, Recovery, Sex Trafficking, Stargazer era, post trauma comfort, sexual exploitation, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 45,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc meets a young woman working in an Orion bar as a slave girl.  He learns she had been abducted when she was sixteen and he rescues her from her life of sex slavery and helps her to begin her life.Wibbly wobbly timey wimey, Jean-Luc is 28, Beverly is 22.Note: While the acts Beverly was forced to perform as a sex slave are not described in detail, there is talk about what she had been forced to do as an orion sex slave, including being raped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "The Heat is on in Saigon", the opening song to the musical Miss Saigon.

“Come on, Johnny, you’ll love it!” 

Jean-Luc Picard, newly appointed Captain of the _USS Stargazer_ , eyed his best friend and first officer, Walker Keel dubiously.  “The last time you said this, we got in trouble. I have an image to uphold now.” 

“Trust me.  Besides just because you’re the youngest captain in the fleet _ever_ , doesn’t mean you can’t have a little fun.  Come on.  The girls are pretty and the drinks are cheap!”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes but followed his friend into the club. 

The logo for the club was simply a pair of shapely legs that appeared to ‘dance’.  There was no name on the door, but there was a hulking Orion standing at the door acting as a bouncer.  He looked over the two humans and sneered before letting them pass though.  Jean-Luc wondered if he would have been allowed in if he had on his uniform.  He frowned when he saw the number of Orions in the club, and wondered if the people working here were being held against their will as the Orions were known to do. 

They were brought to a small table in front of the stage by an Andorian wearing very little clothing.  The Andorian smiled at them and told them to enjoy the show.  “Show?” 

“The dancing.”  Jean-Luc nodded. Before the Andorian left, she offered them drinks which Walker accepted for the two of them. 

Jean-Luc continued to look around the room.  The ‘audience’ was made up of mostly men, sprinkled in with a few women and other gendered species.  Most had drinks on the table and some had the attention of scantily clad women.  The lights went dim and a few women appeared on stage.  They were mostly Orion – likely slaves, though Jean-Luc didn’t want to think about that.  Two women took up positions on opposite ends of the stage.  They were human and Jean-Luc was instantly mesmerised by the woman with the long red hair,  she looked young, maybe twenty, but she had a curtain of hair the colour of fire and even though her eyes were dull, he could tell they were as blue as the oceans on Pacifica.  He gasped when their eyes met and Walker followed his line of sight and grinned.

“Like her, do you?”

“She’s beautiful, Walker.  Simply stunning.” The women began to dance and Jean-Luc saw that the flame-haired angel was one of the few who knew how to move and who wasn’t stripping.  Jean-Luc didn’t even notice when Walker got up from their table to walk back over to the bar, but he noticed when he came back and passed a key card to Jean-Luc.  “Room Twelve-C.”

“What?”

“The girl.  Room Twelve-C.”  Jean-Luc stared at the key card in his hand. “Uhm....”

“I could tell you liked her, so I paid for her.”

 _“Walker!_ I can’t do that! _”_

“Look, you don’t have to have sex with her.  Just go talk with her. I know you.  You don’t look at _anyone_ like that.” 

“She’s probably contractually obligated to sleep with whoever pays for her.”  Walker eyed his friend. “So then, sleep with her.  Look, it’s one night and I know you haven’t been with anyone since you broke it off with Jenice. Go and have a little fun with a beautiful woman you’ll never see again.  Bring back a little bit of the old Johnny.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at his friend but picked up the card.  Walker grinned and flashed his friend a thumbs up. “I won’t wait up for you!”

###

Jean-Luc entered the dim and sparse bedroom and squinted around.  He tried “Computer, lights” but had no response so he began searching the walls for a light switch and finally found a small lamp next to the bed.  He flicked it on and grimaced.  The room didn’t look much better lit.  There was a dingy bed, a dilapidated dresser, and a wardrobe with one door hanging loose. Still, he figured most of the people who frequented this kind of place didn’t really care what the room looked like.  He sat on the edge of the bed and clasped his hands, unsure of what was going to happen or what he was going to do.  He wanted to find out why this girl was part of this group and if she was being held against her will...and he didn’t want to force her into sleeping with him. 

He was lost in his own thoughts when the door opened and it was the woman from the stage.  She glanced at him nervously and then quietly spoke while looking at the floor. “Would you like to shower first?” 

“Uhm....is that...is that normal?  I’ve never....I mean...”

“You’ve never paid for sex.”  Jean-Luc flushed. “Yeah.”

“Most of the clients are already showered when I come in.”  She raised her head slightly and looked at the man on her bed.  “Uhm, alright.  I’ll go and do that...where’s the?”  She pointed to a door on the side. “In there.  It has both sonic and water.”  

Jean-Luc nodded and headed into the small bathroom.  He glanced at his face in the mirror. _What are you doing Johnny? Are you_ really _going to just have sex with her?_ He gave himself a wry grin.  He still didn’t know.  He opted for the sonic shower since it would be faster and he tossed his clothing into the refresher on a five minute cycle.  _Might as well have clean clothes to put on_.  He didn’t notice the bathrobe on the back of the door, obviously put there for his use and he put back on his clothing before exiting the room. 

The woman had changed out of her dancing costume and was wearing a bath robe.  She passed him on her way into the bathroom and smiled slightly.  Her time in the bathroom was short, no doubt she too, had opted for the sonic shower and she came back out clad in a set of lingerie that looked positively bridal.  The top part that covered her breasts had thin straps over her shoulders and a sheer dress that started just under her breasts with a split down the middle.  The bottoms were a small pair of sheer knickers and Jean-Luc let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding...she was simply stunning.  He shook his head. _How many other men have seen this get up?  Is this some kind of gimmick so we think she’s virginal and pure?_

She walked up to him. “Don’t you want to take off your clothes?” 

“Uh....sure.”  Jean-Luc stripped down to his boxers and sat on the bed again and she walked towards him.  He grasped her hips lightly as she leaned down and kissed him deeply.  His eyes went wide.   _I thought prostitutes never kissed?_ He found himself kissing her back and found he was enjoying kissing the woman.  He broke off the kiss and touched his forehead to hers.  “Hi,  I’m Jean-Luc...uhm, what’s your name?”

“Beverly,”  she softly spoke.  “Though I’m not supposed to tell you that.  I’m supposed to tell you my name is Alura.”  He raised his eyebrows. “Alura?”

“That’s the name he gave me.” 

“Oh, I see.  Well, do you prefer Beverly or Alura?”  She tossed her head back. “With you? Beverly.  But Alura makes me think...never mind.”  He reached for her hands. “Tell me.”

“No, I’m not supposed to....strictly speaking I’m not supposed to talk to the clients.  Just fuck ‘em.”  Her eyes went to a corner of the room and he followed her gaze.  _Surveillance_.  “What if your client wants to talk?” She chewed her lip slightly, and he felt endeared towards her.  “I guess that would be alright.”  He smiled.  She shifted to straddle his lap and he chuckled. “What happened to talking?” 

She pressed her face close to his ear. “This way it looks like we’re....”

“I see.”  He ran his hands down her back and discovered her back was smooth.  She closed her eyes and suppressed a little moan.  She had never been touched in this intimate way before by the clients. They usually just wanted her because of her red hair.  “Beverly, what were you saying about being called Alura?”

“It makes it easier to think it’s not really me.”  She lightly scratched his back and he shuddered.  “But you told me your name?” 

“You seemed trustworthy.”  He grinned and leaned forward to kiss her again.  “Can I ask how you got into this?”  She pushed him onto his back and continued to straddle him.  “Bilius....well, it was either this or becoming one of his personal slaves.” 

“Bilius is?”

“The ogre on the door.”  Beverly took his hand and placed it on her stomach.  “If I don’t have sex with you, he’ll beat me.” 

“Well, we can’t have that,” he softly said as he pushed some of her hair behind her ear. “You’re simply too beautiful to get bruises.”  She blushed. “You’re just saying that.” 

“I’m not.  I like you, Beverly.”  She smiled.  “I like you too, Jean-Luc,” his name rolled off her tongue. “Are you French?” He nodded. “My family owns a vineyard in the eastern part of France.” 

“Wow, what brings you here?” 

“Shore leave.”  He opted not to tell her his rank.  Not yet, anyway.  Her eyes went wide. “I’d like to become a doctor for the Federation.” 

“Wow.  So then....how did you wind up here?” She leaned down and kissed him again.  “It’s a long and sad story.”  She reached behind and unclasped her dress and pulled it off.  His hands instantly went to caress her breasts.  “Mm, I’m supposed to be pleasuring you, not you pleasuring me.” 

“Maybe giving women pleasure gives _me_ pleasure.”  He leaned down and drew a nipple into his mouth and she gasped.  “In that case, don’t stop.”

He grinned against her breast, and continued to nibble, suck, and tweak her nipples, trading off between the two until she cried out.  “Wow,” she panted.  “No one has ever done that before.” 

“Oh, Beverly. Please, let me show you some tenderness? Even if it’s just for tonight?” She nodded and he gently rolled them over.  “What your life must have been like.”  He kissed her stomach.  “Have you ever known love?”  She shook her head and watched as his kisses went lower and lower.  “I’ll show you.” 

He made love to Beverly.  She had never felt the sensations he was causing her to have and she never wanted to be without those feelings again.  A tear leaked out of her eye and he paused. “Beverly? Am I hurting you?”

“No.  I just....I don’t want this night to end.  I don’t want to go back to....performing tricks for Bilius for a few lousy credit chits.”  He pressed her into the mattress and deeply kissed her before he spoke softly. “Let me take you away from here.  I have a ship.  My communicator is in my pocket. I can have us beamed out of here...I can take you to Earth if you want, or home? Where _is_ home for you?”

“Caldos.  And....I can’t leave.” 

“I know it would be hard.  I could get you your own quarters and find you a job on the ship...I wouldn’t expect anything more from you than what you’ve already given me Beverly.  Please.  Let me do this for you.”  She rolled them over and then rolled off of him onto her stomach. “I can’t.  See this?”  She placed his hand at the base of her spine. He hadn’t noticed it before, but she had a small metal implant.  “It’s my tracking device. I can move around the complex and about a block away in any direction, but if I go any farther....zap.” 

He rubbed  her back in case they were still being watched.  “How do we get rid of it?” 

“You could,” she swallowed. “You would have to _buy me_.”  His eyes widened in shock.  As a Starfleet officer, he was forbidden from owning a person.  But he wouldn’t _have_ to own her.  He could pay for her and immediately release her.  He thought it over.  “How much?”

She whispered an amount in his ear.  “I know it’s a lot.  It’s what I owe Bilius.   It should be paid off in twenty years if I keep working for him.”  He shook his head.  The amount was steep, but he definitely could afford it. “And then what? Would you be free to choose your life?”  She shook her head. “No, my ownership would transfer to you. But if you don’t _want_ me....I could just work for you....” 

He shook his head again.  “No,”  she frowned and started to pull away. “Wait, that’s not what I meant.  I meant that I _do_ want you...but I don’t want to own you. I would want you to be able to choose to stay or leave.”  She smiled. “That’s a nice dream.”

“No,  I’m going to make it a reality.”  Plans were running through his head.  “Do you have many personal possessions?”  She shook her head. “None.  Everything I owned was taken from me.” 

“Is there surveillance on the roof?”  She shook her head. “Not that I know of. Why?”

“Well, you’re going to take me up on the roof....tell Bilius I want to do it under the stars or something if you need to. I’ll get my friend to meet us there. He’s an engineer.  He’ll get that off your back and then we can beam up to my ship.”

 _“Your_ ship? Won’t your captain be upset with you for taking a strange half naked women onto his ship?”  He grinned. “Well, see, that won’t be a problem...I’m the captain.” She gasped. “But...you don’t look that much older than me?” 

“Youngest captain in Starfleet.  I’m twenty-eight.  You?”

“Twenty-two,” she grinned. “You really think your friend can get this off my back?”  He nodded. “He’s my first officer and chief engineer. At the very least, he should be able to deactivate it and then our doctor can remove it.”  

“Ok.  Uhm....I need to talk to Bilius to get permission to go up there....”  He pressed a kiss to her lips and stood up and tugged on her hands. “Pretend you’re telling me we can’t.  Then, contact him while I use the bathroom to contact Walker.”

“Ok.”  They put on a show for the camera, ending with Jean-Luc frowning on his way into the bathroom with his clothing bundled in his arms.  Beverly then pressed the comm unit in her room.  “Bilius?”

_“Yes, Alura?”_

“My client wants me to blow him on the roof. He has a thing for the stars.” 

_“So then, do it.  His friend paid good money for you and I don’t want to give any of it back!”_

“Alright, since you said it’s ok.”  She ended the call and walked to the door and knocked. “Jean-Luc, he said I could take you up there to blow you.”  He opened the door and pulled her into the bathroom.  “I just need to call Walker.” He pressed his communicator and softly spoke. “Picard to Keel.”

“ _Why aren’t you with that beautiful red head?”_

“I am.  Look.  I need you to meet us on the roof and bring your tools.  You won’t have much time.  And...get the ship to lock onto our bio signs, including Beverly.”

_“Beverly?”_

“The girl. Alura.”  Jean-Luc could tell Walker was confused, but would do anything for his friend. “ _Well, alright Johnny.  I’ll be there in five.”_

“Picard out.”  He put his clothes back on and looked at her. “Do you have anything you can wear?” 

“Just...my uniform and the lingerie.”  He frowned. “I suppose it would look suspicious if you got dressed since you told your boss I wanted sex on the roof.”  She nodded.  He spied the dressing gown on the back of the door. “Here, wear this.  We can replicate you something on the ship.”

They made a big show of climbing up the stairs, giggling and pausing to kiss or grope for anyone who saw them. They finally reached the roof and Walker stepped out of the shadows.

“Alright. I have my tools.  The ship is going to lock onto us. What’s going on?”

“We are liberating Beverly.  I hope you’re not too attached to this place, because I don’t think we’ll be able to show our faces again.” Walker grinned. “Nah. This place is kind of a dump. No offense to you, Beverly.”

“None taken.”

“Alright, Johnny. So what did you need me for? Why not just beam directly to the ship with her from her room?”  Beverly tuned her back to Walker and lowered the robe.  “That’s why.  Walker.  That device on her spine is designed to kill her if she gets too far away from the complex.  Can you deactivate it?” 

“I don’t see why not.”  He glanced up at Jean-Luc and mouthed “Are you sure?” Jean-Luc nodded.  “I’m sorry, Beverly. This is...well, I’m going to have to touch you, I’m afraid.”  She shrugged. “No different than some of the men here.” 

“Well, I’ll try not to hurt you.”  She smiled and shivered. “Cold?”  Jean-Luc asked. She nodded. “That was a silly question.  Here, let me hold you.”  She pressed herself against Jean-Luc’s chest and wrapped her arms around him while Walker worked at the device. 

“It looks fairly rudimentary.  It’s what the Orions use on all their slaves.” 

“Can you deactivate it safely? I know you went on that raid several years ago....”  Walker nodded. “Yeah.  We managed to free about a dozen girls and they had similar devices.  It’ll take me a few minutes.  Just, don’t move.  I don’t want to hurt you.”   Jean-Luc wrapped his arms around Beverly and kissed her. “I told you, Walker could do it.”

“I’ll believe it when it’s deactivated and can be removed.” 

Walker continued to tinker with the device and then they heard a click.  “There. Done.”  Jean-Luc quickly covered Beverly with the robe.  “Picard to _Stargazer_. Three to beam up. NOW!” 

They appeared in the transporter room aboard the _Stargazer_ and the chief of transport wisely did not comment on his captain appearing with a woman wearing a robe wrapped in his arms.  Jean-Luc nodded. “Thank you, Chief.” 

Jean-Luc turned Beverly in his arms. “Welcome to the _Stargazer_.  I can have Walker set you up with some guest quarters and you can replicate anything you need, although it does have a limited program for casual clothing.”

“I thought...I thought I would stay with you?”  Jean-Luc smiled. “If you’d like.  But...please, don’t feel under any obligation.”  She nodded. “I don’t think I want to stay on my own...not yet.  Please?” 

“Of course.  And once you’re ready, we’ll see about having that device completely removed.”  She smiled.  He took her hand.  “I’ll give you a tour once we get you something to wear.” 

“Do you have a bathtub?”  He nodded. “Perk of being the Captain.” 

“I haven’t had a bath in...”  He smiled. “I’ll even replicate you some bubble bath.” 

###

Jean-Luc carried a cup of tea into the bathroom.  “I brought you some tea. My maman always said that tea cures all.  Unless you’d like something else.”  She smiled. “Thank you.” 

He perched on the edge of the bath and passed her the mug.  “Are you alright?”

“I will be. This is....amazing. Can I call my Nana?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Of course.  If you want, we can take you home to Caldos.  If I can’t route the ship there, we can use my shuttle.”  Beverly shook her head. “No, I don’t want to go back there. I....ah...” she took a sip of tea before speaking again. “You’re from a small town, right?” 

“Population of about sixty.  It triples in size during the harvest when the farms and our vineyard hire the migrant workers from mars.” 

“Well...that was basically our planet population.  Maybe a few more.  I left when I was sixteen. I wanted to take the entrance exam for the Academy, but I didn’t have a lot of money since I was only a kid....and the man who offered to take me to the closest Starbase....” She trailed off.  “I want to tell you my story, but it’s painful.” 

“I understand.  Why don’t you relax a bit in the bath and let me replicate you some clothing.  What would you like to wear?” 

“Can I have a long dress?  I’ve spent so much time with everything on display....”  He nodded. “I understand.  I think I know exactly what to ask the replicator for.  Do you know your standard size?” 

“E.”  Jean-Luc blushed. “Uhm...I don’t know about bras and things....”  She giggled, and it was the nicest sound Jean-Luc had heard. “86C. Panties would be an E, too.” 

“Shoes?” 

“8N. Something plain...no heels...I’ve had to wear heels for six years...no more.”  He grinned.  “I understand.  Just...relax.  I’ll be back in a while. If I’m not back and you want to get out, feel free to raid my drawers.” 

Jean-Luc left his quarters and hurried down the corridor to the replication center.  He hoped he could find her a few nice things.  He bumped into Lieutenant Cappa and he grinned. “Lieutenant Cappa.  I wondered if you could help me?”  Cappa eyed her Captain and then nodded. “Of course, Sir.”

“Great.  Ah..this is a little delicate.  We have a woman on board who doesn’t have any possessions and I’d like to replicate her a few things to wear...and whatever she might need?”  Cappa nodded. “Do you know her sizes?”

Jean-Luc tilted his head trying to remember what Beverly had just told him. “Uhm...Standard E, 86C and shoe size 8N.  Oh, and she wanted something long. I was thinking a long dress? And she said no heels.”  Cappa grinned. “No woman likes heels.  Yes, sir. I can help.” 

“Great!” 

Cappa went into the replication center and started scrolling through the catalogue.  A small case appeared on the platform and she handed it to Jean-Luc. “To put the clothing in.” 

“Good idea.” 

“What colour is her hair?”  Jean-Luc dreamily smiled. “Flame.”  Cappa raised her eyebrows.  She wondered who this mystery woman was, but she continued to scroll.  After about fifteen minutes,  Cappa had replicated a long navy blue dress with long sleeves and a high neckline, a similar dress in green, a short-sleeved version in maroon,  two pairs of leggings, a long jumper in blue and one in beige,  a satin nightgown with matching dressing gown, a pair of soft flannel pyjamas, a terry cloth robe, slippers, a pair of flat shoes, a pair of boots, a hair brush, hair clips, deodorant, perfume,  a half dozen pairs of knickers, three bras, five pairs of tights, a swimming costume, and a set of workout clothes complete with trainers. 

“Wow. I guess you need _everything_ when you start with nothing.”  Cappa nodded and replicated a small make-up kit and placed it in the bag. “In case she wants any.” 

“Thank you, Lieutenant.  You’ve been a big help.  I’m sure Beverly will appreciate this.” 

“Sure. And Captain, if she wants anyone to show her around, I’d be happy too.”  Jean-Luc softly smiled. “Thank you.  I’ll mention it to her.  I think she’s a little overwhelmed right now.”  Jean-Luc closed the case and after his lieutenant left, he scrolled through the catalogue and replicated a silver necklace for Beverly. He pocketed the necklace and  began to wheel the case down the hall back to his quarters when he suddenly panicked.  _What if she thinks this is too much? What if she thinks she owes me for rescuing her?_

He returned and she was still in the bath.  He knocked to let her know he was back and settled in front of his console.  With a few clicks, he sent the amount of money Beverly said she owed Bilius  with a note “to settle Beverly/Alura’s debt”.  He sent the money anonymously, so Bilius couldn’t try to track her down later, but then also had proof of receipt sent to himself, which he transferred to a data chip.  He would give her the chip for safekeeping so she could prove her debt had been paid in full, and in fact, more than paid in full because he had added extra to the transfer. It had taken a considerable chunk of his savings, but he couldn’t think of a better way to spend it. 

He didn’t know her second name, and he wondered if he should try to track down any information on her. _Would it be invading her privacy if I looked?_   He shook his head and rose from his desk. He wouldn’t look for information unless she asked him to, but he _would_ need her second name to add her to the ship’s manifest.  He replicated a cup of tea for himself and a second for Beverly and knocked on the door. “Beverly? Are you alright?”

“Come in,”  He grinned and entered.  “Enjoying yourself?”

“Sorry. It just feels so wonderful...and your computer can raise the temperature any time it gets cold!”  He chuckled and passed her the second cup of tea.  “I’m glad you’re enjoying it. You know, my tub has jets...”

Her eyes lit up. “Really?”

“It’s apparently therapeutic. Someone thought Captain’s needed it to relieve tense muscles. Computer: Activate jets on ten minute intervals.” 

_“Affirmative.”_

The jets whirled to life and Beverly grinned. “I might just stay in this bath forever...”  Jean-Luc grinned back and reached in to trace a finger gently down her face. “I’ll come visit.” 

“Want to join me?”  Jean-Luc blushed. “That’s not really what I meant....” 

“I know.  But...it’s not like we haven’t had sex. You’ve seen me naked.”  She grinned. “Get in!” 

“If that’s what you want...but we did _not_ have sex.  I made love to you.  And I’d like to again if you’d let me.”  She smiled.  “I think I’d like that.” 

Jean-Luc tossed his uniform in the clothes refresher and lowered himself into the bath opposite her, sloshing some water out.  She laughed as they tried to arrange their legs in the narrow tub until she finally rose and moved to sit between his legs.  He wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her shoulder.  “But now you can’t feel the jets.” 

“Mm, But I kind of like this.  My knight in shining armour...knight with shining starship.”  He chuckled.

“Beverly...I don’t want you to think you need to stay with me or sleep with me or do anything just because I rescued you.  I don’t want you to have traded your captivity with him for captivity with me.  I meant what I said.  I will take you anywhere you want.”

“For now...can I stay with you?”

“Of course you can.”

###

Beverly gasped when Jean-Luc presented her with the case full of clothing. “Wow. I don’t know what to say. Thank you seems so inadequate.”  She leaned up and kissed him.  “But thank you.”

“Don’t thank me entirely, I asked one of my lieutenants to help.  She picked out most of the clothing, and offered to show you around if you’d like.” 

“Oh, I thought you would....”  He smiled. “I can, but if you wanted to meet people...well, Cappa is a nice woman.”  Beverly raised her eyebrows. “ _How_ nice?”

“No, I didn’t date her – _or_ sleep with her.  I think Walker has, though.”  She smirked and started going through the case.  “Wow, there’s so much to choose from...I...” she burst into tears.  “I haven’t had this much clothing in six years. Not since my belongings were taken away from me..and probably sold. “

“I’m sorry, was it too much?  I just wanted you to be comfortable and have options.” 

“Thanks.  And...can we get rid of this?”  She picked at the robe she was wearing. “We sure can. Just throw it in the reclimator.”   She removed the garment and eagerly swapped it for the new soft pink robe from the case and Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at how comfortable she was being naked around him, then realised she probably was used to being naked for the clients Bilius sold her to.  He frowned and wondered if she needed a physical and if she was in danger of anything sinister from all the partners she might have been exposed to.

“Beverly, I need to ask you something....delicate.” 

“I have an implant if you were worried about that.  Bilius didn’t want any ‘brats’ ruining his business, as he said.  Although, he also discovered there was a market for men who wanted to sleep with pregnant women, so he let a few of the girls....” she shuddered. “I don’t know what happened to the babies.”

“Probably sold.  So you never had a child?”  She shook her head. “No.  Bilius wanted me to.  He said I would make a pretty baby, but I refused to have my implant removed. It was the one good thing about the doctor.  He wouldn’t remove it without our consent.”

“And...disease?  I’m sorry.  I just want to know if we need to have you examined.”  She blushed. “No.  Believe it or not, Bilius has us all vaccinated against pretty much anything.  I would like a full physical, just to make sure nothing is damaged and that I _will_ be able to have a baby someday.”

“I have a female Chief Medical Officer. I can ask her to see you.”  She raised her eyebrows. “A female chief? I’m impressed.” 

“She was qualified, so why not?” 

“Hmm. If only more men thought like you, Jean-Luc.  By now we really ought to be seen as equals, but....”  She sighed and picked up the blue dress.  “I think I’ll wear this one.” 

“There’s a brush and some hair things in there too. Feel free to put your things away.  If you don’t want to share my room, I have an empty room...the previous Captain had a family.”  Beverly looked up. “Which room is empty?”

“The one on the left.”

“Hmm.  Ok.”  She picked up the case and to Jean-Luc’s surprise carried it into his bedroom.  “Er, that’s my room.”

“I know.  I want to stay in here with you.”

“Can I replicate some dinner for you while you change?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Any requests?”

“Something comforting.  My nana used to make this delicious vegetable soup...”  He grinned. “My maman did too. Fortunately, I programmed it into the replicator.” 

He left her to get dressed and he hurried into his small kitchenette. Really, he mostly used it for the wine cabinet and the replicator and rarely cooked anything, but he had the facilities if he wanted them.  He replicated a tureen of soup and crusty bread and grabbed a bottle of wine from his stash before he set the table.  He lit a few candles and wondered if it was _too_ much.  But he wanted a relationship with Beverly, not just sex.

Beverly smiled when she saw the table.  “Smells delicious.  Better than anything I’ve had in the past six years, that’s for sure.” 

Over dinner, Beverly told him a little about her time with Bilius, but not how she got there.  “It wasn’t all bad.  Some of the girls were nice.  And I love to dance.  I took lessons from an early age, and since I could dance, it saved me from some of the more...salacious...things Bilius wanted his girls to do.” 

“How many?”

“I’ve probably slept with over a thousand men in the past six years. Maybe two.  Is that a problem?”  He raised his eyebrows. “I meant how many girls did he have, but no, it doesn’t.  Full disclosure, I slept around a lot as a cadet and an early Ensign.  I don’t know the number.” 

“I started keeping track, but then it just depressed me.  As for the number of girls? At least sixty, but not all of us were used to sell sex.  Some of the girls were lucky and only servers.  In fact, you start out as a server in the bar and then it moves up....you begin ‘servicing’ some of the regulars and then it moves on from there. Unless you have a special skill, like I did with dancing.  But...” she shuddered. 

“What if you said no?” She pointed to her back.  Jean-Luc was horrified. “He wouldn’t have killed you on the spot for refusing?” She shook her head. “Not kill, but these also can deliver pain. And if you _really_ make him mad, he activates it while you’re having sex so it feels like you’re on fire, but you have to maintain a smile and finish servicing the client.” 

“I take it you....”

“Several times.  What can I say?  I wasn’t just going to roll over and obey.”  He chuckled. “No, you don’t seem like that kind of woman.  “He probably would have ‘retired’ me soon.” 

“What’s retirement?”

“Well, his customers expect a certain age. Most like them young, but Bilius is careful.  The young girls can only give oral, then he sells them quite high for the chance to pop them when they are sixteen.”  He marvelled at her no nonsense explanation for something that must have been traumatic. He was almost afraid to ask her about herself, and decided to hold off asking until she offered.  “Then, you become available.  Some of the girls, like me, dance on stage and if we’re paid for the buyer gets given the key card to our room and we don’t know who – or _what_ – we’ll be expected to service.  Other girls strip for money, and still others work the booths.” 

“Booths?”

“I take it last night was your first time at a club like that?” He nodded. “Walker...the one who deactivated your device...he’s my best friend and he thought it would be fun.” 

“He probably knows about the booths.  Those are completely anonymous.  You don’t pick your partner, you just pay for the experience you want.  Sometimes it’s just oral, sometime it’s sex, sometimes it’s kinkier things.”  She took a sip of the wine and smiled. “This tastes nice.”

“My family makes it.”  She continued her tale.  “Most of the girls are between sixteen and twenty.  Girls my age...well, I was lucky I could dance and still look young.”  Jean-Luc grinned and reached across for her hand. “You’re beautiful.”  She blushed.

“Thank you.  Most of the girls my age or older were sold. Bilius kept me because my red hair made me an oddity. He had offers before, that’s why he placed my price so high.  As much as I hated Bilius, I heard horror stories about the girls that were sold.”

“Like what?”  Jean-Luc was curious and if Beverly wanted to talk, he was going to let her talk.  She took another spoonful of soup. “Mmmm. “

“Don’t let your soup go cold.” 

“Good idea. I’ll finish my story after we eat.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for discussing Beverly's captivity and sex acts she was forced to do. Warning for discussion about rape.

Beverly curled into Jean-Luc on the sofa. She needed to talk – to tell him what she had been through – but she wanted his closeness.  At her request, he dimmed the lights. 

“You asked about the girls who were sold?”  He nodded and smoothed down her hair. “Only if you want to talk.  You don’t have to tell me something if it makes you uncomfortable.”

“No, I want to tell you....I trust you.”  He pressed a kiss to her temple and she sighed.  No one had ever treated her this well before.  She cleared her throat. “We would hear stories, but whether they were true or just lore, I don’t know.  Because how would the stories get out when most girls no longer have contact with us after they’re sold? 

“A story always went around about a girl who was chained to the bed – literally.  Her chain was long enough to reach the toilet and a food slot, but she was expected to remain naked and ready for her owner.  She wasn’t allowed any cutlery or razors or anything like that. Her owner would send a ‘groomer’ in to shave her and cut her hair.”

“What happened to her?”

“She drowned herself in the  bathtub.”  Jean-Luc shuddered and tightened his grip. “That’s awful!” Beverly sadly smiled. “Anything to save yourself from a life of servitude.” 

“What if you were still with Bilius after twenty years? You said you would have him paid off? Paid off for what?”  She shrugged. 

“I guess I’d have earned my freedom,” she snorted. “At age forty-two.  We don’t see the money we earn, but there’s supposedly a ledger somewhere in the office.  He sets our prices, deducts his share, deducts ‘maintenance’ -  so basically, room and board, electricity, our clothing and make-up,  if we’ve needed the doctor, things like that – and then if there’s anything leftover, he claims to apply it to our price.  And if we earn our price...he sets us free. 

“Of course, he probably would just keep setting the bar higher and higher.  He raised my price several times like I said....he always told me twenty, but then he said that when I was sixteen too. I don’t actually know anyone who successfully earned their freedom, but I tried not to lose hope.”  She frowned and threaded her fingers with him. “Have I thanked you for saving me, yet?”

He kissed her hair. “Have I told you, you don’t need to thank me?  If I could, I’d go back and rescue your friends too. No one should be forced into slavery like that.  It’s one of the founding principles of the Federation.” She smiled. “Ah, but we aren’t in Federation territory right now, are we?”

He shook his head. “You’re right.  We’re not. I still have some people on shore leave down on the planet so we can’t leave yet, but I intend on making a full report to my superiors...if there’s anything we can do to end this.”

“He’d just move to another planet.  Even if you liberate all the girls, he’d move and start over.”  She turned around and kissed his cheek “Besides, if you free all the girls, I won’t feel special anymore.”

“No, you’re _very_ special.” 

“Thanks.”

“But  I meant what I said.  I don’t want you to think you are under any obligation to  stay with me.  Anywhere you want to go. We’ll get you there.”

“I suppose I missed my chance at going to the Academy.”  She frowned.  “I really wanted to be a doctor when I was younger. Still do.  In fact, I took care of some of the girls when Bilius refused to get a doctor. I’ve even delivered three babies.” 

“Wow,”  He gently laid down on the sofa and pulled her down with him. “It’s never too late.  If you can pass the exam, you can even take the courses by correspondence from my ship.  We have an education program on board....we’d have to get you a science officer uniform. Or you could enlist and become a Yeoman. Although, I think you might need some kind of degree to attend medical, but we can look into it for you.” 

“I guess nursing would be easier.” 

“But is that what you _want_?”  She shook her head. “No. I want to be a doctor.” 

“So then, be a doctor.”  She stifled a yawn and he grinned. “It’s late. Well, it’s not late, it’s actually sometime in the middle of the night, but we’ve been so busy. Why don’t we get some sleep and if you’re feeling up to it, I’ll take you to sickbay to remove that device and we can look into the academy requirements in the morning.”

###

Beverly decided she _hated_ Sickbay gowns.  But she had asked for a full physical, including an internal exam, so what did she really expect?  She grinned at the nurse who entered the room.

“Hi, I’m Nurse Isaac.  You requested a female nurse?”  Beverly nodded. “I don’t have problems with men, but given my situation...”

“Of course.  Let me draw some blood for analysis.  I understand you’d like to be tested for anything communicable via intercourse?”  Beverly blushed and nodded.  “Please. And....I’d like to know if I have any internal damage....I’d like to be able to have children one day.”  Nurse Isaac nodded. She had heard on the scuttlebutt that the Captain had brought a lady friend on board.  If this was the Captain’s girlfriend, she wondered what she had been through.

Beverly’s exam felt like it took all day to Jean-Luc. He was in his ready room, doing research for Beverly.  She had finally told him her last name – Howard – and he had discovered that she had been a no show for her placement testing six years prior, but that she had more than qualified and likely would have passed the exam. He grinned when he read over her recommendations from her teachers on Caldos.  He was sure they would allow her to still take her exams as the Academy on occasion admitted an older cadet.  Or, if she was able to stay on his ship, she might be able to finish her studies early, and then go on to the medical academy only slightly older than the other medical cadets. 

He also discovered that her grandmother had in fact filed a missing person’s report three days after Starfleet had attempted to contact Beverly in regards to her no show.  He thought that bit of information might make Beverly a little happy, since she seemed to think her grandmother didn’t care what happened to her and he decided he would suggest she call the woman. Even if Beverly didn’t want to visit her, at least she could let her know she was alright.  Jean-Luc submitted a report to close her missing person’s case and forwarded it to Doctor Aliat, who would need to attach DNA proof of Beverly’s rescue.

Jean-Luc contacted his former captain, now Admiral and explained the situation.  After being teased on rescuing the pretty girl, Quinn said he would speak with the superintendant of the Academy and get back to him, but he didn’t think it would be a problem if she passed the exam to perform her studies on board the _Stargazer_. 

Jean-Luc grinned when he received the call from Sickbay and hurried to meet Beverly.  She had worn another one of the long dresses because she liked having her body covered.  She didn’t mind Jean-Luc or the doctor seeing her naked, but she didn’t want anyone else to be able to ogle her.  She already met a few curious gazes when she was being walked through the corridor with Jean-Luc earlier. 

“How did it go?”

“I’m fine. Doctor Aliat removed the device and gave it to Walker for analysis. She was able to repair all the nerves it was connected to. I’m a little malnourished, and some of my muscles have atrophied, but I think that was expected My leg muscles are still pretty good, probably from all the dancing I was doing, but I’m not sure I would currently pass a Starfleet physical.  But no diseases, no viruses, and there’s no reason why I wouldn’t be able to have children in the future.”  He grinned.  He hadn’t ever thought about having children, but if he wanted to be with Beverly and _she_ wanted children, he supposed he had better start thinking about it.

“What can we do about the malnourished and muscles?”  She raised her eyebrows. _We?  Well, then...._  

“They gave me supplements and a programmable diet for the replicator.  And....exercise.”  She frowned.  Even though she would be covered up, workout clothing was skin tight.  He noticed her discomfort. “We can restrict use to the gym when you want to go.  Same with the swimming pool.”

“Wow, being the Captain must have its advantages.” She smirked.  “It sure does.” He glanced around Sickbay and pecked her lips.  “Are you all set?  I spoke with Admiral Quinn, he’s going to speak with the superintendant, but Quinn thinks you can sit your exam now and do your classes while serving on my ship...if you’d like to.”  A grin lit up Beverly’s face.

“Can I?”

“Should I start calling you Acting Ensign Howard?”  She grinned. “Is the Captain allowed to sleep with an acting Ensign?”  Jean-Luc shrugged.  “Does it matter? Your studies will be overseen by Walker – who will make you call him Commander Keel – and Doctor Aliat, since you want to go to medical.”

“So no special privileges for sleeping with the captain?”  She teased him as she reached for his hand for his assistance hopping off the biobed.  “Afraid not.”

“Eh, that’s ok.” 

Jean-Luc kept her hand in his as they walked through the corridors back to his quarters.  Beverly marvelled how he was able to both be commanding as the Captain, and yet present himself to her tenderly as her....she tried to think of the word for him.  Lover?  Boyfriend?  She wasn’t sure, but she gave his hand a squeeze. They would figure it out. 

###

“I understand, Admiral Quinn.  Thank you.  Can I...” Beverly trailed off as she studied the older man on the monitor.  “ _You can take your time in deciding. I understand the reason you missed your original testing was due to a traumatic event and I would hate for you to have to relive a personal trauma. However, the only way we can allow you to re-sit the exam is if we know the reason behind your absence.”_ Quinn smiled at the young woman.  He understood why Jean-Luc was so protective of her. 

“How many people will I have to tell?” 

 _“You don’t need to tell Jean-Luc, if that’s what you’re worried about.”_ Beverly shook her head .”No, I intend on telling him everything. “

_“I can assure you, it won’t go in your record and if you’d like, Jean-Luc can tell me and I will reword it to be vague enough to keep your confidences, but telling enough to please the committee.”_

“Thank you.  I’ll let you know my answer tomorrow.”

 _“I look forward to it.  Quinn out.”_ The connection closed, and Beverly sagged.  Jean-Luc came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. “I’m sorry.”

“I knew I would have to tell you eventually.”  Jean-Luc turned her around in the chair and knelt in front of her.  He held her hands in his and leaned forward to kiss her. “You don’t _have_ to tell me anything.  If you want, I can leave my quarters while you talk to Quinn. I don’t _need_ to know what you’ve been through.  I’m only glad you trusted me enough to help you get away and to help you heal.” 

She smiled and leaned forward to kiss him. “Thank you.  But I do want to tell you...and maybe you can...help me tell Admiral Quinn?  I _really_ want to be able to take my test again.”  He grinned.  “Of course. Now, would you like a tour of my ship?” 

“Sure.  Am I dressed alright?”  She had chosen to wear one of the bulky jumpers over a pair of leggings.  The jumper came down past her thighs.  It had a wide collar, and it slipped down deliciously, exposing her shoulder.  He leaned over and pressed a kiss to her shoulder.  “As long as you feel comfortable.”

She grinned. “I do.”

“Then, let’s go and explore. Our ship is mostly for exploring and science, so there aren’t many areas that are public spaces, though we have a few families on board and we have tried to give them some space so they weren’t cooped up in their quarters all day.  We’ll start with those areas.” 

He took her to the recreational room where officers, crewmen, and civilians all were able to relax  with food, drink, and board games.  “We sometimes use this space for formal functions, but there aren’t many on a ship our size.”

“How many people do you have on board?”

“About a hundred?  I’d have to look to give you an accurate count.  About sixty are officers or crewmen, the rest are civilian scientist or family members. “

“What about me?”  Jean-Luc leaned over and pecked her lips. “You are the special guest of the Captain.”  She grinned. “I could get used to that.” 

“Why don’t I show you the classroom areas next?”   They walked to a series of rooms.  “We have one room for the education of any of the children on board.  They mostly learn via telecommuting into classrooms appropriate for their ages, so we only have someone here to keep an eye on them or to help if there are any technical problems. But since we have children of different ages and skill levels, this seemed like the best idea.”  Beverly grinned. “So, you allow your officers to bring their children?”

“Yes and no.  They have to get permission first, and unless they are a single parent, it usually it has to be because  the other parent is either also stationed on my ship or stationed somewhere where they aren’t permitted to have their child with them.  I don’t _discourage_ it, but...” She nodded. “It makes sense.” 

“I just would worry if we were in a combat situation.” 

“What if it were your child?”  He paused.  “I....I never thought about having children.....I...ah...” he blushed and she giggled and nudged his shoulder.  “It’s alright.  I put you on the spot. I’m sorry.  So, show me my classroom.”

“Sure.  We have three other cadets on board right now as part of the work experience programme, but you’ll be our first to have a full load of classes plus experience.  Walker – Er, Commander Keel – will have to work out a schedule for you and some of your work will probably involve telecommuting into classes at the Academy. You will perform your labs here in whichever lab is appropriate....As soon as we get your acceptance squared out of the way Walker and I will get everything sorted for you.” 

“Great! How hard is the exam?  I was prepared for it six years ago...”  He grinned. “I guess we’ll have to get you set up with some books to study.”

“I was thinking...that second bedroom in our quarters could be my study?”  He grinned. “ _Our?_ ” 

“Well....”   She blushed.

“Of course it’s our quarters.  For as long as you want to live there.”  She kissed him.  “Now, show me the rest of your ship.”

###

They were in bed that night.  Beverly had her head resting on Jean-Luc’s chest when she decided it was time to tell him what happened to her. 

“I told you I left home when I was sixteen to take the academy exam, but I didn’t have much money.”  He nodded and rubbed her shoulder.  “Your Nana?” 

“She didn’t want me to go so wouldn’t give me any money.  My parents...they were both scientists working for the Federation when they were killed at the Starfleet base on Luna.  She....blamed Starfleet.  So me wanting to join up...”

“Was like a betrayal.” 

“Yeah.  So I packed a small bag and left in the middle of the night.  I had some money from babysitting, but when I got to the port, it wasn’t enough to even pay for a shared berth.  I met a man who offered to take me to the base where the testing was....if I gave him all the money I had.

“Naturally, I agreed. I was sixteen and this sounded perfect.  Halfway through the trip, he barged into my room and told me to take my bag, I was being ‘traded’.  I just thought this meant he had found another ship to take me...but it was Bilius.  I remember I was trembling when I met the man.  He shackled me and then ripped my clothing off so he could look at my body.  I tried to kick and to scream, but it was no use.  He shoved a gag over my mouth and shackled my ankles and then paraded me naked through the ship.  When we got to his ship, he kept me naked in a cage until we arrived on Plabus Three.”  She paused and Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to her temple.  “I’m so sorry. You don’t need to continue.” 

“Yes, I do.”  Beverly sat up, crawled into Jean-Luc’s lap, and continued her story. 

“When he finally ungagged me, I was crying and screaming to be let go.  I tried telling him everything – even tried telling him people would be looking for me.  I was ignored.  He dragged me to his doctor friend who performed an exam on me while I was shackled and told him I was still a virgin.  That’s when the device was installed on my spine and the birth control inserted. 

“He made me give him a blow job.  I didn’t know what I was doing and I accidentally bit him.  He pressed a button and the pain had me curled up in a little ball.  I got kicked and left on the floor for three days. 

“He asked me my age. When I told him, he told me he had a client in mind for me...to take my virginity.  Bilius told me that if I was good, he would give me clothes and a bed, but if the client complained, he would leave me locked in the cell, naked, and he would press the button again.  I was terrified.  What was I supposed to do?  If I fought him, I’d have wound up dead...sometimes I wish I had”  Her tears finally fell and Jean-Luc held her tighter. “I wish I could take away all the pain that you suffered. I’m so sorry.  I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.”  He kissed her forehead and rocked her while she sobbed. “I was sixteen!” 

“I know, baby, I know.  Shhhh. Let it all out.”  Jean-Luc had tears of his own in his eyes. No one should be put through any of this, not at sixteen or any age. She sniffed. “I’m sorry.”

“Shh, don’t be. You don’t have to tell me anymore. We can just tell about the abduction to Quinn and gloss over the rest.” 

“I...I need to tell you.”  He nodded in understanding.  “Alright, I’ll listen.”

“But don’t let go of me, alright?” He tightened his grip on her and kissed her temple. “I promise.”

“The man who took my virginity was a big man.  He hurt and tore me, but I wasn’t allowed to scream or yell and I just had to pretend that it was good and try to please him.  I didn’t want to be back in the cage.  I wanted a bed.  The man left me bleeding on the bed and two of the older girls had to carry me to the infirmary. But, Bilius’ doctor fixed me up and Bilius gave me a room and a thong to wear – my uniform until I earned more clothing.

“I cried myself to sleep for the first few months.  I was desperate to call my Nana, even though I was sure she didn’t care.  And then one day...I stopped crying and just made myself go through the days.  That was when Bilius gave me the other name and it...helped.  I don’t think that was his intention, but as long as I was Alura, I wasn’t Beverly.  Alura was the one sucking five cocks a night and being sodomised by large men.  Not Beverly....until you were sitting in my room.”  She gave him a small smile, which he returned.

“I didn’t think I was that special.” 

“I knew you had been watching me dance and I saw your friend follow your eyes to look at me.  When Walker got up to speak to Bilius, I knew he was paying for me for you. I tried making eye contact with you-“

“I saw. I was so embarrassed when Walker handed me that card.  I didn’t want to sleep with a random stranger, but I was worried that if I didn’t, you would get in trouble, so I went into your room.”  She smiled.  “Most of my clients would have already showered and be naked on the bed waiting for me.  You weren’t.  You wanted to talk...no one ever talked.  When you asked me my name, I just automatically responded with my name.  I wish we had met under different circumstances.  You know, the whole two strangers catch each other’s eyes in a crowded room...”

“Well, we nearly did.” 

“True.”  She threaded their fingers together.  “And I kissed you.”

“I know. I was there.” She grinned. “Kissing...was never forbidden, but I never wanted to kiss any of the clients.  Kissing felt...more intimate than the act of sex, if you know what I mean.”  Jean-Luc nodded and captured her lips in a gentle, slow kiss.  She grinned against his lips. “Yeah, like that.”

“Beverly...do you think you might benefit from counselling?”

“Maybe. Is there one on the ship?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “Lieutenant Cappa.  She has other duties, but she also is trained to be a counsellor.  She wanted to meet you anyway, so perhaps you might like to talk to her on a professional basis?” 

“It can’t hurt to meet her. Tomorrow?  After we...after we call Quinn?”  He kissed her temple and got out of the bed.  “I need to check on something. I’ll be back in a bit, alright?”

“Isn’t it late?” He sheepishly grinned at her. “I only just remembered.” 

“Ooops.” 

###

Jean-Luc had lied to Beverly slightly. He didn’t have anything he needed to check, but he needed to go beat something up, so he found himself in the gym punching  the heavy bag that hung from the ceiling until his arms were sore.  It was easy to imagine that the swinging bag was Bilius and that he was pounding away at the large Orion for his treatment of Beverly...of all of the girls.  Jean-Luc wanted desperately to shut down his operation and rescue all the girls.  He wondered if there were other humans, if the Federation could somehow get involved. He collapsed on the mats with sweat pouring off his body and lay on the floor in the gym catching his breath. 

“Rough work out, Johnny?”

“Hi Walker.  Something like that.”  Walker eyed his best friend.  “Ok, take off the pips and tell me what’s wrong.” 

“Nothing.”

 _“Johnny.”_ Walker shook his head. “Is it Beverly?”

“She’s fine.  But...the things she’s been through, Walker.  She was held captive there since she was sixteen!  Forced to do things...just to survive.  How can we allow this to continue to happen?”  Walker shrugged. “I know. But...we don’t have any jurisdiction.  Tomorrow the rest of the crew is back from shore leave and we leave this planet. “

“And we leave all those vulnerable girls behind.  Walker, some of those girls are human!  They’re federation citizens! We can’t just leave them.”

“Johnny...”

“Walker, it would be different if the girls were there voluntarily. That’s what I thought when you dragged me in there...but I found out from Beverly...they’re basically slaves. Indentured, in that Bilius allows them to slowly earn their freedom over twenty-five years, but slaves none the less.  That device you deactivated?  It could kill a girl if Bilius decided to.  There has to be something we can do.” 

Walker sighed.  “You want me to talk to my friends in SI? See if we can at least get the Federation citizens out of there and hopefully that might trigger a way to shut him down completely.”

“Do it. Tell them they have the _Stargazer_ at their disposal. And  I want to find the man who first talked to Beverly. It sounds like he’s in the sex trafficking business from how she described it. And Caldos is _definitely_ part of the federation.”

###

Jean-Luc helped Beverly tell the bare minimum of her story to Admiral Quinn. 

 _“Thank you for telling me.  Under those circumstances....it was definitely out of your control.  I’d like to offer you a place provisionally in this year’s class...you just need to pass the exam and Commander Keel will need to develop your curriculum since you will have a different situation from the other students. For now, I think it’s wise to keep you on the_ Stargazer _, plus the invaluable experience serving on a starship will give you.  Your exam will be at Starbase one five four in ten weeks.”_ Beverly’s eyes widened.  “Uhm....ok.  Thank you, Admiral Quinn.” 

 _“Captain Picard, I expect to see the_ Stargazer _in ten weeks at one five four.”_

“Aye Sir.”

_“Quinn out.”_

Jean-Luc turned to Beverly. “Well, looks like you have some studying to do.”  Beverly nodded. “We can take a look at a mock test and see what you need to brush up on.” 

“Great!”

“And we’ll get you set up with a study. In fact, why don’t I introduce you to Lieutenant Cappa and I’ll handle getting you a desk.”  Beverly nodded, but looked at the floor again.  Jean-Luc lifted her chin. “Hey, no need to feel ashamed. We all need help sometimes.”

###

Beverly met Cappa in the small bio lab she worked in.  The lab had a very small patch of grass with a few trees, flowers, and bushes, and Cappa called it her corner park. 

“Hi, you must be Beverly.”

“Lieutenant Cappa.”  Cappa grinned. “If we’re going to be friends, please call me Magi.” 

“And if you’re going to be my therapist?” 

“Let’s stick with Magi and being friends, first.”  Beverly smiled.  “I’d like that.  I haven’t had any friends in six years. Well, other than the other girls, but we didn’t really interact a lot.” 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I don’t have a lot of friends, either.”  Beverly smiled at the other woman.  “I guess Jean-Luc, I mean Captain Picard, is my first friend.”  Cappa raised her eyebrows. “Friend?  Or boyfriend?”  Beverly blushed. “I don’t know...we haven’t really discussed that yet.” 

Magi Cappa grinned. “Boyfriend. Definitely boyfriend.” 

“Is that weird?  He’s the first man who’s shown care for me in six years....but I do appreciate him and I get these little flutters when he looks at me in certain ways...like when we met.  I didn’t usually kiss the clients, but he looked so kissable and he made my stomach do funny things when he looked at me....”  She trailed off and blushed again. “Sorry.”

“No, don’t be. Sounds like you might be in love.  But what did you mean, client?” 

“Oh, I thought Jean...the captain told you.  I was....” she trailed off. What _had_  she been?  Prostitute? Sex worker?   “I was an Orion slave girl.” Magi hid her shock.  “I didn’t know.  Captain Picard just asked me to help him pick out clothing for a woman who lost her belongings.”  Beverly smiled. “Well, at least I know I can trust him.”  Magi grinned. “Definitely. And you can trust me, too.” 

“Thanks.” 

When Beverly returned to her quarters she now shared with Jean-Luc he pulled her inside and kissed her. “I have a surprise for you...”  He brought her to the formerly empty bedroom and she gasped.  The room now had three bookcases against the wall, half filled with reference books, a large desk for studying, a console, assorted stationary, and a squashy armchair. Built into the wall was a simple food slot.  “Wow.  This is...”

“Too much?  I know, I’m sorry. I just wanted you to have space to study.”  She smiled at Jean-Luc. “No, I love it.  But why the food slot? Can’t I use the one in the kitchen?”

“Could, but I thought if you could get your cup of tea or snack in here you wouldn’t get distracted.”  She kissed him. “Thanks.  I love it.” She pulled him over to the armchair and pushed him into the chair before settling on his lap.  “You’re the best boyfriend ever.”  He quirked an eyebrow. “Boyfriend?”

“If you...if you want to be.”  He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips.  “I believe this is where I ask you to be my girlfriend.”  She giggled. “That’s a given if you’re my boyfriend.”

“Hmm. Good. I quite like this arrangement.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Beverly nervously twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she looked at herself in the mirror.  Jean-Luc came up behind her and kissed her neck. “You ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.  Do I look...ok? Should I replicate something more serious?”

Jean-Luc shook his head.  “Are you comfortable?” Beverly nodded. “Then, you’re fine.  You’ll be in a uniform soon enough.” 

“Yeah.” 

Jean-Luc cleared his throat. “Walker and I have a meeting while you’re in your exam, but one of us will meet you at the end of today’s testing to walk with you back to the ship.  Or possibly Lieutenant Cappa, but we won’t leave you to walk alone, alright?”  She nodded.  “Let’s go.  The sooner today starts....”

She was taking her exam with three other candidates, all younger than her.  One of the teenagers had sneered at her for her age and she merely ignored him and took her place at one of the consoles.  She knew she had every right to be there, and she was confident. 

Jean-Luc and Walker entered the conference room.  Waiting for them were two members of Starfleet Intelligence and Admiral Quinn. They had agreed to try to keep Beverly’s name out of it for now, and only speak in broad terms.  Beverly had given Jean-Luc a rough list of names she could remember, though she warned some were their nicknames like hers had been Alura. She also tried to remember the species, and on her list were ten species that were members of the Federation, almost two-thirds of Bilius’ “staff”. 

“Most of these names don’t exist in the database, but I think we expected that.” Jean-Luc nodded.  “But out of the names that were registered citizens,  eighteen had missing persons reports filled out by their family, which all hit a dead end once they reached Skarlot Outpost. I’m sure once we know the registered names of the other girls, we’ll find more of them in the database.” 

Jean-Luc knew this as well.  Beverly’s grandmother had filed a missing person’s report for her after three days and she had been traced from the spaceport on Caldos onto a ship, but then the captain of that vessel claimed she left at Skarlot Outpost.  There seemed to be a pattern, as Skarlot was just outside of Federation territory.  Obviously, this must have been where Beverly was “traded” to the Orion man.

“And I understand you know someone who got out?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “My girlfriend.  She provided us with the list of names.”  The agent nodded. “Would she be willing to speak with us? I assume she’s on your ship?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “She is taking her Academy exams over the next two days. I hope you don’t mind, but can we wait until after the exams? What sort of information do you need from her?”

“If she can describe the compound in as many details as she remembers, we can put a plan together.  I understand you and Commander Keel would like to be part of the raiding team?”

“Yes, if that’s possible.” 

“And you’re _sure_ you wouldn’t take out whatever your girlfriend has experienced on him?”  Jean-Luc was eyed critically. “I can honestly tell you that I do not know.” 

The agent nodded. “Thank you for your honesty. And you have the device that was implanted?”  Walker set it on the table. “I had to deactivate it so we could take Johnny’s girlfriend with us.  She told us they were designed to give pain when you disobeyed and could even send a shock to kill you.  They are very similar to the devices we found used on those girls a few years ago, so I don’t think the technology has changed.  I think we can easily fry his transmitter.” 

“Good.” The agent nodded to Jean-Luc. “How much does he know?”

“About?”

“Your work.” Jean-Luc shot a puzzled look at his friend.  Wasn’t he just his chief engineer and first officer?

“Nothing. Just that I have friends in SI.”  The agent, who Jean-Luc noticed had still not provided his name, nodded again.  “Well, I think it’s time we let the cat out of the bag and make an offer.  Captain Picard,  Commander Keel has been working for Intelligence for the past six years.  When you offered the position to him on your ship, we urged him to accept as we knew he could use the _Stargazer’s_ missions as covers for anything we needed him to do.  And so, we come to you with an offer.  We would like for you to join us in Intelligence.”  Jean-Luc opened his mouth to speak, but the agent held up his hand. “Let me finish.  This won’t affect your captaincy in any way and you will still be Captain of the _Stargazer_ or whatever ship Command feels free to give you in the future.  It means you would be extra eyes and ears for us and you might take on assignments for us in addition to your captaincy.  Do you accept?”

“What about my girlfriend?  Can I tell her?” 

“If it would be detrimental to your continued relationship, yes.  We don’t ask our operatives to keep secrets from their partners as we understand how this can complicate things.” Jean-Luc nodded.  “Then, I accept.”

“Welcome aboard, Captain.”

###

Magi met Beverly outside her testing room. “Sorry, Bev.  The Captain and Commander are still in their meeting.”  Beverly shrugged. “That’s alright.  I knew it was a possibility.”  Magi linked her arm with Beverly’s. “Come on, let me show you some of the fun things to do on this base.  This is one of my favourite places to have for a stopover.” 

Beverly grinned and allowed her new friend to tug her towards the promenade. 

Their first stop was a coffee shop, where Magi insisted on buying Beverly a coffee. “Come on.  It’s proper coffee.  So much better than the replicated junk.” 

“Why not buy some coffee to have on the ship for when you want the ‘real deal’?  Jean-Luc has a secret stash of Earl Grey tea...”  Magi laughed. “Ohh, that’s a good one. Remind me to tease him about that.” Beverly looked at her friend horrified.  “You wouldn’t!”

“You’re probably right.  I mean, he _is_ my captain. But it’s fun to think I could!”  Beverly laughed.  “Oh, Magi, I’ve laughed more in the past few months than I have in the last six years!”  Beverly took a sip of the coffee and closed her eyes. “Oooh, this _is_ divine.  Yes, I think I need some of this for my late night studying sessions....” she trailed off and colour drained from her face.  “Money.  I don’t....I don’t have any money!” 

Magi patted her friend’s arm. “I’ll buy you the coffee.  But I bet the Captain already had an account set up for you with the base. Why don’t you check?”  Beverly frowned. “But...who pays for it?” 

Magi shrugged. “It gets charged to the ship. Someone works it out.  It must come out of our wages somehow.”

“Wages? But...I won’t make any money! I’ll only be a cadet.”  Magi rolled her eyes. “You’ll get a stipend.  _Plus_ , since you’ll be serving on the ship while attending the Academy, you’ll get an extra supplement.”

“Oh.  I...I didn’t know.”  Magi nodded. “It’s alright.  I think the Captain was going to tell you not to worry about buying things and he ran out of time.  But he told me he added you to the crew manifest, so...you can buy whatever you want.” 

“Whatever I want?”  Magi nodded. “I mean, within reason.” 

“Magi, I never...I mean...I’ve never even really _gone shopping_.” Magi’s eyes went wide. “No way!”  Beverly nodded. “I was sixteen when....” she trailed off and Magi reached over to squeeze her hand. “I’m sorry. I keep forgetting that even though we’re around the same age, you’ve led a life so different from my own... _and_ I’m supposed to be a counsellor?”  Magi shook her head. “Forgive me?”

“Nothing to forgive.”  Beverly took a last sip from her cup. “Show me how to charge some of this coffee to my account?”

“Charge it to the Captain’s. He makes you drink that god awful perfume.” 

“You mean, the Earl Grey?  It’s an....acquired taste.” Magi made a face and Beverly laughed.  “Yeah, me too. I prefer herbal tea or coffee, but I drink it to make Jean-Luc happy.”

“You’re a good girlfriend.”  Beverly smiled.  She liked having a boyfriend.  “Oh, and the best part about shopping on base? You don’t have to carry your stuff.  It will all get beamed straight to your quarters!”

“Wow, cool.”  Beverly stood. “Alright, show me how to shop.”

Magi’s first stop after ordering the coffee was to a seamstress.  “Come on, Bev. Let’s get you some real clothing.” 

“Aren’t these real?”  Beverly picked at her jumper.  “Well, yeah, but this will be made to fit your exact measurements!”

“So I’ll have to be naked?”  Beverly panicked.  Magi shook her head. “No, she has a special scanner that will scan you and instantly calculate everything.”  Beverly visibly relaxed.  “Ok, let’s see then.  But..I’m sure I’ll wind up wearing a uniform most of the time.”

“Probably. But everyone deserves to have nice things.” 

Beverly picked out a few more dresses from the catalogue and was told that the dresses would be ready by the end of the day. Their next stop was a shoe store, and Beverly marvelled at the gleaming rows of shoes.  The heels she wore for dancing had been too small for her feet and pinched, but they had been the only shoes she owned.  She carefully picked out a few pairs, but avoided anything with a heel, except for a pair of tap shoes as she thought she might like to pick up tap dancing again.  Magi wanted to go to a lingerie shop next, but Beverly balked.  As much as she wanted nice underwear, she didn’t want to feel like she was on display again.  Magi had linked her arm with Beverly’s and told her this was her chance to pick out items that _she_ liked and that made her feel good, not anyone else.  Magi’s voice then dropped to a whisper as she lowered the zip on her uniform slightly. “I wear them under my uniform sometimes just to feel good about myself.”

“Just for you? No one else sees you in them?”  Magi shook her head. “I mean, occasionally I might have a partner.  I’ve slept with Walker a few times, but for the most part, I wear them because I want to wear them.”   Beverly gaped at her friend.  “Wow.  That’s....incredible.  I want to be like that.” 

“You can, Bev.  Now, do you feel like you can pick out a few things?” 

“I always...I always wanted a pink bra, but Bilius wouldn’t let me because of my red hair.”  Magi scoffed. “Wear whatever you want, Bev baby.”  Beverly fingered a shocking hot pink bra.  “I like this one.” 

“Try it on!”  Beverly started to pull off her top and Magi grabbed her hands. “I meant in a dressing room!” 

“Oh, right.”  Beverly flushed.  She had been so used to being naked or semi naked around other people, she never really thought about it.   “Will you come with me?”

“Into the dressing room while you put it on? No. But I’ll wait out here and you can call me back when it’s on if you need my opinion.” 

“Ok.” Beverly carried the bra back behind a curtain and quickly changed into the pink bra and burst into tears when she looked at herself in the mirror and pulled off the bra and held it close to her body.

“Bev?  Are you alright?”

“Y-yes....no.  Not really.” She sniffed.  Magi chuckled. “Want me to come in?”

“Please.”  Magi pulled back the curtain. “Bev, what’s wrong? If it doesn’t fit, we can get you a different size.”  Beverly wiped at her tears.  “I never....this is the first time I ever got to pick out my own underwear.  Even after I arrived on the ship, you and Jean-Luc replicated stuff for me, and before I was abducted, I wore whatever my Nana bought. “ 

“I understand.  Do you...want the pink bra?”  Beverly nodded . “Can I wear it now?” 

“I don’t see why not. We’ll just take off the tag for them to charge it.  Want to pick out a second one?”  Beverly shook her head. “I think this....I’m satisfied with my hot pink bra.”  Magi giggled.  “They have matching knickers, too.” 

“No. It would be...too much like a uniform if they matched.”  Magi blushed. “Sorry! Wow, I’m really doing well on this counselling front, aren’t I?” 

Beverly cracked a smile. “You’re doing alright.  I think  I want green panties.”  Magi wrinkled her nose. “Green? Why? It’s such a.....blah colour.”

“I never owned any before.” 

“Good enough reason for me.”

The giggling duo entered Beverly and Jean-Luc’s quarters, where Jean-Luc and Walker were relaxing with glasses of Whisky.  Jean-Luc rose and kissed Beverly. “Good day?”

“Amazing. Did my things arrive?”  He nodded. “I left them on the bed for you.”  Beverly grinned, then frowned. “Did I buy too much?”  He kissed her again. “No, sweetheart.  In fact, I think you were quite restrained.”  She grinned and accepted the glass Walker handed her. 

“Magi, do you want to join us?”  Magi glanced over at her captain and hedged. “Well....”

“Wal, pour her a drink.  Lieutenant,  you just spent the day with my girlfriend and are one of her friends.  Of course you are welcome to stay and enjoy a drink with us.” 

“Thanks.”  She took the glass from Walker and took a sip. “Woah!”   Walker grinned. “Johnny has the good stuff. Here, let me dilute it for you with some water.” Magi passed her glass back and Beverly glanced in hers and sniffed. “Uhm...me too, Wally. Please?”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “Sorry, I forgot.”

“It’s ok. But I have day two of my testing tomorrow, so I really _shouldn’t_ drink too much.” 

The foursome had their drinks and Beverly was nearly asleep against Jean-Luc on the sofa when Walker rose. “Looks like that’s our cue.  Magi, can I walk you to your quarters?”  Magi eyed Walker.  “Just walking or...” Walker wiggled his eyebrows and Magi rolled her eyes.  “Goodnight, Bev. Goodnight Captain.”  Beverly mumbled her goodnight.  “Magi, if you’re hanging out with Beverly and I, you can drop the Captain.”

“I’ll try to remember. Goodnight.”

“Night.  Night, Walker. I’ll see you in the morning for our meeting?”  Walker nodded and left with Magi.  Jean-Luc gently gathered Beverly in his arms and carried her into the bedroom and frowned. “Hmm. I forgot your purchases were on the bed.” 

“Sorry, I’ll put them away.”

“How about tomorrow? I’ll move them over to the chair for now.”  He set her down on the edge of the bed and moved her new clothes to the chair.  “Come here, you.”  He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and she giggled. “You taste like whisky.” 

“In a good way?”

“In a different way.”  Jean-Luc grinned and gingerly lifted her jumper over her head and paused. “Oh.  This is new....” Beverly blushed.  “Do you like it?”

“Does it matter?”

“No. I just want to know.”  Jean-Luc grinned.  “In that case, I absolutely love it.  It’s a great colour for you.” 

“Good.  And I bought green panties to wear with it!”  Jean-Luc grinned.  He got the impression from a quick message Magi had sent him while Beverly was elsewhere that this was an important decision for Beverly and she deliberately wasn’t matching.  “Are you wearing them now?”  She nodded.  “Can I see?”

Beverly slid off her legging and Jean-Luc’s grin got bigger.  “It’s such a shame.”

“What is?”

“Well, I’m going to want to take those off of you, but you look so lovely.”  She blushed. “Thanks.  You don’t mind that they don’t match?”  He pressed a kiss to her breast on top of the pink cup. “Of course not.  I like that you picked them out for yourself.” 

Beverly reached for the zip on his uniform. “You’re not naked yet....”

###

“Beverly, sweetheart, I need to talk to you.”  Jean-Luc was behind his desk in their quarters and Beverly came over and sat on his lap. “Good things or bad things?”

“Erm..I’m not sure.” 

“Oooookay....”  Jean-Luc brushed a strand of her hair back and kissed her temple. “Don’t worry. Everything’s fine between us.  I wanted to tell you about my meetings I’ve been having while you were having your exams.”

“Oh, alright.”

“I met with members from Starfleet Intelligence about your past.  I didn’t use your name, but I did call you my girlfriend.  Starfleet Intelligence wants to take down Bilius and free the federation citizen he has captive...but they need your help. _We_ need your help.”

“We?”  Beverly raised her eyebrow.  “Who’s we?” Jean-Luc took a deep breath.  “I was asked to join SI and I have provisionally accepted.”

“Why only provisionally?”

“Well, if you didn’t like the idea, I would turn them down.”  Beverly smiled. “That’s sweet, but you should do it.”

“Ok, I will.”

“So...what do you need?”

“We need you to describe or possibly draw the layout of the compound if you can.  So that our operatives who go in know how to find the girls.”  Beverly nodded. “I think I can do that. Will _you_ be one of the operatives?”  He nodded. “Yes. I can’t just stand by and let him...what he did to you....” Jean-Luc buried his face in her hair. “Oh, Beverly.  I love you.”  Beverly stiffened on his lap.  They hadn’t exchanged those words yet and she turned around to look at his face. “Do you mean that?”

“Yes.”  He kissed her gently. “I love you.” 

“Good. I love you, too.”

###

Beverly passed her exams, naturally, and Walker was tasked with setting out her schedule.  Since the ship didn’t have semesters or long breaks, Walker suggested that she work straight through and take short shore leaves instead of the long breaks at the Academy .  If she did this, she would finish her Academy requirements in two and a half years instead of four.  She would then begin her medical studies under Doctor Aliat, although Walker alluded to her being able to work on her medical studies at the same time, but she wasn’t sure if that would be tackling _too_ much.  On the other hand...she was twenty-two now.  If she followed the traditional schedule, she wouldn’t become a doctor until she was thirty. 

Beverly sighed as she flopped onto the sofa in Magi’s quarters.  “Is this _really_ a good idea?”

“Is what a good idea?”  Magi passed Beverly a cup of coffee and she took a fortifying sip. “Mm, is this from the stuff we brought back from the base?”  Magi nodded. “Don’t avoid the question.”

“Is it a good idea to start my academy studies now...at my age?”  Magi shrugged.  “Honestly...I can’t answer that.  But Bev, what _else_ would you do?”  Beverly shrugged. “Marry Jean-Luc ? Become a Captain’s wife?” 

Magi grinned but shook her head. “Sure, maybe. But what would stop you from doing both?”

“I won’t become a doctor until I’m thirty! I’ll be so far behind my contemporaries...I already _am_ behind!  I should be in my first year of Medical already, not starting my first year at the Academy!”  Beverly put her head in her hands. “It’s not fair.  Bilius ruined my life!” 

Magi sat down next to her friend and drew her into her arms.  “Shh.  He didn’t ruin it.  It just...caused some setbacks.  Come on, Bev.  You can do this.  You _know_ you can.”  She rubbed gentle circles on Beverly’s back while she cried in her friend’s arms.  “Some _major_ setbacks, you mean.” 

“Fine.  Major. But you know you can do this.  You studied hard and sat the entrance exams and you only had weeks to brush up on _years_. Why are you being so hard on yourself right now?” 

“I don’t know.  I guess....I know the raid is happening soon and it makes me nervous that we’ll be back on Plabus Three.” 

“Bev...you don’t have to be down on the planet.  SI is going in with the Captain, Commander Keel, Lieutenant Crusher, and a full security team.  You can stay up here if you want...and if you don’t want to be alone, I’ll stay with you...or you can stay with me.”

“Really?” Magi nodded. “Sure.  I have to work in my lab, but you know where my little park bench is.  You can stay in my lab with me and study and then after I’m done my shift we can get dinner together, and if the boys aren’t back, we’ll curl up in my quarters and watch trashy holosoaps!” 

“Boys?”  Beverly grinned. “Are you and Wally back together again?”  Magi blushed. “We are.” 

“Good for you!  And...uh...what’s a holosoap?”  Magi’s jaw dropped. “Didn’t you have satellite service on Caldos?”  Beverly shrugged. “Nana wasn’t into technology much.  We had a communicator unit and a replicator in the kitchen, but that was about it.” 

“Well, you’re in for a treat! Computer:  Play _As the Planet Rotates_. Episode one.”  Magi grinned at her friend. “Just sit back, and enjoy the most ridiculous story in the quadrant.” 

Six episodes later, Beverly was shaking her head. She tossed a bit of popcorn into her mouth before speaking.  “This is ridiculous!  You _can’t_ just change your face on a whim like that.  It takes time and effort! Why would you fake your death, then come back with a different face just to make your wife fall in love with your new face?”  Magi laughed. “Don’t try to apply logic to _Rotates_.  But admit it, you liked it.”

“Welll.....”

“Computer: play episode seven.”

###

Beverly wiped her palms on her cadet skirt before she pressed the chime outside Jean-Luc’s Ready Room.  She sighed in relief when she heard his rich baritone call “come”, as she had thought she would be meeting with Walker alone.  The door slid open and she entered the room. “Captain, Commander, I’m here for my meeting about my classes.”  Jean-Luc sent her a quick wink. “Splendid, Cadet.  Please have a seat.”  He tried to conceal his grin at his girlfriend. He was really proud of her. 

“Cadet Howard,  we’ve tried to design the curriculum for you based on your Academy requirements and based on serving on this ship. I know, it’s going to be a lot of hard work, but Commander Keel and I have faith in you.  We’ve spoken with Doctor Ailat and with Starfleet Medical, and if you work under her for your work study, Medical is willing to count it as part of your Medical Academy training provided you keep an accurate count of your hours, which you’ll have to do for Commander Keel anyway.  Now, I’m going to turn the meeting over to Commander Keel, but first, do you have any questions for me?”

Beverly shook her head. “No, Sir.” Jean-Luc grinned.  She was being more professional than him in this meeting, and that was definitely a good sign, since the _only_ part the superintendant was concerned with was Beverly essentially serving under her boyfriend.  Jean-Luc inwardly grinned and wondered what they would say if he and Beverly were married before her graduation.  He was desperate to ask her, but he didn’t want to put any pressure on her or make her feel obligated to stay with him.  He pulled himself out of his thoughts to listen as Walker explained her course load.

 Beverly would be telecommuting into a few of the lectures at the Academy, but due to their changing ship times, some of the classes would simply be her watching previously recorded lectures.  She would be expected to take any tests and exams in real time with the other students, no matter the ship’s time, and Walker would then be responsible for transmitting her exam to the instructor for grading.

For the rest of her studies, Walker explained that they would largely be independent studies based on her interests – Medicine and Command.  This had made Jean-Luc grin as he would _love_ to see Beverly on his bridge one day.  Beverly would, naturally have the entire ship at her disposal for her studies and would have time scheduled with the Stellar Cartography lab,  Engineering,  Applied Science, the Biology lab, the Bridge, and, of course, Sickbay.  Walker also would be instructing her on piloting a shuttle and would be responsible for passing her as a pilot. 

Beverly listened to everything Walker said to her.  “This seems like a lot of things.  Are you _sure_ I can do all this at once?” 

“There are twenty-four hours in a day, which divide nicely into three chunks of eight, right?”  Beverly nodded.  “Eight hours of sleep is fairly mandatory,” she grinned and Walker grinned back. “Alright, you probably won’t sleep eight every night, but you’ll be _scheduled_ for at least eight hours of rest between shifts.  Eight to twelve hours of work, and the remaining hours are for you to do with as you wish – more studying, leisure, catching up on sleep, you get my drift.”  Beverly nodded.

“And since we operate on a system of twelve days on, two days off, that will apply to you, too.” 

“That sounds fair.  Can I still do work on my two days off?”  Walker shrugged. “That’s up to you.  But, take it from me.  Don’t run yourself ragged.  Take the two days and relax on occasion. Plus,” he winked, “I believe you have the same two days off as our dear Captain.”  She grinned.

“Right then, Cadet Howard, I think we’re done here.  Your classes will begin on Monday, so enjoy the next four days.  You are dismissed.”

“Thank you, Captain.  Commander.”  Jean-Lu beckoned her over to his side of the desk and pulled her into his lap.  “Now  I can be your boyfriend and tell you that I will see you for dinner in a few hours.”  He pressed a quick kiss to her lips.  “By the way, you look nice in your uniform.” 

Beverly blushed. “Thanks.”  She slid off Jean-Luc’s lap, but returned his kiss. “I’ll see you later!”

###

Jean-Luc tugged Beverly’s legs onto his lap on the sofa and gently unzipped her boots, letting them fall to the floor.  He then carefully unrolled her knee-highs and when those were removed, he began to rub circles on the soles of her feet.  “Mmmm, thanks.” 

“How was your first day?”  His hand strayed bit higher on her leg and he gently stroked her calves.  “Long.  Wow.  Walker, I mean, Commander Keel,” she smirked, “has me doing orientation right now, so I’m just getting myself familiar with all the systems I’ll be using and making sure I can connect properly.  There’s a lot of things to try to keep straight!” 

“I’m sure you’ll be fine.”

“Mm.  You know, I’m not sure how much time we’ll have together.  I’m going to have a _lot_ of studying to do.”  Jean-Luc’s fingers inched towards her knees and he caressed them gently.  “As long as I see you in bed each night.” 

“Unless you have night watch.”  He smirked. “True.  But don’t forget, you’re going to have to sit one too.” 

“Eventually.” 

Jean-Luc gently stroked her thigh just under the hem of her skirt and Beverly pushed her legs into his fingers.  “Mmm, that feels nice.”

“Good.”  He shifted so he could lean forward to kiss her and pressed her back towards the sofa.  She grinned against his lips.  “I like this game.” 

“Me too.”  Jean-Luc unbuttoned her cadet jacket and tugged the shell top out of her skirt and slipped his fingers inside.  He ticked her stomach and she laughed.  “ _Captain_ , are you trying to seduce your newest cadet?” 

He lightly sucked on her neck and she moaned. “Yes. Is it working?”  His fingers slid higher and he slid his thumbs under her bra to lightly stroke her breasts. “Mm-hmm.”  Jean-Luc grinned and removed his hands from inside her shirt long enough to push her jacket off her shoulders and tug off the silk top under.  He smiled when he saw her pink bra.  “I wore it today for luck.  I hope I don’t get in trouble with my captain for wearing a non-regulation bra.”  He chuckled.  “I think you can convince him not to write you up.”

Beverly suddenly slid out from under her boyfriend and unhooked her skirt.  It slid to the floor and she stepped out of it.  She held out her hand to Jean-Luc.  “Too much clothing, Captain.”

He grinned and followed her to the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Beverly paced around Magi’s corner park in her lab.  “I’m nervous.”

“Don’t be.” 

“But what if?”  Magi reached out and put a hand on Beverly’s shoulder. “He’ll be fine.  He has Walker, Jack, and a whole slew of security with him, plus SI.” 

“I know, but you don’t know Bilius the way I do. He won’t go down without a fight.” Magi nodded. “Well, legally, they can’t take him down.  They can only rescue the federation citizens and offer asylum to the non-federation citizens he is holding.  And I know for a fact, Jack Crusher will be sticking to the Captain like glue.”  Beverly nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“Look, I’m done here.  Why don’t we go help out with getting the guest quarters ready for the girls they bring back?  We had to convert a cargo bay into a dorm-style room as we didn’t have enough spare quarters for them...do you think they’ll mind?” 

“Mind?  They’ll be free from Bilius.  I’d have taken refuge on a garbage scow if it meant my freedom.”  Magi snorted. “Good thing it was the _Stargazer_ , then.” 

“You know how you helped Jean-Luc replicate clothing for me?  Can we...can we do that for the girls?”

“Sure, but should we wait until we know their sizes?”  Beverly thought about it for a minute. “Does the replicator do Small, Meduim, and  Large?”  Magi nodded.  “What if we replicate a bunch of dresses in different sizes and colours and put them on a rack in the dorm?  Then they can pick what they want so they don’t have to go anywhere in the ship dressed in their clothing from Bilius.”

“Are they going to be examined like you were by the doctor?”  Beverly nodded.  “Well, we decided that I would go and talk to the girls first and let them volunteer for anything more than a cursory scan to check for communicable diseases.”

“Good idea, since you used to be one of them, they’re likely to trust you.”

“Yeah.  I told Jean-Luc to tell any girl he finds that I sent them.”

“Great, well, let’s get replicating!” 

Magi and Beverly spent several hours in the replication center making all sorts of simple dresses and underwear in different sizes, shapes, and colours and then they started in on replicating a toiletries kit for each girl that would be waiting on their beds. 

When Beverly surveyed the converted cargo bay, she frowned. “Magi, it looks like  a prison. It’s too grey in here. Grey walls, grey bedding,  grey floors...”

“What would you suggest?”

“A couple of rugs.  Can we get any other furniture?  Maybe set up a living room area with sofas and stuff?  And can we replicate some coloured blankets?”

“I have an idea, Bev.  Why don’t we sent out a shipwide memo and ask people if they have anything they’d like to donate to help make this area more homelike for the girls?  It’s a long trip back to Federation space from here and we want them to feel comfortable.”  Beverly grinned at her friend. “That’s a great idea!  Will we get in trouble for doing this without the Captain’s permission?”

Magi scrunched up her face. “Ehhh. Technically, we should get his permission or Walker’s before sending a ship-wide memo, but something tells me neither one of us will be reprimanded. But if you’re worried about your standing with the academy, we’ll use my codes to send it.” 

“Alright.”

_SHIPWIDE MEMO_

_To: All crew and residents_

_From: Magi Cappa, Lieutenant and Beverly Howard, Acting Ensign_

_Subject:  Donations Needed_

_Crew,_

_As most of you are aware, Cargo Bay 2 has been converted into a dormitory for the refugees from our mission on Plabus III.  Most of the refugees will be young women between the ages of 16 and 24 and we would like to create a space a bit more colourful and homelike to help them feel at ease. We are looking for blankets, pillows, bedding, rugs, and even clothing and other furnishings you might no longer have use for. Why toss it in the reclimator when you can donate it to a good cause?_

_Please contact one of us directly or drop off your donations at Cargo Bay 2._

_Thank you._

Donations began pouring in from the crew.  Throw blankets, decorative pillows, clothing, even a few knick knacks.  Two Ensigns soon carried in a glass coffee table between them. “This was in our quarters, but we don’t use it.”  Beverly had tears in her eyes as she directed them to place it in the corner of the room along with two sofas they liberated from the recreation room. 

Beverly was approached by a woman holding the hand of her daughter.  “Ensign Howard?  My daughter has something to ask you.” 

“Sure,” Beverly knelt down to the girl’s level. “Hi, I’m Beverly.” 

“Hi Beverly, I’m Tessa.” Beverly nodded. “Tessa, what can I do for you?” 

“Will there be any kids coming on board with the refugees?” 

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I don’t know. Maybe?  But most of the girls...” Beverly choked back her tears and glanced up at the woman. “I’m sorry. I don’t want to frighten Tessa.” 

“It’s ok.  Please, tell her what I think you’re going to tell her.”  Beverly nodded. “Most of the girls who had babies had them taken away from them.”

“You mean like they were adopted?”  Beverly nodded.  “I was adopted!”  Tessa said proudly. “My mommy couldn’t take care of me, so now I have a new mommy and daddy.”  Beverly smiled.  “I’m glad to hear it.”  Tessa held out a doll to Beverly.  “I don’t need this doll anymore.  I thought maybe someone might want to play with it?”  Beverly grinned and accepted the doll. “Youknow what, Tessa? I bet someone would love to play with your doll.”  Beverly dropped her voice to a whisper.  “I might be twenty-two, but I would still play with dolls if I had them.”  Tessa giggled. “You can come over and play with mine!” 

“Thanks.”  Beverly glanced up at Tessa’s mother. “And thank you for bringing Tessa here.  I think having a doll to cuddle...well...I used to cry myself to sleep hugging my pillow....” The woman smiled. “I’m Helena.  I oversee the small schoolroom.  I know we didn’t get to meet yet.”  Beverly held out her hand and shook it.  “Beverly.” 

“It was nice to meet you, Beverly.  I hope we see each other again.”

“Me too.”  Beverly clutched the doll and set it in the corner of the sofa.  “There. We’ll leave it there for anyone who wants it.” 

###

Jean-Luc was moving through the compound as stealthily as he could with his friend and Chief of Security, Jack Crusher slightly ahead of him acting as point.  Jean-Luc tapped his communicator and whispered into it. “Picard to Keel.”

_“Here, Johnny.”_

“Have you deactivated the signal for Bilius’ devices?” 

_“Almost there.  Don’t beam anyone out until I give the go ahead.”_

“Affirmative.”  Jean-Luc and Jack rounded the corner to where Beverly had told them most of the girls lived.  It was currently mid-morning on the planet, and most of the girl would be sleeping or otherwise resting as the club didn’t even open until eight in the evening.  Bilius was being kept busy with a pair of SI agents pretending to be auditors...while also getting to have a glimpse at his books. 

Jean-Luc lightly knocked on the first door.  “Whoizzit?”  Came a soft voice from the other side of the door. “Alura sent me.”  The door cracked open. “You know Alura? Is she ok?” 

“She’s fine, and she’s up on my ship. We’ve come to give you the opportunity to leave. My ship can take you back to your home planet or anywhere else you’d like to go.” 

“What about the thing on my back?”  The girl couldn’t have been eighteen, if she was even that and she pushed her long blonde hair aside to show Jean-Luc the same device Beverly had on her back.  The girl also was topless, and Jean-Luc had been doing his best to avoid looking at her breasts. 

“As soon as I get the signal from my friend that they are deactivated, I can beam you up to my ship where you will be safe. The device won’t hurt you, and the doctor can even remove it for you.” 

“Really?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Really. You can have medical attention if you require it. You’ll be beamed into the cargo bay we converted into a dorm room for you and the other girls who take us up on our offer and there will be a female doctor and nurse present.”  The girl slowly nodded. “Please. I want to go home.”  

_“Keel to Picard.”_

“Go ahead.”

_“It’s done.  You can start transporting the girls.”_

“Affirmative.”  Jean-Luc handed the girl a small device.  “When this turns red, you’ll feel a slight tickle as you are beamed up. You might want to wrap a blanket around yourself first.” 

“Ok.” The girl grabbed her blanket and covered herself and watched the device. “It’s red! It’s re-“ and she disappeared in a shimmer of light.  “Picard to Transporter Chief.”

_“Chief here, Captain.”_

“Did you get her?”

_“Yes.”_

_###_

Beverly watched as the first girl materialised in the cargo bay.  “Minxy!”

“Alura?” 

“My real name is Beverly, actually.”  She embraced the young girl. Minxy was one of the youngest at barely sixteen.  “Mine is Cristina.” 

“Hi, Cristina.  This is my friend Magi.  We replicated a bunch of clothing for you to pick a few things from.  We didn’t do bras though, so you’ll have to tell us your size if you want one.” 

“I can...I can have a dress?”  Beverly nodded. “You can have two if you’d like.” Cristina burst into tears. “I want my mom.”  Beverly wrapped her arms around the younger woman. “I know, sweetheart.  Let’s get a dress picked out for you, and you can have a shower and then we’ll see about connecting you to your mom.” 

“Okay,”  Cristina said through her tears as she claimed a navy blue dress and picked the bed with a bright purple blanket.  Cristina started going through the toiletries basket left on the bed and continued to cry.  “This is all for me?”  Beverly nodded. “Everything you might need right away. Anything else, we can get for you.” 

“Wow, thank you.” 

“Of course.  The bathroom is through those doors over there and there are towels and robes waiting if there.  Do you mind if we give you a quick scan just to make sure you don’t have an infections that need treatment?  You will have the option to see the doctor for a more thorough exam later...and I recommend you do.  Doctor Aliat is very nice.  I was malnourished when I arrived and needed a special diet, so I’m sure you might too.” 

Cristina nodded and picked up her dress and basket of toiletries and carried them into the bathroom.  Beverly sighed. “One down.  A lot more to go.”

###

Jack rounded another corner and stopped suddenly and turned his head to throw up.  “Jack?  Are you ok?” 

“Captain....Johnny...the girls....oh my god.”  Jean-Luc eyed his usually strong and stoic chief of security. He and Jack had been friends since the academy and he knew it took a lot to upset the strong man.  Jean-Luc peered around the corner and his heart dropped.  They found the cages.  Tears sprung to his eyes as he thought of his beautiful Beverly being kept locked up in a cage like this. The girls were naked and dirty, though if it was dried blood or dirt he wasn’t sure.  Two were unconscious.  Jean-Luc tapped his comm “Picard to Howard.”

_“Howard here.”_

“I found the cages.  I’m going to send these girls directly to sickbay.  You might want to meet them there. Two are unconscious, three are conscious.”

 _“I’m on my way.”_ Jean-Luc heard the catch in her voice and he hoped she was alright.  As more and more girls were beamed up to the ship he was aware of how painful it might be for Beverly to see remnants of her captivity, but she had insisted on being the one to greet each girl.  Jean-Luc used his phaser to cut open the first cage and to cut off the chains attached to the wall.  He placed one of the transporter beacons on the girl.  “Picard to Transporter Chief.  One to beam directly to sickbay. There will be four more after this one.”

“ _Aye.”_ Jean-Luc watched as the unconscious girl was beamed up and repeated the procedure on the other unconscious girl.  When he approached the three who were conscious, one backed into a corner of the cage and whimpered.  “Shhh.  I’m not going to hurt you.  I’m here to help you.  My name is Johnny. What’s yours?” 

The girl mumbled back something but Jean-Luc couldn’t tell what she said.  “That’s a pretty name.  How old are you?”

“Seventeen.”

“Would you like to go home?”  There was a nod.  “My ship is in orbit.  We can beam you to my ship and take you home.”

“He....he promised to take me home. How do I know you won’t put me in a cage?”  Jean-Luc held up his hands.  “I realise my promises hold nothing with you, but we have sent up a dozen of the girls already.  I will send you to my sickbay, where a woman who had been in captivity here like you will be waiting to help you get medical treatment.  Please, let us help you?”

The girl whimpered. “I just want my parents.”  Jean-Luc drew the naked girl to him and gave her a hug.  “I promise, we’ll reunite you with them as soon as we can.  We’ll even let you call them tonight to tell them you are ok, how’s that?”  She nodded.  Jean-Luc handed  her a disc.  “This will glow red and it will take you directly to sickbay.  The woman you will meet is named Beverly. She’ll help you. The other two girls you’ve been here with will follow behind.”  The girl nodded and disappeared in a shimmer of light.  Jean-Luc shook his head and glanced back at Jack who was standing point by the doorway.  “It breaks my heart, Jack.  Beverly was one of them.... _this_ is how she was treated  by that monster.  I’d like to go take him out myself!”

Beverly and Doctor Aliat had created a safe curtained off space in Sickbay for the girls to be beamed into.  The two unconscious girls were being tended to by the junior doctor and head nurse and Beverly didn’t know what their condition was.  They would be given baths by the nurse and dressed in hospital gowns before anyone else would be allowed in to see them.  Beverly watched a shimmer and a young girl appeared. “Beverly?”  She asked.  Beverly nodded. “I’m Beverly.” 

“H...Hi.  A man named Johnny sent me?”  Beverly grinned.  “He’s my boyfriend.  What’s your name, sweetheart?” 

“Magdala...but my friends call me Mags.”  Beverly smiled again. “My best friend on the ship is named Magi.  Would you like to meet her?”  Mags nodded.  “Let’s get you cleaned up and checked over.”

“I want my parents.” 

“I know, sweetheart.  As soon as we get you checked over, I’ll get you set up at a communications panel and we can call them, alright?  Are they on Earth?”  Mags shook her head. “They work for the VSA?” 

“The Vulcan Science Academy?” 

“Yeah.”  Beverly nodded. “Would you like us to take you to Vulcan? I’ve never been there, is it nice?” 

“It’s hot.  I was....I was going on holiday with my friends....and then I got lost and this man....he...”  She broke down in tears and Beverly drew the naked girl into her arms. “Shhh, it’s ok. You’re safe now and I promise none of the men on this ship will hurt you.  Jean-Luc, I mean, Johnny, will make sure of it.”

“Is he the captain?”  Beverly nodded. “Wow. You’re lucky.”

“Don’t I know it, Mags.  Can I scan you with my tricorder?  Just to make sure nothing is broken or infected, I promise.”

“Okay.  And....he....”  She gestured between her legs.  “Were you raped?”  Mags slowly nodded.  “We can check for any damage or disease.”

“What if....what if I’m pregnant?”  Beverly frowned slightly. “Well, it would be early enough to terminate.  It would just be like having your period.  Do you think you might be?” 

She slowly nodded. “I wasn’t on birth control.”

“Ok. Let me scan your abdomen.” Mags nodded and Beverly ran the tricorder over her and checked her levels.  “You’ll be pleased to know you aren’t pregnant.”  Mags grinned for the first time. “Can I scan the rest of you?”  Mags nodded and Beverly ran her tricoder over her.  “You have the same problem I had when I first arrived.  I was malnourished, but we can give you a hypospray to start to fix that and then get some decent food in you.  Can I give you the hypospray?” 

“Ok.”  Beverly beamed and pressed the device into Mags neck.  “There we go.  I have racks full of dresses for you to pick from in the dorm room, but if you tell me your favourite colour, I can get you a dress while you take a shower. “  Beverly pressed a toiletries kit into her hands.  “I like green.”

“One green dress, coming up.” 

###

When Beverly scanned one of the girls, she discovered to her horror that the girl was pregnant.  Only eight weeks, but her implant had failed.  When Beverly gently broke the news, she had a sobbing teenager on her hands. Beverly had called in Magi to help and she and Magi had taken the girl to a quiet corner to discuss her options.  The girl – Carys – had been horrified when the option of termination had first been presented to her, but then after a few minutes she nodded at Beverly.  “Please. Get rid of it.”  Beverly nodded, tight lipped.  It wasn’t exactly as though she enjoyed giving the girl the option.  “You’ll have to come with me to sickbay.  Doctor Aliat will have to be the one to give you the medication, I’m just a student, but she won’t ask questions. You’ll have some cramping and it will feel like a really bad period....you can stay in Sickbay  or you  can return here.”

“Or, you can come stay with me in my quarters until you feel better,”  Magi interjected. 

“Wow, Magi, really?”  Magi shrugged. “Bev, I know you would love to take her home with you, but you also wouldn’t want to suggest it without asking Jean-Luc.  I’ve removed that option and the awkward conversation by offering to have her stay with me if she wants. What do you want to do, Carys?”

“Can I stay with you?”  Magi nodded. “Of course you can. I’ll even give you my bed and I’ll camp on the sofa.”  Carys eyes went wide. “Oh, no....I can...I can sleep on the floor.” 

“Don’t be silly. The bed is yours. Can I walk you to Sickbay?”

###

It was like that all day.  Jean-Luc, Jack, Walker, and the SI operatives would beam a girl up, Beverly would do her best to greet them. Lather, rinse, repeat.  By the time Jean-Luc beamed back up with his team they had rescued thirty-seven federation citizens, and thirteen non-federation citizens who requested asylum.  Walker had also managed to get into Bilius’ accounts and transferred out the money he owed each girl, including Beverly, and had returned Jean-Luc’s money to him.  While they couldn’t arrest Bilius since he wasn’t in Federation territory, Starfleet Intelligence did their best to break up his trafficking ring and if he ever stepped foot in Federation territory he would be immediately arrested for kidnapping and human and non-human trafficking.  The Orion Syndicate, naturally, didn’t care what Bilius did.  

Jean-Luc rose from behind his desk after speaking with Admiral Quinn to give him an update. He took a moment to lean against his desk and scrubbed his face, giving himself a moment to deal with his emotions and to carefully shut them away. As much as he needed to vent, he knew Beverly would need him to be calm. Perhaps once she was asleep, if she managed to get any sleep that night at all, he could slip away to the gym and take his anger out on a bag. Or perhaps he could convince Jack to spar with him. The thought brought a small smile to his lips. He and Jack used to be on the wrestling team at the Academy together.  It had been years, but Jean-Luc was sure he could still beat the slightly younger man.

###

Beverly entered their quarters and flopped onto the bed, fully dressed and face down.  She swallowed hard, desperate to hold back the grief and pain that filled her.  She heard the door open and Jean-Luc call out to her.  “Bedroom,”  she managed to weakly get out.  Jean-Luc sat on the bed and it depressed with his weight.  She reached out and touched his leg, almost as if seeking out reassurance that he wouldn't recoil from her. He smiled at her.  “Hey, sweetheart.”  Beverly propped herself up on an elbow. “Hey, yourself.” 

“Today was...” He brushed the hair back from her eyes, taking in her red-rimmed and puffy features and decided not to finish his sentence.

“Yeah,” Beverly replied, her voice catching as she tried to hold in a sob.  She rolled over onto her back but moved closer and Jean-Luc leaned down to kiss her.  “Want to join me in the shower?” 

“Make it a bath?  I don’t even think I want to eat dinner tonight. I just want to take a bath with you and then cuddle.”  He smiled.  “Me too.”  He pressed another kiss to her lips. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”  He slid down until he was lying next to her and drew her against him, but she pushed him away.  “I’m so dirty and gross.”  He loosened his grip on her to let her move away with a wry smile. “I’m dirty too. It’s ok.” She bit her lip.

“It’s not.”

“No, you’re right.”  Beverly moved until she had her back pressed against Jean-Luc’s side.  “Hold me? Just for a minute?”

“For as long as you want me to.”  He rolled onto his side and spooned her. “Do you want me to fill the tub for you?” 

“Please.”  He pressed a kiss to the back of her neck.  “Am I joining you or would you rather be alone?”  Beverly thought about it for a moment and reached up to swipe at the tears that formed in her eyes.  “I don’t want to be alone right now.” 

“Ok.”  He squeezed her gently before rising and walking to the bathroom to begin filling the tub. “Bubbles or jets?”

“I don’t know...what do you think?” 

“I think that I will do whatever you need and whatever you want.  This is about you, not me.” 

“Bubbles please.” Jean-Luc nodded and left the bathroom to walk over to the replicator where he spoke the command for her favourite scent.

Beverly joined him a few minutes later and he helped her gently undress before he tugged off his own black gear and tossed it in the reclimator.  She seemed stuck in whatever scene was playing in her head, and he hoped he could draw her back from the misery.  He helped her into the water before settling himself behind her. She leaned against his chest, and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. She began to shudder, and he whispered his love into her ears.  “Let it all out, my love.”  She whimpered in response.

Jean-Luc shifted and drew Beverly onto his lap. He held her close while she cried, and his tears joined hers as he tried to erase some of the horrors he had seen earlier in the day. “I was one of those girls,” Beverly whispered.  Her fingers curled in his chest hair and she avoided looking into his eyes, afraid of the pity she would see there.   “Seeing them like that...was that what I looked like when you met me? Was I that...emaciated? Was my hair that dull and stringy? What did you possibly see in me?”

 “ I saw a beautiful woman with a spark of defiance in her. I saw a beautiful woman who didn’t deserve to be there.  I saw a woman who needed to be free.”  She smiled. “My hero.” 

Jean-Luc lifted her chin, encouraging her to meet his gaze. When she still looked down, he lowered his hand to her chest and rested it on her thumping heart. "I didn't know what to expect." He chuckled at himself. "I'd never..."

“Paid a whore?” She kept her chin down and refused to meet his eyes. 

“Enough of that." His voice was commanding. Her eyes snapped up to his face. Fear filled her features. "I'm not angry with you, Sweetheart." His voice softened. "I'm sorry. I just can't stand the thought of anyone talking about you that way. Even you."  He passed a finger gently down her face. 

 "It's the truth." He shook his head. "No, it's not."

 Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to her hair. "You didn't want to do that, Beverly. You were forced to. Even if you chose that life, you'd still be worthy of respect and love."

 "How can you say that?" Beverly turned and sobbed against his chest. "I..."

"Greeted a man you'd never met with a smile on your face to put him at ease. You kissed him, even though you didn't usually kiss your clients, and you told him your _real_ name. Beverly, that took bravery."  He rested his hand against her heart once more.  "You enchanted me."

“Really?”  Beverly lifted her head and met his eyes.  His eyes shone with his love for her.  “Really.”  He ducked his head and pressed a gently kiss on her forehead.  “You enchanted me then, and you continue to enchant me.  I love you.”  She sniffed.

“I don’t deserve it.”

“You do.  Don’t let anyone ever tell you you don’t deserve my love. That includes you saying it.”  She smiled slightly.  “I love you too.”

Jean-Luc picked up the puffy loofa Beverly loved to use. “Let me wash you.”  She blushed, but nodded.  “Wait here. I’ll be right back.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“Getting a jug so I can wash your hair.”  She smiled. “Oh.”

Jean-Luc hoisted himself out of the tub and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist so he didn’t drip all over the quarters and returned after a minute with an empty plastic jug and two cups of tea.  He handed Beverly one of the cups and got back into the tub.  “Mm, thanks.”

“Thought you might want a cup.” Beverly and Jean-Luc drank their tea and he twined his free hand in hers, needing to be back in contact with her and thinking she probably needed the contact as well.  He drained his cup and picked back up the loofa.  “Will you face me?” 

Beverly turned and placed her cup on the rim of the tub. He lathered up the puff and gently ran it across her collar bone to her shoulder and down one arm. He repeated the motion on the other side and Beverly closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensation.  He moved the loofa in light circles down her chest and across each breast, paying attention to the valley in between.  He worked the sponge lower, swirling it around her belly button and ending just under the water.  Beverly still had her eyes closed as he lifted one of her legs out of the water long enough to wash gently down her leg. He tickled her slightly behind her knee and gave each toe careful attention before washing back up her leg on the inside.  He washed her other leg with the same tenderness and gently kissed her big toe before lowering her leg back into the bath.  “Turn around again, sweetheart.”

Beverly turned with her eyes still closed and let out a noise that sounded like a purr when Jean-Luc gave her a gentle shoulder massage before he washed her back.  He pushed some of her hair to one side and pressed a kiss to her ear.  “Can I wash your hair for you?”  She nodded and he gently poured water over her long tresses and reached for her shampoo.  Beverly kept her eyes closed and her mouth opened slightly in an O shape as he sent tingles down her spine with his head massage. Her head lolled forward and he smiled. “Enjoying yourself?”

“Mmm-hmm,” was all Beverly could get out. 

“Good.”  He rinsed off her hair and applied her conditioner before gently running the wide comb Beverly kept in the shower through her hair to distribute the nourishing formula and to detangle any knots.  “Pull harder,” she whispered.

After rinsing off the conditioner he had her turn around again and he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips.  “Do you want to stay in the bath longer or go to bed?” 

“Bed?” 

“Ok.”  Jean-Luc got out of the tub once more and wrapped the towel around his waist before he lifted Beverly out of the tub to stand her on the fluffy mat.  He pulled the plug on the tub and tugged the towel out of her hand. “Let me.” 

He lovingly dried her off and when he was done, he wrapped her towel around her hair.  “Do you want me to braid it?”

“You can braid?” He grinned. “I can braid a horse’s mane.  Won’t it be the same?”  She cracked a smile and nodded.  He helped her into her fluffy robe first and began to brush her hair slowly, even though he had already detangled it in the bath.  He braided her hair and kissed her below her ear again. 

“Thank you,”  she whispered.  He smiled. “What do you want to do next?” 

“Can we go to bed?”  He nodded. “Pyjamas or naked?”  Beverly scrunched up her face in thought. On one hand, she really liked being naked in bed with Jean-Luc, but on the other hand, the fuzzy blue pyjamas she bought on base were comfortable.  “Tell you what,” he said tugging her towards the bedroom. “We’ll start with pyjamas, and take them off if you decide you want to be naked.”

Beverly fell asleep in Jean-Luc’s arms.  He thought about sliding her out so he could go to the gym, but changed his mind as he watched her sleep, a peaceful smile crossing her face for the first time that evening.  He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, joining her in dreamland.

###

Jean-Luc woke before the alarm and grinned.  In her sleep, Beverly managed to tug down his pyjama bottoms and had her hand wrapped around his erect penis.  Jean-Luc stayed as still as he could to not disturb her and waited for her to open her eyes. 

“Good morning, sweetheart. I see you found something in your sleep....” 

“What?”  Beverly looked at her hand and a blush crept over her face. “Oh!”  She went to withdraw her hand, but Jean-Luc covered her hand with his. “It’s alright.  It was pleasant to wake up to.” 

“I’m sorry.  I don’t know why I did that...”  Jean-Luc grinned. “Shhh, it’s ok.  But now that you have my attention....”  He turned his head and kissed her slowly and deeply.  She returned the kiss and his hands went to unbutton her pyjama top.  “Do we have time?”  Beverly was pushing down his bottoms as she asked.  He nipped her throat “There’s always time.” 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Over breakfast, they discussed their days. Beverly had to attend two lessons in the virtual classroom Walker had arranged for her, and she was supposed to do a four-hour shift in Sickbay as an orderly.  Doctor Aliat had decided to allow Beverly to help the girls instead of staying in Sickbay, for which Beverly hadn’t decided if she was grateful to her mentor or not.  She knew it was going to be another stressful day for her, and she was worried for Jean-Luc, too, as he donned his covert black garb once more.

“You’re going back?”  He nodded.  “SI wants us to do a final sweep to make sure we’ve spoken with all the girls. So far, no one has said they wanted to stay behind.  I just hope we don’t run into Bilius...or perhaps I do.  I’d like to kill him.” 

“ _Jean-Luc...._ No. Please.”  Jean-Luc cupped her cheek gently. “I’m sorry, my love. It’s just when I think about what he put you through...what those girls went through....” 

“I know, but please.  It won’t solve anything if you kill him...I don’t want to spend the rest of my life with a killer.”  He grinned.  “Rest of your life, eh?”  She blushed.  He tipped her chin up and kissed her. “Me too.”  Beverly smiled.  “Walk me to the classroom?” 

“Of course.”

As they walked through the corridors and Jean-Luc greeted his staff, Beverly let her mind wander. _Did we just get engaged?  I said I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.....he said ‘me too’..._ her face flushed again and Jean-Luc pulled her against him. “Are you alright? You look a bit flushed.”

“I’m fine.”   Jean-Luc stopped at the classroom.  “I don’t know what time I’ll be back...hopefully, today won’t take as long as yesterday. Just doing a final sweep of the facility.” 

“Ok.”  Jean-Luc pressed a quick kiss to her lips and dropped his voice low. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

###

“Wally, I think Beverly and I just got engaged.”  Walker eyed his best friend. “What do you mean, _think_?”  Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his head and repeated his conversation this morning with Beverly.  Walker grinned. 

“Yep. Sounds like it.”

“It can’t be that easy.  Can it?”  Walker shrugged. “You’re asking the wrong person, Johnny.  I’ve never dated anyone I wanted to marry.”  Jean-Luc gave his friend a playful shove. “You’re no help.” 

The pair approached the transporter room, where Jack was waiting for them. “Sorry we’re late, Lieutenant.  The Captain here was telling me how he just got engaged to Beverly.” Walker smirked at his friend.  _“Walker!”_

“Congratulations,  Johnny.”  Jean-Luc shook his head at his friend. “Don’t listen to Walker.  We aren’t. At least, I don’t _think_ we are.  Obviously, I need to speak with Beverly before we announce it to the world.  Now, are we ready to go back down?  Jack, is your team in place?” 

“Yep.  Just waiting for you.”

“Brilliant.”  Jean-Luc turned to his transporter chief.  “Energize.”

###

 _“Picard to Cappa.”_ Magi raised her eyebrows, but pressed her comm. “Cappa here.”

_“Lieutenant, I was wondering if you could come to the ready room?”_

“Uhm...of course, Sir.”  Magi wondered what the Captain needed her for as she walked through the corridors to his ready room, and also wondered why he was there and not in his quarters or with Beverly.  She knocked cautiously on his door. “Come.”

“You wanted to see me, Sir.” Jean-Luc smiled at Magi. “I did, but not as your Captain.  As the....boyfriend...of your friend.”

“I see, Sir.” Jean-Luc shook his head. “Please don’t ‘sir’ me right now.  Right now, I’m just Jean-Luc.”

“Ok.”  Magi tentatively took a seat. 

“Magi,  did Beverly tell you about our conversation this morning?”  Magi grinned. “She did.” 

“So you see my predicament?”  Jean-Luc took a sip of his tea and studied Magi’s face.  She was grinning and trying to suppress her laughter.  “What predicament is that, Sir?”   Jean-Luc levelled a look at her.  “Are you _really_ going to make me spell it out?” 

“Yep. You said you’re not my captain right now.  So right now, I’m protecting the interests of my best friend.” Jean-Luc smiled. “I see.” 

“This morning,  Beverly made a comment about wanting to spend the rest of her life with me.  I told her ‘me too’.  Does she think we’re engaged?”  Magi could no longer hold her laughter in and it bubbled out of her like a fountain.  “What’s so funny?”

“You.  Well, _both_ of you.  Beverly doesn’t know if she’s engaged to you now or not, either.”  Jean-Luc’s mouth formed a perfect O.  Magi laughed again.  “Can I suggest you actually ask her to marry you outright?”

“I think that’s....wise.”

“Mm-hmm. Something romantic.  You know, the two of you, some candle light...really sweep her off her feet. Do you have a ring for her?”  Jean-Luc nodded. “I bought it when we were at Starbase one five four.”  Magi raised her eyebrows.  “When Beverly was taking her exams?” 

“Yes.  I...let’s just say I knew then that I wanted to marry her.”  Magi grinned at her captain.  “Good.  I mean....I’m glad for you.”  She blushed slightly and Jean-Luc chuckled. “Protective over Beverly?”  Magi nodded. “Good. Now then, I think I’m going to need your help.  I know Beverly has been busy with the girls...do you think I should wait until we have brought the girls to the base or should I ask her now?” 

“Honestly?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “I would ask her as soon as you feel ready to.” 

“Thank you, Magi.  And could you do your captain another favour?”

“Of course, Sir.”

“This conversation _never_ happened.”

###

Beverly spent her afternoon helping several of the girls make calls to their parents or other loved ones and made sure she was on hand to answer any questions.  Some of the parents wanted to meet the ship at the base as they didn’t want their daughter’s travelling back alone.  Beverly grinned and thought back to her own conversation with her grandmother a few months prior.

_“Nana?”_

_“Beverly?  I gave up hope on ever hearing from you again.  Are you alright? Where are you? Where have you been?”_

_“Nana...slow down.  Yes, I’m fine.  Now.  I wasn’t before.  When I left to take my exams I was abducted and forced to....well, it’s not important.”_

_“It is.”_

_“Nana, I was abducted by Orions.”  Beverly’s grandmother fell quiet for a minute, then. “Oh.”_

_“Yeah.  I was there ever since until last night when I met Jean-Luc.  He’s in Starfleet and he helped me escape.”_

_“Are you coming home?” Beverly shook her head. “No. At least, not right now.  Jean-Luc....he has a ship and I’m going to stay with him for a while and I might even get to take my Academy exams six years late.”_

_“Well, alright. If that’s what you want to do.  But....I miss you.  I love you.  How can I send you letters?”_

_“Send them to the_ USS Stargazer _.  I need to go now, Nana.  I love you too.”_

###

Beverly entered their shared quarters that evening and looked around.  The lights were out, save for candles that decorated every hard surface along with flowers.  Her favourite daisies were mixed in with pink roses and the flowers were on all available surfaces not covered by a candle. There was music playing softly, and on the table, a bottle of wine with two glasses.  She grinned. “Jean-Luc?” 

Jean-Luc stepped out of the shadows.  He had changed out of his uniform and was wearing a shirt with a deep V to show off his abs.  Beverly licked her lips. “Hi.”  He came up to her and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Hi.” 

“Should I change? You look dressed up...”  he grinned. “You can change if  you want, but it’s not necessary....come dance with me?”  Beverly nodded and took his hand and soon she was being held snugly in his arms while they swayed to the music.  “This is nice. What’s the occasion?”

“You.”  He kissed her again and she wrapped her arms around his back.  “I love you, Beverly.”

“I love you, too.” 

Jean-Luc suddenly dropped to one knee and held her hands in his. “Beverly.  My love.  This morning we made a small declaration to each other...do you remember?”  Beverly nodded with tears in her eyes.  “I just wanted to...make sure you knew I was serious this morning.  Beverly. Will you marry me?  I know we have only been together for a few months, but you complete me in ways no one ever will.” 

Beverly had tears streaming down her face. “I know....I know I don’t have any experience but I can honestly tell you that I’ve never felt this way about anyone...yes, I will marry you.”  Beverly fell to her knees to kiss Jean-Luc while he placed the simple ring on her trembling finger.  “I love you, Jean-Luc.”

“I love you too.  Oh, Beverly...” Jean-Luc pulled her into his arms and fell backwards onto the floor with her on top of him and he laughed while he kissed her.  Beverly looked at her ring. “It’s beautiful.” 

“I’m glad you like it.”  Beverly slid her fingers under his shirt and lightly tickled his stomach.  “I’d like to make love to my fiancé now....” 

“That can be arranged.” 

###

Jean-Luc was lavishing attention on Beverly and she stretched her arms above her head.  Jean-Luc reached up and wrapped his hand around her wrists.  Beverly stiffened. “No! Let go of me!” 

Jean-Luc immediately removed his hands and rolled off of her.  “Are you ok?” 

“No.  I’m..I’m sorry.  It’s just....” Beverly let out a sob and Jean-Luc wanted to pull her against him. “Can I hold you?”

“YES! Oh god. Yes. Please don’t think you can’t touch me because I...”  Jean-Luc kissed her temple and brushed her hair back from her face. “Shhh. Start at the beginning.  I grabbed your wrists.  What did that trigger.”

Beverly took a few deep breaths. “I never liked being restrained.  We couldn’t _really_ tell the clients no just because we didn’t like something or get away, but if something was unsafe, we could always back out and Bilius would review the surveillance and then determine if it really _was_ unsafe.  Being held down, sometimes even tied down always made me nervous because I had no way of getting out if they did something to me.”  she hiccupped. “One time I was left tied up for over a day.  I didn’t know if anyone was ever coming back to untie me....”

“It’s alright, Bev.  I promise. I won’t ever hold you down.  And the thought of tying you up never crossed my mind.”  He kissed her temple and rose from the bed. “Where are you going?”

“Getting you something to drink.”  She smiled. “Thanks.”  He tossed his dressing gown on and passed her the pink fluffy one she loved.  “Might as well be comfortable.” 

“You’re not mad we stopped?”  He sent her a smile. “Of course not. I want you to be comfortable. This sounds like something we should talk about.  Do you want to stay in bed or move to the sofa?” 

“Will you hold me either way?”  He nodded.  “Sofa, I think. I want the bedroom to be a fun place.” 

Jean-Luc balanced two cups of tea when he joined her on the sofa.  He grabbed the blanket from the back of the sofa and wrapped it around them , wrapping his arms around her in the process. “Ok, love. Talk to me, please?  I need to know what you don’t like so I don’t accidentally do it or ask you to do it.” 

“Only if you tell me what you don’t want.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “That’s easy. Anal.”  Beverly’s eyes went wide. “To give or receive?” 

“Uhm...both.  I’m not really a fan.”  Beverly was relieved. “Me neither.  Bilius used to make us use plugs to stretch us and I used to cry at night when I had to wear one. And then the men would do it and it would make me bleed. One time I had to have surgery.”  Jean-Luc slipped his hand inside her dressing gown and gently caressed her bottom.  “This beautiful bottom?” 

She nodded.  “It felt...violating.” 

“Oh my love.  I’m so sorry.  I promise you I will never violate your delicate bottom.”  She smiled.  “And...I once had a client who wanted me to do it to him with a dildo.  That was gross.” 

“I dated a woman who wanted to know what it was like.  She seemed to enjoy it, but I found the whole thing rather distasteful.” 

“I’m glad we’re on the same page.”  She played with his fingers twined in hers. “Please don’t be mad at me...”

“Never.” He pressed another kiss to her temple.  “Just talk, my love.”

“I don’t like....I don’t want...I mean I never enjoyed...”

“Go ahead.” 

“Blow jobs,”  She softly spoke. He smiled.  “That’s alright.  I think I can live without them.”  Beverly’s eyes brightened. “Really?”

“Yes, really.  I mean, they feel good, but if my wife doesn’t enjoy giving them, I’m not going to force her into it.”  Beverly grinned. “Wife. I like that.”

“Well, that’s what you’ll be.” 

“Yeah. When?” 

“When what?” 

“When will we get married?”

“I suppose,”  he said, lifting her fingers to his lips and kissing them, “whenever you want.  We’re on our way to Starbase one five four to drop off some of the girls. I could ask Admiral Quinn....”

“No one on the ship can do it?”  He shook his head. “Only me. And I don’t think I can perform my own ceremony.”  She frowned. “I just don’t want to wait.” 

“Me neither. It’s just a week to the base. Can you wait a week?”  She grinned. “Yeah, I guess so.”

They kissed a few more times and Beverly deepened one of the kisses. “Can we go back to bed now?”  

###

The alarm went off far earlier than either of them wanted to be awake.  Beverly mumbled, “Morning already?”  And Jean-Luc chuckled and leaned over to kiss her.  “Morning already. I don’t know about  you, but I have a lot of meetings today.”

“No meetings, but I have a lab to do in Stellar Cartography.”  She stretched and rose from the bed and walked naked towards the bathroom.   Jean-Luc watched her and grinned. _How did I get so lucky?_ Out loud, he said. “Want me to get breakfast sorted?” Beverly shouted her thanks over the sound of the shower. 

Jean-Luc kissed Beverly before they left their quarters. “And you’re _sure_ you want to get married next week? You don’t want to wait or go home to Caldos or get married on Earth?”  Beverly shook her head .”I want to be married now.” 

“What about your grandmother?”  Beverly shrugged and followed him out the door. “I’ll tell her about the wedding, but...truthfully, we didn’t get along that well after I turned fourteen or so. Do you need to tell your parents?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “I’ll tell them later.  My father likely wouldn’t allow my mother to travel anyway, so unless you wanted to get married in France....”  Beverly’s eyes lit up. “France?”

“Do you want to get married in France instead?”

“I don’t know. Maybe?”  He kissed her once more outside the Stellar Cartography lab.  “Why don’t we talk about it tonight? I won’t mention it to Quinn during my call today until we talk.” 

###

Beverly’s lab was fairly easy, just creating a starchart for the ship’s current location and she was done early.  After sending her chart to Walker, she headed for Magi’s lab.  She couldn’t wait to tell her new friend – her best friend – about Jean-Luc’s proposal.

 

When she entered Magi’s lab, Magi grinned at her.  “Hey, Bev.  Thought you had a lab today?”

“Honestly, it wasn’t hard.  When do things start to actually get _interesting_?”  Magi laughed.  “Probably not until you start the third year curriculum.  I found first and second year to mostly be rehashing things I had learned in school or while studying for the entrance exams.  How good were you in calculus and bio?  Oh, what am I saying? Of _course_ you aced Biology....”  Beverly grinned. 

“Yeah.  But at least I might get through my first and second year faster....but I’ll probably take some time off to go on a honeymoon....”

“Yeah, true. Wait.  What?”  Beverly grinned again and held out her hand. “Jean-Luc proposed!” 

“Officially? Down on one knee?”  Beverly nodded. “Wow! Congratulations!  Did you set a date yet?” 

“Either next week on Starbase one five four or _maybe_ in France at Jean-Luc’s home.” 

“But not Caldos?”  Beverly shook her head. “No. I have no intentions on ever returning. Nana will...well, if we get married in France, Nana will get an invitation.  If we get married next week, I’ll let her know.”  Magi reached out and patted Beverly’s shoulder.  “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s alright.  I mean, I know Nana loved me.  She and I just...didn’t agree on what I should do with my life.  It’s a little bit like what Jean-Luc is going through with his father....Oh,”  Beverly clapped her hand over her mouth. “I’m not sure Jean-Luc wants me to tell the crew anything that personal about him.”  Magi waved her hand. “I’ll forget you told me.  Hey, do I get an invite to this wedding, wherever it is?” 

“Sure! Will you be my maid of honour type person?  I mean, I don’t really _know_ what you do...I don’t even know what _I’m_ supposed to do.” 

“Uhm...well, I guess I can help you pick out a dress?”  Beverly grinned at her friend. “I’d like that. Hey, do you mind if I do some studying on your bench?”  Magi shook her head and waved Beverly over to the small park-like area. “Go ahead.  I’ll try not to talk _too_ much.” 

Beverly grinned and pulled out her PADD and tabbed to the module she was working on in Biology.  She was going at her own pace for most of the courses that were lab-centric and she hoped to be able to get through them quickly.  It looked like her biology class was going to be just as easy as the stellar cartography class was, maybe even easier.  She pulled out a stylus to highlight important parts of her text and the noise of Magi’s lab soon faded into the background until her communicator beeped. 

“ _Felix to Howard.”_

Beverly sighed.  Ensign Felix was assigned to look after the refugee women in the cargo bay.  “Howard here.”

_“Ensign Howard, are you busy?”_

“I’m working on some coursework, Carus, what do you need?” 

_“Beverly, some of the girls...well, I think you ought to come here if you can.”_

“Is everything alright?” 

 _“There’s been a lot of crying today....and some yelling....some of the girls are asking for you.”_ Beverly sighed. “I’ll bring Lieutenant Cappa with me.  Howard out.”  Beverly rose and grimaced at Magi. “Did you hear that?”

“Yeah.  Let’s go see what we can do.  Are you alright to go see them?  I know it’s hard for you...” 

“I’ll be fine.  I just need to decompress after.” 

“A couple of episodes of _Rotates_ in my quarters with some popcorn?”  Beverly grinned at her friend. “Sounds perfect.”


	6. Chapter 6

Beverly and Magi walked into the cargo bay turned dorm and found themselves facing a group of angry, bored, and frustrated women.  Fifty women sharing the empty cargo space had apparently been a bad idea, but there was nowhere _else_ to put them as the ship simply didn’t have enough spare quarters and Jean-Luc thought it wouldn’t have been fair to offer private quarters for only some of them. 

“Oh, it’s _you,_ ” one of the women sneered at Beverly when she walked in.  Beverly visibly flinched and Magi placed a hand on her shoulder.  “We came as soon as we received the message from Ensign Felix. What can we do to help?”  Magi turned her smile onto the younger woman who had spoken.

One of the younger girls shouted, "why can't we leave this cell?”  Another one chimed in with, “This is no better than before, at least then we had our own rooms!”  Soon the room was filled with the voices of many of the women issuing questions and complaints including “the shower isn’t working!”

"Ladies, please!" Magi held up her hands. "It's safer for all concerned. This is a Starfleet vessel, not a cruise liner. We simply can’t allow civilians to have the run of the ship.  For your safety and ours." She waited for some of the heckling to stop. "We will be at Starbase one five four in five days. Just be patient. We know it's hard, but this is the best we can do for you at the moment.  As to the shower, I will alert engineering and they’ll have someone come look at it as soon as possible."

"The best you can do?" A woman toward the front who Beverly recognized as one who had often gained Bilious'  favour by turning on other girls via gossip jerked her thumb at Beverly. "I wonder what _she's_ done to deserve better?"

 "Why aren't you in here with us?" A young girl Beverly recognized as one who had chosen an abortion, spoke up. Her tone was without malice, but her confusion was evident.

"Don't you know?" The cruel one sneered. "She's the Captain's whore."  Beverly spun on her heel at this comment and ran out of the door before the cruel woman could see the tears pricking her eyes.  She paused just outside the door to try to listen to the rest of the conversation. “I noticed he put a ring on her finger, too. Bet _that_ doesn’t last the minute she says no to him!”

“ _She_ has a name.  _Ensign Howard_  is a member of Starfleet and has taken up a post on the ship. Ensign Howard's relationship with the Captain is none of your business." Magi stared them all down.

She turned to Ensign Felix. "Ensign, contact Lieutenant Commander Adams  and ask him to begin an investigation into who is spreading rumours among these women.  If it’s a fellow officer, I expect them to be dealt with. I’ll speak with Commander Keel directly if I need to. And alert Engineering to the shower issue?  Ask for a female Engineer. And ask for some more security to be sent.”  Felix nodded and moved back to her station to make the calls.  Magi turned her eyes to the women. “I’m not afraid to have _any_ of you sent to the brig if you continue to cause disruption.”

"Why are you protecting her?" Another angry voice called out. "She's a common whore like the rest of us!”

"I'll not have you insulting any women." Magi glared at them. "Some women choose to engage in prostitution. This is their choice, and they are not whores, but women who have made a career choice you did not originally make. That includes Ensign Howard, who like you, had no choice."  There were a few contemplative looks, so Magi continued.

"Every last one of you was kidnapped, just like Ensign Howard. You are victims of trafficking and slavery. Ensign Howard was involved in every one of your rescues. In fact, she insisted on being the one to greet every single one of you as you were beamed aboard." She made a point of making eye contact with the instigator. "Without her help, none of you would be here."

 Magi gestured to the dress the woman had on and to the colourful beds. “You have Beverly to thank for your beds not being Starfleet regulation grey and for the assortment of dresses and other clothing to pick from.  Beverly also made sure you each had your own toiletry kit.  So _don’t_ try to suggest that Ensign Howard has done nothing for you.”

 More than one of the younger girls looked away, ashamed, and several of the others looked openly embarrassed. "Neither Ensign Howard nor myself will be subjected to this verbal abuse. We won't be back. Again, we will reach the star base in five days,  where there will be dedicated counsellors on hand to help you adjust and to assist you with returning to your families.   I wish you the best in your new lives."

Magi turned and nearly ran into Beverly as soon as she was through the door. "Are you ok?"  Beverly turned around. The tears she had held at bay while talking to the other women now coursed down her face.  “Is that what people think? That I just slept with Jean-Luc to get my position on the ship...what will they think after we’re married!” 

“Who cares?” Magi linked her arm through Beverly’s.  “Come on, I think we just added some hot chocolate to our date with the holosoaps.” 

###

Word of the altercation in the shuttle bay got back to Jean-Luc, via a security officer.  Jean-Luc looked up from his desk when someone pressed the bell outside his door. “Come?”

Walker ushered the assistant security chief, Lieutenant Adams into the room. “Captain, I think you’ll want to hear this.”  Jean-Luc quirked an eyebrow at his first officer but turned his eyes to Adams. “Lieutenant: Report.”

“Yes, Sir. Ensign Felix contacted us for more security to be dispatched to Cargo Bay Two,”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows, “due to an altercation that had taken place.  Lieutenant Cappa apparently threatened some of the women with the brig over their behaviour, and I was informed that Lieutenant Cappa and Ensign Howard are to no longer be contacted for assistance.” 

“Oh?”  Jean-Luc’s eyebrow quirked.  “I was under the impression Lieutenant Cappa was assigned to act as counsellor and Ensign Howard was assigned as part of her medical studies.”

“Er....yes, Sir. They were. But...uhm....”  Adams looked back at Walker who merely gestured for him to continue. “Perhaps I better relay the conversation. We can play the surveillance.”

“You have the surveillance turned on in the Cargo Bay still? Lieutenant, that is a gross invasion of privacy for these women.   That makes us no better than the Orion we rescued them from.”  Jean-Luc frowned.  “No, Sir.  It’s not a video feed.  I mean, there is a video feed, but it’s only recording our booth. We turned off the recordings in the bay.  But Ensign Felix was clever and turned on the surveillance when the altercation started.” 

“But you’ve since turned it off?”

“Yes, Sir.  We kept it running until I arrived with extra security, but it’s been off since.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Good.  Computer: Display recording from Shuttle Bay Two from....”  he glanced over at Adams.  “1300 to 1400, Sir.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “From 1300 to 1400.”

Jean-Luc watched with horror as Beverly and Magi were subjected to the verbal abuse from the women and he rose out of his seat when Beverly was accused of being a whore. “Computer:  pause.” He turned to Walker.

“Number One, were you aware of this?”  Walker shook his head. “No, Sir. Not until it was brought to _my_ attention.” 

“Lieutenant Cappa didn’t...” Jean-Luc trailed off, not sure if Walker and Magi were making their relationship known.  “No.  But I do know that she and Beverly are watching holosoaps and eating their weight in chocolate.  Her words when I called about dinner plans.”  Jean-Luc grimaced and sat back down. “Computer: Unpause.”

He finished watching the footage in stony silence until Magi left the cargo bay. “Computer: Pause. Lieutenant, is there anything else I need to watch on this footage?”

“No, Sir.  They seemed to settle down a bit after Lieutenant Cappa left. They were a bit upset when the extra security arrived, but...”  Adams trailed off and shrugged at his captain. “Can’t be helped, Lieutenant.  If they require extra security, it’s by their own doing.  Now, I heard Lieutenant Cappa saying she wanted to find out how the rumours began about Ensign Howard.  Have you been able to track it down?”

“Yes, Sir. Ensign Hoppa.” 

“Number One, isn’t she one of our cadets on work experience?”  Walker nodded.  “It seems she felt as though Ensign Howard was receiving special treatment due to her relationship with you and instead of coming to me with her concerns, she choose to mouth it around the mess hall.  Yeoman Klarik picked it up and took the story back to the cargo bay when she was delivering fresh linen to the women.” 

“I see. I take it that you will handle this?”

“Yes, Sir.  A note has already been put in Klarik’s file and Klarik is to be rotated off when we reach the base.  Hoppa will be disciplined as well, however hers will involve informing the Academy.”  Jean-Luc frowned. He had hoped everything could be handled internally.

“Of course.  Thank you, Lieutenant for bringing this to my attention.  Continue the increase in security in Cargo Bay Two and _do_ use the recording feature with discretion.  In fact, make sure an announcement is made to inform the women we have that capability and will turn it on in the interest of protecting them and our crew if we feel it necessary.” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“You are dismissed.” Adams left the room and Jean-Luc scrubbed his face.  Walker headed for the replicator and procured a cup of tea for his captain and a coffee for himself.  “Ah, thank you, Walker.”  Jean-Luc sipped at his tea.  “Walker, do you think this is going to be a problem?”

“Johnny, we’ll be rid of them in five days. How much trouble can they cause in five days?” 

“I meant Beverly and my relationship.” 

“Oh.” Jean-Luc frowned. “Oh, indeed.  I know I cleared it with Admiral Quinn and with the superintendent and that’s why Beverly is reporting to you and Doctor Ailat.  But I never thought people would think...” 

“I wouldn’t beat yourself up over it, Johnny.”

“I’ll try.  Do you think Beverly is alright?”  Walker grinned.  “She’s watching cheesy holosoaps with her best friend.  I’m _sure_ she’s fine.”

###

Beverly was curled up on the sofa in her best friend’s quarters sipping her second cup of hot chocolate and laughing at the antics on screen.  “This show is so crazy, but for some reason....I love it.”

“I know. The show’s been running for something like fifty years – the cast might change, but they’re still churning out the same stuff and I guess we’re watching the kids now. They even have some holodeck adventures. Maybe next time we have shore leave on a base we can book one!” Beverly gave her friend a watery smile and Magi patted Beverly’s leg.  “Are you ok?” 

“I don’t know.  Those words hurt.” 

“I know...but it’s just jealousy.”  Beverly drew her knees towards her chest and propped her chin on them. “Of what?  They got out too!” 

“Yeah, but they don’t have a sexy balding captain for a fiancée.”  Magi grinned. 

“He _is_ pretty sexy,”  Beverly got a dreamy look in her eyes and Magi laughed. “Ways to cheer up Bev: Bring up Jean-Luc. Got it.”  Beverly smiled at her friend. 

“I know they’re frustrated, but we’re almost to Starbase one five four and they’ll all get to go home and start living their lives the way they want and not the way Bilius forced us to...” 

“Maybe they’re scared.” 

“Of what?”

“Well, you had never gone shopping as an adult until we went together, had you?  So how many of those girls have identical experiences?”  Beverly frowned at her friend. “I hadn’t really thought about it.  I guess any of the girls who had been there as long as me – or longer.  I mean, I know I said Bilius tried to get rid of girls once they reached about twenty, but honestly, some of the girls are over twenty-five.  If they looked young or had some kind of specialty...”  Beverly trailed off and frowned again. “You were supposed to be making me feel better and now I just feel bad for them.” 

“Oops, sorry Bev.  I wasn’t trying to excuse their behaviour. That woman had no right to call you those things.” 

“They all did the same things I did in order to survive.  Some days, it was literally do this thing you don’t want to do or be killed...should I have let Bilius kill me instead?”  Magi shook her head. “No. Absolutely not.  Please tell me you don’t _really_ think that anymore?” 

“No. I mean...I have a great life. I’m getting married, I’m still going to be a doctor...but you know, Magi, sometimes the pain still hits me.  Or I get weird flashbacks.  Jean-Luc and I...” Beverly trailed off and blushed.  “I want to tell you something, but it’s about your Captain.  Would you be ok hearing about intimate details?”

“I can pretend I don’t know it when I see him.”  Beverly smiled. “Thanks.  We were being intimate and Jean-Luc grasped my wrist and held them above my head and I just freaked out!  I told him no and to stop because all I could remember was the one time a client wanted to tie me up and then they left me there.  Or right after I was kidnapped and Bilius had me chained up.  I _couldn’t have normal healthy sex with my fiancé!”_ The tears were streaming down Beverly’s face now and Magi reached over and tugged Beverly against her to comfort her.  “Shh...Bev, let it all out.” 

“I feel like all I do is cry lately.” 

“It’s ok. You have a lot to deal with.”

“But...” 

“But what, Bev?”  Beverly sniffed. “I’m also _really_ happy.”  Magi smiled. “That’s good. So what happened when you told Jean-Luc no?” 

“He stopped.  He removed his hands and held me instead and then we talked about some of the other things I didn’t like that I had been forced to do because Jean-Luc didn’t want to accidentally do or ask for them.” 

“Good, because I would have gone over and beaten him, even if he is my captain if he hadn’t stopped”  Beverly smiled. “Thanks.  But I just want to be able to be intimate with him without crying. Is that too much to ask?” 

“Do you cry every time?”

“No.  Just when...things come to the front of my mind.”  Magi patted her arm. “Then I wouldn’t worry if you cry occasionally.  It’s obvious Jean-Luc loves you.”  Beverly looked down at her ring. “Yeah.  I love him, too.”  Magi laughed. “I would hope so, since you’re getting married.” 

Beverly giggled. “I’m getting married!” 

“There’s the smile.”  Magi patted Beverly’s shoulder before getting up. “More hot chocolate?” 

“Sure, why not?” 

Magi was at the replicator when her comm unit went off. _“Owry to Cappa.”_

“Go ahead, Nika.” 

_“Hey Magi, it’s ‘Friday’.  You coming over for a film?”_

“Uhmm...” Magi looked over at Beverly.  “I’m hanging out with Beverly Howard right now, can I bring her too?”

_“The Captain’s girlfriend?  Yeah, I guess so.  I mean, she doesn’t like spy for her boyfriend, does she?”_

“Fiancé, and no. She doesn’t. Are we doing food? All Bev and I have had has been hot chocolate, popcorn, and cookies.” 

 _“Yeah. Come on over when you’re ready. Owry out.”_ Magi turned to Beverly. “So, want to experience what life on a ship is _really_ like?  Do you know Ensign Owry?” 

“Uhm...I think I saw her in Stellar Cartography this morning. Why?”  Beverly shot a puzzled look at her friend. “She’s invited us over for movie night.  Nika and a few other girls and I have the same shift cycle, so tonight is the start of our ‘weekend’ and we usually do something together.  You’re welcome to join us?” 

“Ah...won’t that be awkward? I mean, I’m a Cadet....”  Magi shot Beverly a sarcastic look. “You’re a year younger than me.  Your situation is unique and you _don’t_ need to tell the girls.  It’ll be fun. You should meet some of the other girls.”  Beverly pondered the offer and drew her knees up to her chin. “If you think....if you think it’ll be alright.  Should I tell Jean-Luc?” 

Magi held up her hands. “Hey, that’s up to you.”  Beverly tapped her communicator.  “Howard to Picard.”

_“Hey Bev. Everything alright?”_

“Yeah, I wanted to know if you minded if I hang out with Magi and some of the other girls tonight?”  Jean-Luc chuckled. “ _Sweetheart, you don’t need my permission to meet friends.”_

Beverly twisted a strand of hair around her finger.  “I didn’t know if we had plans for dinner.” 

_“Nothing special planned.  I’ll get something in the canteen with Walker instead. You go and enjoy yourself.  I’ll leave a light on for you.  Picard out.”_

Beverly grinned to Magi. “I’ve never hung out with a group of girls before....what will we do?” 

“Eh, whatever we want. We talk, we eat, we watch films. You’ll love it. Come on!” 

###

Beverly hung back after they entered Nika’s quarters. There were three other girls present – all Ensigns or Lieutenant Junior Grades.  Magi nudged her. “Guys, I want you to meet Bev.  Bev, I think you know Nika, but do you know Marci, T’Pic, and Sylva?”  Beverly shook her head, but greeted the other girls. 

“Hi,” Nika said. “Welcome to our little club.” 

“Hi,” Beverly shyly replied.  She sank onto a corner of the sofa and drew her knees up to her chin.  “Aw, we don’t bite! I promise. Can I get you a drink?”  Beverly nodded.  “Just some water, please.”

“Water?”  Nika wrinkled her nose.  “It’s a boozing kind of evening.  We have all sorts.” 

“Ah..I don’t really...well, I’ve only drank a few times.”  Nika smiled. “It’s up to you.  We’ve got all sorts of stuff to try.”  Beverly nodded. “Ok, I’ll try a drink.” 

“There’s the spirit!” Nika passed her something bright red.  “I don’t know what this is, but it’ll make your tongue turn red.”  Beverly smiled and took a sip. Her eyes bulged out as the alcohol burned her throat while her teeth felt as if they had been dipped in sugar.  “Good, huh?”

“It’s interesting....”

Nika settled on the sofa next to Beverly. “So, tell us about yourself.  What brings you to us?” 

“Um....”  Beverly looked over at Magi. Magi noticed the panicked look on her face and gave her a smile.  “I don’t want to lie to my new friends, but...my story is kinda painful to tell.” 

“Oh,” Nika said.  “Well, you won’t bring us down if that’s what you’re worried about.”  Beverly took another sip of her liquid red courage. “The short version is I was abducted on my way to take my Academy exams when I was sixteen and I was recently rescued.”  She kept it short and without detail.  Beverly knew that the full story for the women in the cargo bay hadn’t been released to the rest of the ship, they just knew the girls were refugees and she wasn’t about to tell them _everything_. 

Sylva’s eyes went wide. “That’s....that’s bloody awful, Bev.  How many years were you held?” 

“Six,”  Beverly looked at her knees, not wanting their pity.  “But, I’m healing. Just....know that Magi was my first friend other than Jean-Luc and Walker...I mean, the Captain and Commander Keel.”  Magi grinned “Nah, he’s just Wally when I talk about him in here.  Don’t worry, if you talk about Johnny. No one will spread it around. Right girls?”  There were nods all around, but Sylva asked, “Who’s Johnny?” 

Magi blushed. “Wally’s nickname for the Captain. I gather it’s only allowed to be used by close friends.”  Beverly nodded. “Yeah.  I don’t even use it.  I think it was a nickname when he was at the Academy.” 

T’Pic had been silently observing.  She was a Vulcan, and really didn’t understand the human rites of hanging out with friends, but had always humoured Nika and Magi.  She looked at Beverly.  “You are like the girls we picked up?” 

Beverly decided not to beat around the bush, but hoped they wouldn’t ask her too many questions.  “Yes.” 

T’Pic nodded. “You are brave.”  Beverly blushed.

“Ah, T‘Pic is our token logical one. “ 

“Are you Vulcan?” 

“I am.”  Beverly nodded. “I’ve never met a Vulcan before.”  Nika grinned. “Ah, old ‘Piccy here isn’t like regular Vulcans.  She actually knows how to have fun.”

“Quite.”

“ _And_ she’s already married, so you two will have something in common!”  Beverly smiled at T’Pic.  “Is your husband on board the ship too?”

“No.  He is not my husband.  He is my mate and he is on Vulcan.” 

“Oh.”  Beverly could see the conversation wasn’t going to get anywhere, so she turned to Sylva.  “Andorian?” 

“Part.  My mother was human. Unfortunately, I inherited Dad’s skin.”  Sylva frowned.  Beverly smiled at her. “I think it’s pretty.” 

“Thanks. Just wish I didn’t have stunted antennas.”  

“I hadn’t noticed.”  Sylva grinned.  “Thanks.” 

“Right ladies. What’s our pleasure tonight?”  Nika picked up her PADD to scroll through for a holofilm to transmit to her larger screen.  Magi shrugged. “Bev and I have been watching _Rotates_.”

“How far are you?”

“Uhm...Episode twenty-two?”  Nika grinned. “Brilliant.  Sit back ladies, it’s time for _As the Planet Rotates._ ”

###

Magi had to call Jean-Luc to come get Beverly several hours later.  “Captain...can you come get Bev?  She kind of...well, she drank a lot and I don’t think she should walk the corridors alone.  She might not be able to remember her way.” 

_“Where are you?”_

“Ensign Owry’s quarters, but we’ll walk back to mine.  I’m only a few doors down.” 

 _“I’ll meet you there in fifteen minutes.  Picard out.”_ Magi grinned at her friend. “Come on, Bev. Let’s go back to my quarters.” 

“Ok.  I had a great time!”  Magi laughed. “I can see that. “ 

“Thanks for inviting me, Nika!”  Nika smiled. “Absolutely. You’re a permanent member of our club.” 

“We have a club?”  Nika laughed. “Not really.  Just a group of girls who get together before our day off. We take turns hosting, but since you share quarters with the Captain, we can skip you.”  Beverly shook her head. “No, I want to host too.” 

“I don’t know, Bev....it might be a _little_ awkward to hang out in the Captain’s quarters.”  Beverly frowned. “Oh.”  Magi patted her arm and looked at Nika.  “Honestly, it’s just like anyone else’s quarters. It’s not like the Captain would be there while we were.” 

“Sorry Bev.  Of course you can host sometime.”  Beverly grinned at her new friends. “Great!” 

Magi ushered Beverly out the door and down to her quarters, where Beverly collapsed on her sofa in a fit of giggles. “That was fuuuuuuuun.”

Magi just grinned and made her friend a cup of coffee. “Here, drink this.” 

“Why?  I’m not thirsty.”

“No, but it might sober you up.”  Beverly shrugged and drank the coffee.  “Am I drunk?”

“Yes.  Absolutely.”  Beverly started to giggle.  “I’ve never been drunk before!”

“First time for everything!” 

###

Beverly groaned the minute she opened her eyes.  Jean-Luc stroked her face, gently.  “Good morning, sweetheart.”  Beverly made more grumbling noises and tried to open her eyes and then immediately covered her face.  “Sorry  Computer: Lights thirty percent.”  The lights dimmed in the bedroom. 

“There’s a glass of water next to the bed for you, and a hypospray.” 

“Next time I’m drinking synthahol.”  Jean-Luc grinned at his fiancée and leaned over to press a kiss to her forehead.  “Are you hungry?” 

“No.  I don’t think  I can handle food right now.”  Beverly swung her legs over the side of the bed. “Ooooh. Too much movement,” and fell back on to the bed.  “Come on, sweetheart.  Let’s get you in the shower.  I bet you’ll feel better after a shower.”

“Says you,”  Beverly mumbled, but allowed her fiancé to help her stand.  “Are you joining me in the shower?” 

“If you want me to.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for a flashback involving the abuse Beverly faced.

The five days to Starbase 154 seemed to take longer than five, as far as Beverly was concerned.  Even though Magi had decided they would no longer interact with the other women rescued from Plabus Three, Beverly was still fielding calls from the various people stationed in the cargo bay.  She finally had enough and practically shouted at the Yeoman who contacted her over one of the girls wanting a different coloured dress.

“I don’t bloody care what she wants.  If it’s on the rack, she can have it. Or she can trade with another girl.  Or _you_ can go to the reclamation center and get one for her. But I am _done_ with trying to help those women.” 

 _“Uhm...ok.  I’m sorry I bothered you, but the girl said...”_ Beverly sighed. “No, I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.  We told the girls two days ago that I was no longer coming to see them or helping them after they decided to insult me with foul language.  Who wanted the dress?” 

_“Liselle?”_

“I know her.  Look, I’ll go replicate the dress she wants, but will you deliver it?  I don’t want to put my nose in that cargo bay.” 

_“Sure. I’ll meet you there.”_

“Thanks. Howard out.” Beverly turned to Nika.  “Sorry, Nika.  Looks like I’ll have to cut my visit short.” 

Nika smiled at her new friend. “That’s alright. I only wanted to ask you something.” 

“Well, go ahead. Liselle can wait.”  Nika smiled. “I was wondering...have you ever been waxed?”  Beverly slowly nodded.  “It was one thing Bilius insisted on.  We needed to be neat and tidy.  Everything below the neck got waxed, and if you had excess facial hair, that was waxed off too.” 

“Does it hurt?”  Beverly shook her head. “Not really. I mean, it’s kind of a shock, but it’s over quickly.” 

“Have you done it since you’ve been here?”

“No. Jean-Luc,”  Beverly blushed, “He doesn’t seem to mind.”  Nika blushed in return. “I really should have thought about that before asking.  I still don’t want to know about my captain.”  Beverly giggled.  “Sorry.” 

“It’s alright.” 

“Are you thinking about waxing?”  Nika nodded. “To surprise Darvin.  But....there’s so many options. Do I do just a trim?  Do a triangle? Take it all off?”  Beverly made a face. “No.  Don’t take it all off.  Any grown man who wants to sleep with a woman completely shaved down there is really just a paedophile.  Pre-pubescent girls are bare. Women are not.  Besides, it’s itchy when it grows back.”  Beverly shuddered, remembering the few times she had been ordered to get it done.

“Beverly, would you go with me?” 

“Sure.  Magi and I booked the holospa for when we get to one five four. Why don’t you join us and we’ll do the waxing there?” 

“I’ve never been to a spa before...”

“Me neither.  But Magi thought it would be fun. Getting a full body massage and facials and...well, whatever else is on the menu, I suppose.”  Nika grinned. “Sounds delightful.”

“Should I have Magi add you to the appointment?” 

“Yes, please.”

###

Beverly flopped onto the bed after her evening shower clad in her dressing gown. “Are we there yet?” 

“One more day, Sweetheart.  Is it getting bad?”  He rolled over to face her and started gently stroking her lower legs.  She giggled slightly. “That tickles, but it feels nice. And yes.  The demands from those women are getting out of hand.” 

Jean-Luc continued to stroke her legs, enjoying the little noises she was making. “But I thought you and Magi weren’t going to their dorm anymore?”

“We aren’t,”  Beverly paused to close her eyes and purr as Jean-Luc hit a particularly sensitive spot behind her knee.  “But the problem is no one else stepped forward to be a liaison for them so whenever they want something, because they don’t actually _need_ anything, the security on duty there calls me.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “I’m sorry. I wish you had told me.” 

“No, because then it would look like I was running to my fiancé to fix things.”  Jean-Luc’s hand travelled just under the edge of her robe and she shivered slightly.

“Have you been getting harassed for being my fiancée?”  Jean-Luc’s face registered concern.  She shook her head. “No.  Not since Walker dealt with that rumour. And the girls Magi introduced me to are great. They only think it’ll be a _little_ weird to have girl’s night in the Captain’s quarters.” 

“Well, anytime you want to host, I’ll go play cards with Walker and Jack.”  Beverly nodded. “Thanks.” 

“Of course. I want you to feel at home here.  Feel free to decorate, too.”  Beverly’s eyes lit up. “Really?”

“Sure.”  His hand hovered over the knot on her robe. “Can I?”

“No.  I’m cold.” 

“Bet I could warm you up....”  Beverly laughed and pushed his hand away. “Nope.  But I liked what you were doing to my legs. Don’t stop.”  He grinned and resumed stroking her legs.  She shivered and made a noise in the back of her throat that sounded like a purr.  “Roll onto your back, my love.” 

Beverly rolled over and Jean-Luc resumed stroking her legs and slipped his hands under the edge of her robe to press gently into her backside.  This time, Beverly let out a moan.  “Don’t stop.”

Jean-Luc lifted her robe and gently pressed his lips to her backside.  She shivered.  “I quite enjoy your bottom.  It’s rather delicious.”  Beverly turned her head to the side and rolled her eyes. “Good.  It’s the only one I have.”  He chuckled and moved his hands higher to her hips, but they were soon stopped by the belt of her robe.  “Are you sure I can’t remove your robe?” 

“Hmm.”  Beverly reached down to her waist and tugged the knot free.  He grinned and slowly peeled the garment off her shoulders, pausing to lavish attention with his mouth and fingers on each shoulder.  “You know,  I have a massage booked for when we get to the base.” 

“Mm, but you need some stress relief now, sweetheart.  Your shoulders and neck are rock hard.”  He straddled her hips then and pressed into her neck with his thumbs. “Unngh,”  came out of Beverly’s mouth. 

Jean-Luc gave Beverly a full-body massage and she was floating on a cloud when he gently rolled her over and pressed a kiss to her lips.  She smiled and tugged him close, moving her fingers to his waistband to push down his shorts.  He raised his hips and allowed her to remove his shorts.  “What are you doing, my love?”

“I want...no, I _need_ you. Please?”

“Well, as long as you don’t have this reaction to your masseuse on the base....” he nipped at her throat.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

###

_“Strip.”  The gruff voice of Bilus carried far in the small room and Beverly slowly removed her clothing.  She hadn’t been wearing much, but she suddenly felt vulnerable.  Bilius held the device in his hand that could cause her pain and she recoiled, remembering the nasty jolt he had given her the night before._

_“Good.  You’re learning obedience. Now, lie on the bed, and raise your arms above your head.”  Beverly swallowed hard, but did as she was told.  Bilius strapped the remote to his waist and grabbed at her wrists, tying her tightly to the bed.  She whimpered slightly and he glared.  “Do you want to feel pain, little girl?”  Beverly shook her head.  “Good.  Now, spread your legs wide.”_

_“I said WIDE!”  Beverly jerked when he yelled and it caused her shoulders to hurt, but she spread her legs and she did her best to keep her legs still when Bilius grabbed each ankle and tied them, too, to the bed.  She was spread eagle and completely vulnerable._

_“Good girl.  Now, your client has one more request.”  Beverly closed her eyes and bit her lip, afraid of what was going to come next.  Suddenly, she felt a piece of fabric being wound tightly across her eyes and when she opened her eyes, she was greeted with darkness._

_“He wants you to remain quiet, too.  If you can’t be quiet, a gag goes in.  Do you understand?”  Beverly could only nod her head. “Good,” she felt a finger trail itself down her torso and insert itself between her legs.  “Just need to get you nice and wet for the clients.”  Beverly’s eyes went wide at the word ‘clients’. She had only ever serviced one client per night before.  She bit her lip as she felt Bilius’ finger work its way in and out of her and did her best not to recoil at the cold feeling of the lubricant he squirted inside her._

_Bilius rose from the bed and shoved his finger in her mouth. “Lick it clean and taste yourself.”  Beverly stopped herself from biting his finger and dutifully did as she was told.  “Good, girl.”_

_Bilius left the room and Beverly was left to shiver in the cold with her blindfold absorbing her silent tears  and straining her ears to listen for the client to enter._

Beverly sat  up in a cold sweat, jostling Jean-Luc who had his arm loosely wrapped around her in his own slumber.  He sat up next to her. “Are you ok?”

“No,”  she whispered out.  “I had a nightmare....”  she trailed off and buried her face behind her hands.  Jean-Luc leaned over and pressed a kiss to her temple. “Do you want to tell me about it?”

“No, please. I....”

“I understand.”  Jean-Luc pressed another kiss to her temple and rose from the bed. “Where are you going?” 

“Getting you a cup of Aunt Adele’s warm milk.  It will sooth you and help you get back to sleep.”  She smiled at her fiancé. “Thank you. Can you bring me my journal?”

“Sure,”  Jean-Luc found the leather bound book on the desk and grabbed a writing implement before passing it to her.  “Will you write down your dream?” 

She shook her head. “I don’t....I don’t really want to re-live it, but Magi thinks I should write about my experiences.  She said if I get it out on paper, it will help to get it out of my head.” 

Jean-Luc nodded. “She’s not wrong.  It’s why we are encouraged to keep personal logs. Less distraction if you get your thoughts out.  Do you want some privacy while you write?” 

“No. Could you....I know this is awful of me to ask you to do this but can you hold me?  I just...” 

“Sure.  Before or after I get the milk?”

“Both?”  Jean-Luc smiled and crawled back into bed.  “Scoot forward.”  He got behind Beverly and pressed her back into his chest and placed a kiss on her neck. “I promise not to read what you write.  Just...take as much time as you have and know that I’m not going anywhere.”  She nodded.

“You can read over my shoulder if you want, but...I don’t want to talk about it, ok?”  Jean-Luc nodded, then realising he was behind her spoke “ok,” out loud before he dropped his chin on her shoulder.  He would give Beverly whatever she wanted in order to make her feel safe. 

###

“Are you leaving before the girls?”  Jean-Luc was munching on a croissant and glanced up from the PADD where all the crewmen who requested leave were listed. 

“Do you mind?  Magi, Nika, and I have a spa appointment in the holospa.  And I’d rather....”  she trailed off and looked at her plate.  Jean-Luc reached across the table and patted her hand.  “I understand.  Go when you’re ready.  The girls won’t be going all at once, but the first wave isn’t set until ten.” 

“Thanks.” 

“So...you ladies getting massages? Manicures?”

“Probably.  And a wax.” 

“Wax?”

“Yeah,”  Beverly tossed her hair over her shoulder. “Waxing my bikini line.”  Jean-Luc’s mouth formed a perfect ‘o’ and Beverly laughed. 

“I’ll let you see it tonight,”  she rose and Jean-Luc stood with her and headed back toward their bedroom.  “Where are you going?”

“To take another shower.  A _cold_ shower.”  Beverly could only laugh as she put on her shoes to go meet her friends. 

###

Jean-Luc glanced at the PADD and passed it to Walker.  “First wave of girls are leaving now.  Each girl should have an escort from Starfleet meeting her at the gangway and if her family is here, they will take her to them.  If not, she’ll be assigned quarters and her escort will help her adjust and decide where to go from here.”  Jean-Luc sighed and Walker patted his back.  “I know this is hard for you.”

“Beverly was one of these girls.  If we hadn’t met....”

“Stop thinking like that.  You met Beverly, you fell in love, and you’re getting married.  Speaking of, is it today?”  Jean-Luc shook his head.

“No, I think we’re waiting to get married in La Barre.  We called my parents a few nights ago and Maman is smitten with Beverly.”

“And your father?”  Jean-Luc held out his arms and shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine.  Oh, he’ll be polite to Beverly and welcome her into the family, but beyond that, who knows? But, Beverly knows my father isn’t the nicest person.”  Walker nodded.  He remembered Jean-Luc’s father from their academy days.  He clapped Jean-Luc on the back again. “I’m still best man, right?”

“Of course.  I thought I’d ask Jack to stand up with me, too.  What do you think?”  Walker nodded. “He’s not a bad guy. I mean, we _have_ been friends with him since the Academy.” 

“Beverly’s told me Magi is her maid of honour. Are you still dating her?”  Walker nodded again. “Yeah, I know we’re kind of on again, off again, but we’re back on and I think this time we might actually make it work.”   Jean-Luc grinned at his best friend and Walker looked at the PADD once more. 

“Ugh, this is the worst part of being on the command team.”  Jean-Luc chuckled at his friend. “Just wait until you’re a Captain.”

“No thanks, Johnny. Not yet, anyway.” 

###

Beverly was reclining in a spa chair with her friends on either side. She had had one slight panic when they offered to put cucumber slices over her eyes, so they found her a mask that had eye holes cut outs so she could still see.  She glanced at the polish options for her toes and giggled. “Orange?  Or green?”  Nika wrinkled her nose.  “Orange or green? Really?” 

“Sure, why not?”  Magi laughed at her friends. “Nika, Beverly is unique.  Ask her what colour her favourite bra is.”  Nika raised her eyebrows for her friend to continue. “Hot pink.”

“You’re nuts, but I like you.  Alright, if you really want orange or green, go with green.  It’s cuter.”  Beverly nodded and held out the polish to the manicurist.  “Green for my toes, please.” 

“Dare I ask what you’ll pick for your fingers?” 

“Just a nude colour.  I don’t want to draw attention.”  Nika rolled her eyes. “Suit yourself.  I’m going for red.”

“For your date?”  Nika nodded.  “Have you decided what kind of bikini wax you want?”  Nika shook her head. “Did you?” 

“I’m just going to have them neaten it up a bit. Just a triangle. Nothing flashy.” 

“But don’t you....” Nika trailed off and wrinkled her nose again. “Wait. Never mind. You sleep with the Captain.”  Beverly giggled. “Sorry.”

“Nika, I find it’s easy if I try to forget that when she talks about Jean-Luc, she’s talking about the Captain.  Especially since I don’t call him Jean-Luc.” 

“I’ll try.” 

###

Beverly suggested Nika watch her get waxed since she had never had one done before and Nika gaped when Beverly casually removed her underwear and laid on the chair naked from the waist down. “Uhm....”

“You can ask them for paper panties, but it doesn’t really bother me.” 

“Oh.”  The technician came in and Beverly explained that Nika was having her first waxing done next and she had offered to let the other woman observe and the technician immediately began to explain everything to the women.  “How much do you want off?”

“Just a regular bikini wax will do for now.” 

Nika watched with fascination as Beverly lay placidly on the bed and allowed the technician to move her legs around and manipulate the her skin.  Beverly only winced once after a particularly vigorous tug. 

“You want the back done too?” 

“Sure.” 

“Back?”   Nika asked.  “My butt crack.”  Nika’s eyes went wide as Beverly rolled over and allowed the wax to be applied. 

Beverly rolled over and the technician began to apply a soothing cream to the area.  When she was done, Beverly reached for her panties and tugged them back on.  “Your turn, Nika.  Do you want me to stay with you?”

“Uhm...”  Nika trailed off. She wanted Beverly to hold her hand, but she was nervous about being naked in front of both Beverly and the technician.  “Do you have any paper panties for my friend?”  Beverly asked the technician.  A pair was produced and a screen appeared in the corner.  “Does that help?”

“Thanks.”

Nika walked out of the holospa slightly bow-legged.  “Wow, that hurt.” 

“Sorry.  When is your big night with Darvin?” 

“Tomorrow.”

“Good.  We can get you some of the soothing gel to put on it and you’ll feel better in no time.”  Beverly linked arms with her new friend.  “Let’s go find Magi and get some lunch.”

###

Beverly took a sip of her cocktail and giggled. “Cocktails at lunch. I could get used to this!” Magi grinned. “Yeah, don’t get _too_ used to it.” 

“And maybe...maybe just the one.”  Beverly grinned at her friends, remembering what had happened a few nights ago when they were drinking. “Being drunk was strange and I felt out of control.  I’m not sure I liked it.”

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s ok. I’m glad I experienced it with friends.  I trust you guys.”  Beverly let out a yawn.

“Tired?  Up too late with Jean-Luc?”  Beverly shook her head. “I wish.  I....had a nightmare last night.” 

Magi glanced over at Nika and Nika rose. “I think I’ll go do a little shopping.....Bev, Magi, catch up with me later?”  Beverly held out her hand to her new friend. “I’m sorry.  I....”

“Trust me, I understand. When Magi goes into counsellor mode.” 

“Thanks.”

Magi watched Nika leave and turned back to Beverly. “Do you want to go somewhere more private? We could go back to the ship?” Beverly shook her head. “No, I want to stay away until all the girls are gone.  But maybe someplace a little less open than the middle of the food court.”  Magi looked around and spotted the coffee shop they had gone to on their last visit. “Coffee?  We know a really good place.... “

“I could go for a coffee.” 

They settled onto a sofa in a quiet corner of the cafe.  Beverly savoured her first sip. “Mm, I do love this coffee.”  Magi grinned.

“So...the nightmare? Are you ok?”

“I wrote in the journal you gave me.”  Magi smiled. “Good. Did you tell Jean-Luc?”  Beverly shook her head. “No. Well, I told him he could read over my shoulder but I didn’t want to talk about it.  I already freaked out once, I don’t want him to think I’m damaged goods.”  Magi reached for her friend’s hands . “Beverly, you _aren’t_ damaged goods. And you know Jean-Luc loves you no matter what.”

“Yeah,”  Beverly smiled.  “He does. But this dream...it was almost the same thing that happened when Jean-Luc grabbed at my wrists.” 

“When you were restrained?”  Beverly nodded and recounted her nightmare memory for her friend, wiping tears from her eyes.  “I don’t know what brought it on.” 

“What happened earlier in the day?” 

“Ugh, I had to deal with another call from the girls in the cargo bay,” she frowned. “Is that the trigger? Dealing with the other girls I used to ‘work’ with? Jean-Luc and I didn’t even make love last night.  He came in late after a meeting to coordinate getting the girls off the ship and I was already in bed.  I woke up slightly and gave him a kiss, but then I went back to sleep.” 

“Did you want to make love last night?”  Beverly shrugged. “I mean, it’s not like I expect it to happen every night.” 

“Let’s go back to your nightmare...you said it was the same thing that triggered you last week?”  Beverly nodded. “I just can’t handle being restrained.  Thank goodness Jean-Luc understood when I flipped out during sex.”

“Let’s not think about Jean-Luc right now.  Let’s think about _Beverly_.”  Beverly frowned.  “You know I don’t like thinking about myself.” 

“I know, but you can’t pretend you haven’t been affected by everything that happened when you were being held.  It’s going to be a while before you never think about it.” 

“I just want to forget about it.”  Magi smiled at her friend.  “Keep writing in your journal.” 

“I will.”   Beverly drained her cup. “Mm, that’s so good.  Remind me to order another pound of beans.” 

“Want another cup?” 

“Please.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light bondage. Very light. Not really worth warning for, but I thought I should anyway.

Beverly and Magi found Nika in a lingerie shop and soon joined her in going through the racks. Beverly spotted a section hidden behind a beaded curtain and gasped when she stepped through.  A woman soon rushed over to her.  “I see you’ve found our private collection.” Beverly eyed the room.  The room was dominated by clothing made out of thin pvc.  It was the sort of thing Bilius might have had some of the girls wear, but she never had.  She eyed a short black dress with a large silver zip made to look like leather. 

“Ah,  it’s reversible.” 

“Reversible?”

“You can wear the zip in the back or in the front. Why don’t you try it on?”  Beverly shook her head.   “No, I...I couldn’t.”  The sales woman was already tugging the dress off the hanger and pressing it into Beverly’s hands.  “You’re under no obligation to purchase it.” 

“Well, alright.”  Beverly headed into the small changing room and first put the dress on with the zip in the back.  “Woah,”  she exclaimed and quickly removed her bra.  The dress had a deep V in the front that just covered enough to make it decent.  She left the changing room in search of a three-way mirror and the sales woman gushed.  “You look amazing.  Like it was made for you. It fits you like a glove.”

“It’s not a little....revealing?” 

“That’s the point.  Now, try it the other way.”  Beverly shrugged and shocked the woman by simply pulling her arms into the dress and turning it around.  “Hmm.”

“You can unzip the dress as far as you’d like.  Give it a try.”  Beverly carefully tugged on the large silver ring and pulled it all the way down to her navel.  “Wow.” 

“Wow, indeed.  You are simply stunning.”  Beverly blushed.  “I think I prefer it the other way around.”  She paused and thought for a minute. The dress, despite being risqué for her, made her feel powerful and like she was reclaiming her own body.  “I’ll take it.  Can I wear it now?”

“Certainly, we can beam your other clothes directly to your quarters.”  Beverly smoothed the imitation leather down over her hips and frowned. “I have panty lines.” 

“We have a range of invisible panties, or you could simply go without....”  Beverly grinned. “Well, that’ll shock Jean-Luc.”

“Jean-Luc?”

“My fiancé,”  Beverly grinned and slipped off her green panties to add to her pile of clothing.  “I like it.” She glanced at her feet, still clad in a pair of simple ballet flats. “I need shoes.” 

“We actually sell shoes, though they might be a little high for you if you’re not used to heels....” Beverly grinned.  She could dance in six inch stilettos.  “Black and high, please.” 

Beverly impressed the sales woman by walking easily in the four inch high heels she was brought.  “Wow, that’s impressive.” 

“Hmm,”  If there was one thing to come from her ordeal with Bilius, at least she was able to walk in high heels without teetering.  She laughed. “I’ll be taller than my fiancé in these.” 

“We can get a smaller heel if you’d like?”  Beverly shook her head. “No.  I love these. Uhm....do you sell men’s clothing?”

When she emerged from behind the beaded curtain, her friends gasped.  “Beverly, you look....” Beverly blushed. “Is it too much?” 

“No, honey, not at all!”  Magi reassured her friend. “It’s just a shock after what you usually wear.  Is this...” 

“No,  I never wore anything like this.  But I feel...powerful.”  Nika eyed her new friend. “You need some red lippy to complete the look,” she began digging in her bag and passed Beverly the tube and a small mirror. 

“With my hair? Really?”

“Positive.  Give it a try.”  Beverly shrugged and applied the lipstick.  “Wow, Bev!  That’s hot.” 

“Do you think Jean-Luc will like it?  I mean, is it too much? Should I forget about it?”  Magi shook her head. “ _Beverly_.  What did we say about doing things for Beverly and not anyone else?”  Beverly grinned. “I really like this.” 

“Then it’s settled!” 

###

Walker came up to Magi and Beverly and kissed his girlfriend. “Who’s your friend?  I thought you were hanging out with Beverly today?”  Beverly laughed.  “Wal...it’s me”  Walker’s jaw dropped.

“Beverly! You’re....” he glanced at Magi. “Go ahead, say it.”  Walker sheepishly grinned. “Beverly, you look hot! You’re going to knock Johnny’s socks off!” 

Beverly blushed. “Thanks. Where is Jean-Luc?” 

“Should be here in a few minutes.  He got waylaid by Admiral Quinn on  his way over.”  Beverly’s blush got deeper. “You don’t think he’ll bring him over, do you?” 

“Nah.”  Walker laughed. “I wish I had a camera to capture Johnny’s face when he sees you!”  Beverly grinned and Magi nudged him. “I have my PADD.”

“Brilliant. Pass it here.” 

Beverly turned her back to the door so Jean-Luc wouldn’t see her right away.  Walker held the PADD up and nudged Beverly.  “He just walked in.”  Jean-Luc strode over to his friend and shot a puzzled look at the PADD in Walker’s hand.

“Have you seen Beverly?”  Beverly slowly turned around and Jean-Luc’s mouth fell open.  “Wow.”

“Do you like it?”  Beverly smiled at her fiancé.  Jean-Luc grabbed her hips and tugged her closer.  “I love it,  but do you?” 

“I feel...empowered.  Like I’m in control.”   Jean-Luc grinned. “I’ll let you be in control anytime...”  Walker covered his ears. “Ok, that’s my cue to get out of here. Magi?  Interested in dinner?” 

“Sure.  Bev, I’ll see you later.”  Walker wrapped an arm around his girlfriend and they left the engaged couple laughing. “Well, that’s one way to get them to leave us alone.”  Jean-Luc leaned forward to kiss her and grinned when he had to stand on his toes tenderly kissed her.  “You really do look amazing.” 

“Walker said I was hot.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “He did, did he?  Well, he’s not wrong.”  He gently stroked her side.  “Can I take you to dinner?” 

“I see you changed out of your uniform.”  Beverly plucked a stray thread on Jean-Luc’s shoulder.  “I had planned on asking you out to dinner before I saw the dress.”  She smiled.  “Good.  And yes.  Er....”  Beverly flushed suddenly.  “You don’t think my dress is too whoreish, do you?” 

“Now why would you think that?  You just said it made you feel powerful.” 

“The heels are a little high,”  she frowned. 

“I like them.  It makes you taller than me and it puts my lips right here,” he said as he pressed a kiss to her throat. 

“Mmm, keep that up and we won’t make it to dinner.”  He grinned and twined their fingers together.  “Let’s go.”  He tugged Beverly’s hand and she started to follow him and lowered her lips to his ear to whisper, “And I’m not wearing any panties!” 

Jean-Luc took her to the private dining room for Captains and Admirals.  “I thought you might like to dine here away from where any of the girls might be?”  Beverly nodded. “Oh god, if any of them see me wearing this...”  Jean-Luc placed a finger against her lips. “Shh. You said you felt empowered.  Own it.”  She grinned. “You sound like Magi now.” 

He grinned back and placed a kiss against her throat again.  “I love you.”

“I love you, too.  Oh, I bought you some trousers to go with my dress.”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows.  “You did?” 

“I mean, you don’t have to wear them....”  Beverly looked at her feet and Jean-Luc raised her chin.  “Do you want me to go change?” 

Beverly shook her head. “Not if we’re going to the Admiral’s dining room.  But...will you wear them someplace else?” 

“I promise.”

###

When they got back to their quarters, Beverly kissed Jean-Luc deeply and pushed him against the window in their quarters and pulled his shirt off.  “I want...”

“What do you want?”  Jean-Luc asked between kisses while Beverly’s hands went to the waist of his trousers to tug them down. 

“I...”  Beverly blushed for a minute and Jean-Luc tilted her chin up.  “Tell me.” 

“Can I...tie your hands behind your back?”  Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows but nodded.  “If that’s what you want.  I’ve never been...but I’m willing to try.” 

“I want to do something, but I need to be in control.” Jean-Luc nodded and Beverly disappeared into the bedroom and came back out with the silk belt from her pink dressing gown.  Jean-Luc grinned and clasped his hands behind his back.  “I’m all yours.” 

Beverly lowered to her knees and Jean-Luc’s mouth fell open.  “Beverly...sweetheart, you said you didn’t want to do this...please don’t if you’re not....ohhhhhh.”  Jean-Luc was suddenly glad that his quarters were located on the opposite side from the docking port and no one could see in.  “Oh, god...Beverly....”  Jean-Luc’s eyes closed.  Beverly’s mouth felt incredible and he understood why she asked to tie his hands, but he was desperate to run his fingers through her hair and show her how much he loved and appreciated what she was doing. 

“Beverly?  Can you untie me?”  He felt Beverly’s hands move to the knot and she slowly unpicked it.  His hands moved to her hair and he gently ran his fingers through her tresses.  “I love you.  This means so much to me.”  Beverly moved her hands to his backside and gave a gentle squeeze. “Ohh...Beverly....I’m going to....”  

Beverly rose and shyly smiled.  Jean-Luc tugged her forward and kissed her deeply.  “Thank you.  I know this was difficult for you....you didn’t _need_ to. I told you that I was fine.” 

“I know, but....I love you.  And I wanted to.”  He smiled.  “My turn?”  He turned them in a circle and backed her towards the window and started to inch up her dress.  She laughed and he knelt on the floor in front of her.  “Dress on or off?” 

“Mm, keep it on.”  Jean-Luc grinned when he inched up her dress. “This is special.  I hope you didn’t do that just for me.”  He pressed a kiss against her waxed skin. “Did it hurt?”

“A little.” 

“Well, then...let me kiss it and make it better for you.” 

Beverly nearly lost her balance and she giggled.  “That was...wow.”  She kicked off the stilettos and Jean-Luc grinned at her toes. “Shame you weren’t wearing your favourite panties.” 

“Why?”

“Your toes would have matched!” Jean-Luc rose from the floor and reached behind her and unzipped her dress.  “As much as I love this dress...”

“Take it off and make love to me....please?”

###

Beverly stretched in bed in the morning and felt freer.  They were still docked with the station, but they would be leaving later in the day and there would be no more girls demanding her attention or making rude comments . She rolled over and kissed Jean-Luc, who was already awake and reading his correspondence on a PADD.  “Morning, Jean-Luc.”

“Good morning, my love. Sleep well?”

“Mm, yes.  What are you doing?”  She squinted at the PADD in his hands. 

“Just catching up.  A few crew members have asked to stay at the base to go on leave, Admiral Quinn has a new assignment for us, and I have a letter from Maman, though it’s addressed to you.”

“ _Me?”_

“Yep.”  Jean-Luc passed her the PADD and she sat up in bed to read the letter. A blush spread across her face as she passed the PADD back to Jean-Luc. “She said it was delightful speaking with me the other day,”  Beverly blushed.  Jean-Luc chuckled and leaned over to give her a gentle kiss.  “I told you, Maman already loves you.” 

“She wants us to visit. She thinks we should visit before we have our wedding so I can see the vineyard first.  What do you think?” 

“I think we can get married whenever you want. If you want to have a longer engagement, that’s alright with me.”  Beverly tapped her chin in thought. “It might be nice to be partially done with school. I don’t want to get married and then return immediately for classes.”  Jean-Luc nodded. 

“When do you have a break?” 

“I can take a break whenever I want since I’m doing everything independent.” 

“Why don’t I check the schedule for the ship and see when I can take a break? We can take my personal shuttle to Earth and visit my parents...hopefully Papa and Robert won’t scare you away!”  Beverly grinned. “Nothing will.”

“I’ll hold you to that.” 

“Good.”  Jean-Luc sighed and leaned over to kiss her once more. “Now I need to go and be a boring Captain.  Join me for breakfast?”  Beverly nodded. 

“I’ll work on my lessons in my study today, I think.  I know the girls are gone, but...” 

“I understand.”  Jean-Luc rose from the bed and tossed on his dressing gown before heading out into the living room. “Coffee?” 

“Yes, please!”  Beverly reached for her own bathrobe. “I’m going to take a quick shower.”

When Beverly emerged from the bedroom in her cadet uniform, she could smell the coffee. “Mm, you made proper coffee, didn’t you?”

“Thought you might need it if you’re going to be toiling away with your books today.”  He passed her a cup and she grinned. “Thanks.” 

###

When Jean-Luc met Beverly for lunch, she had a frown on her face.  “Hard day?  You look upset.” 

“Sorry. I was just talking with Nana.” 

“Was it bad news?”  Beverly shrugged.  “She wants to meet you.”  Jean-Luc gently teased Beverly with a finger down her cheek. “I’m not _that_ bad, am I?”  Beverly smiled and shook her head. “No, of course not.  But she wants us to come to Caldos and I...”

“You don’t want to go back.”  She shook her head again and looked at the floor. “No,” she whispered.  Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around her.  “I’m sorry. We can invite her to meet us in France if you’d like. I’m sure Maman wouldn’t mind at all.”  Beverly’s face brightened.  “Do you really think so?” 

“I’m sure of it. We’ll call Maman this evening and then you can invite your grandmother, or Maman can send her an invitation directly.” 

“I hope she agrees to go.  Nana is a little...set in her ways.  I mean, we didn’t always live on Caldos, but ever since Grammy passed away, Nana’s been a little odd.”

“Who’s Grammy?”  Jean-Luc made his way over to the replicator and ordered lunch. “I hope you don’t mind, but I have a meeting with Quinn this afternoon before we can leave and I need to eat.  Want something?”  Beverly nodded and Jean-Luc asked the replicator for a second order of his own lunch – a cup of soup and some bread – while Beverly continued to speak.  “Grammy was my great-grandmother, so Nana’s mother.  She helped to settle the colony on Caldos and it’s why we moved there after Arvada.  Gramma was a little funny too,”  Beverly paused. “Hm. Maybe it goes with Howard name.  Maybe I’ll turn out a little funny too when I’m older.”  Jean-Luc placed the soup on the table and pulled Beverly against him to give her a kiss. “And I’ll love you even if you are ‘a little funny’, as you put it. Besides, you haven’t met my Tante Pauline.”

“Who’s that?”  Beverly returned his kiss before sitting down to begin to eat.  “Maman’s sister. She’s...well, she ran away when she was sixteen and returned to the family ten years later with her daughter, my cousin Yvette.  Yes, named after Maman.” 

“Oh, will I get to meet them?”  Jean-Luc nodded and dipped his bread in the soup. “We can invite them to the wedding.” 

“I’d like that.  I’m afraid I only have Nana from my family.  My father’s family lives in Ohio, but I don’t even know if they knew I was abducted....I definitely hadn’t heard anything from them after Mom and Dad died. At least, Nana never said we did.”  Beverly frowned again.  “Hmm. I can’t imagine they would have cut themselves off from their granddaughter though.” 

“We can look into it, if you’d like.  Is the last name Howard?”  Beverly shook her head. “No. Howard was my mother’s last name.  I’m not sure if I even know what Daddy’s last name was.  I guess it’s on my  birth cerficiate?” 

“I’m sure we can find out.”  Jean-Luc glanced up at the clock. “I’m sorry, sweetheart. I need to go.”  He rose and gave her a kiss before tossing his dishes in the reclimator.  “Love you. See you tonight.”

“Love you, too.”  Beverly watched the door slide shut after Jean-Luc and smiled.  She hoped his mother would agree to inviting her grandmother to their home.  Caldos wasn’t a place she wanted to return to, and she definitely didn’t want to take her fiancé there.  She put her dishes in the reclimator and made herself another pot of coffee to take back into her study.  She wanted to take her mid-terms soon and had a lot of studying to do.


	9. Chapter 9

“Number One, you have temporary command for two weeks...don’t break my ship.”  Walker smirked at his best friend. “Would I?”

“Well...you _do_ have form....”  Jean-Luc grinned back at his friend. 

“I’ll need a temporary second officer.”  Jean-Luc thought for a minute. “Make it Jack.  He could do with the experience.  Besides, you won’t be my First Officer forever, and he might get the chance for a promotion eventually.”  Walker raised his eyebrows. “Trying to get rid of me, Johnny?”

“Absolutely not!  But, Walker, you  have to admit you’ll soon be wanting a command of your own.”  Walker looked down at the floor. “Welll....”

“You’ve been offered a ship and I wasn’t told?”  Walker shook his head. “Not exactly.  SI has an assignment for me at the Academy, but I told them I wasn’t willing to take it quite yet.”  Jean-Luc shot his friend a puzzled look. “Why not?”

“Can’t leave you in a lurch.  Not with your wedding soon. You’ll be needing someone to look after the ship while you take your lovely wife on a honeymoon.”  Jean-Luc smiled. 

“It might be a while. Beverly and I have decided to wait a little...we’re going to La Barre so she can meet  Maman and Papa and see where I grew up.  Her grandmother is joining us next week, and then we’ll decide where to get married. Are you _sure_ you want to wait?”  Walker nodded.

“SI can wait.”

###

Beverly picked at a stray thread on her cadet uniform while Jean-Luc prepped the shuttle for landing.  Of course, his father wouldn’t let him land it on their property, so Jean-Luc had needed to speak with the mayor to get permission to use a field nearby.  Jean-Luc smiled at his fiancée. “You look lovely, Sweetheart. Stop worrying.” 

“Sorry.  I can’t help it.  I’ve never....well, I’ve never met the parents of a boyfriend before, let alone my fiancé.”  She looked at the decking.  “Will they think we’re making a mistake?” 

“No.  You’ve talked with Maman on a call and in letters.  If Papa has anything to say, Maman will make sure he doesn’t say it in front of you...and if he has a problem...tough,”  Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed her quickly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.  Walker’s given me a few of my flying lessons. Can I help with the landing?”

“Sure!  It would be helpful to have a second pair of hands.” The two expertly landed the shuttle and Jean-Luc couldn’t help but grin.  “Just a few lessons, eh?”  Beverly blushed.

“Well...actually...he passed me out two days ago.”  Jean-Luc’s grin got bigger. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“I’m surprised all right.  Congratulations, my love. _You_ get to pilot us back.”  Beverly couldn’t keep the grin off her face as she grabbed her  suitcase and a messenger bag. 

“What’s in the bag?” 

“Schoolwork.”  Jean-Luc frowned. “Am I keeping you from your studies?”  Beverly shook her head. “No, nothing like that.  But if I have time, I might do a little studying ahead.  I’m waiting for my mid-term results right now.”  Jean-Luc nodded and reached for her suitcase. “Here, let me take that for you.” 

They were met outside by the mayor, who shook Jean-Luc’s hand.  “Never thought I’d see Jean-Luc Picard grace our town with his presence again.  Congratulations on your promotion, Captain Picard.” 

“Thank you.  I assume it’s alright if my shuttle is parked here for the next two weeks?”

 _“Oui._  We will keep it safe for you.”  Jean-Luc nodded. “Thank you.” 

“Aren’t you going to introduce me to your friend?” 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to introduce her to my parents first.”  The mayor nodded. “ _Absolutment”._

The couple walked away and Beverly nudged Jean-Luc’s shoulder. “That was rude.” 

“What? Oh, I’m sorry Beverly.  I just wanted...” he hung his head. “I wasn’t thinking.  I’m sorry.  I promise if we run into anyone else before we get to the vineyard, I will introduce you.”   Beverly grinned. “It’s alright.”  He reached for her hand with his free hand and threaded their fingers together.  “It’s a short walk to the vineyard.  Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.”

Jean-Luc squeezed her hand as they rounded the bend and the main house was visible.  “Is that it?” Jean-Luc nodded. “It looks incredible!”

“It’s...adequate.”  Beverly snorted. “Adequate? You could fit three of Nana’s cottages in it!  And you just have one brother?”  Jean-Luc nodded. 

“The house has been in the family for generations. My great-great-grandfather was one of twelve. That’s when they extended the house.  Most of the rooms are kept closed off.  Papa doesn’t like a lot of technology, but he did install a few servobots just to keep those rooms dust free.” 

“Wow.”  Beverly watched as the front door opened and a small woman with auburn hair came rushing down the stairs. 

“Jean-Luc!”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at Beverly and called back. “Maman, at least give us time to get to the house before you accost us!”

“Sorry!”  Beverly smirked as the woman walked back up the short flight of stairs and stood on the porch. 

“Beverly, meet my mother.” 

###

Beverly was soon ensconced in a corner of the conservatory with a cup of tea and Yvette Picard speaking in rapid fire French.  Beverly looked over at Jean-Luc, helplessly.  Jean-Luc dropped a hand onto his mother’s shoulder. “Maman. Standard, _S'il vous plait_.” 

“Sorry, Beverly.  I’m just so excited to finally meet you!”  Beverly blushed under the attention and Jean-Luc moved to sit next to her and reached for her hand, giving it a squeeze.  “ _Maman_. Please. You’re overwhelming Beverly.” 

“Sorry.”

“No, it’s fine.  I...ah...I don’t know how much you know about my past?”  Beverly said tentatively. 

“I know you lost your parents when you were young and were raised by your grandmother, since Jean-Luc asked if we could host her for a few days.  And I know you and Jean-Luc met while he and Walker were on shore leave. Quite fortuitous that you were able to move your studies to his ship. I understand, you’re doing medical training?” 

“Err....”  Beverly glanced down at her hands, one holding her tea, the other gripping Jean-Luc’s.  She took a sip of tea before speaking.  “Madame Picard-“

“Please, call me Yvette. Or Maman, if you feel so inclined. After all, you will be a member of the family.”  Beverly blushed.

“Thank you.  Yvette....I appreciate that Jean-Luc protected me when he told you about me, but I need to tell you about my past, especially since Nana will be arriving in a few days and I haven’t seen her since I was sixteen....”  Beverly told Yvette her story of abduction and forced slavery.  Yvette was horrified that so many girls had been through this and she turned to her son. 

“And you....you rescued all of them?”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “As many as Jack and I could find along with the other teams.  After Beverly told me everything, I couldn’t leave them there.”  Yvette patted her son’s knee.  “No, I don’t think you could.”  Yvette turned her attention back to Beverly.  “Beverly, I want to tell you that none of this matters to me and if you’d like, I won’t mention it to Jean-Luc’s father or brother.”  Beverly nodded.

“I’d appreciate that.  Men don’t....well...ah...not that I think Monsieur Picard or Robert would, but...”  Jean-Luc grinned. 

“Once men find out what she used to do, they tend to ask her a lot of questions or assume things about her.  Women do, too, but Beverly has made a few friends on the ship.” 

“Good.”  Yvette rose and patted Beverly’s knee.  “I need to get some dinner started.  Jean-Luc, I expect your help.” 

“Yes, Maman.”

###

Beverly looked around at the meadow they were standing in with wide eyes.  “Your parents own this?”  Jean-Luc nodded.

“We own as far as the river.  Some King gave the land to a great-great-great-great I don’t even know how far back grandparent.  We don’t use it all for the vineyard, so we lease some of it to a neighbour for his sheep to graze on, but Papa has left this meadow largely untouched.”  Beverly kicked off her shoes and wiggled her toes.

“I love it! I haven’t been out in the sunlight since well before my abduction.  We had a courtyard, but it wasn’t as if we could use it for recreational use.  The only time I was out of the facility was if I was visiting another part of the complex.”  Beverly tilted her face towards the sky and Jean-Luc couldn’t help but wrap his arms around her from behind. 

“I’m sorry.  If I had been thinking, we would have gone to a planet sooner.”  Beverly turned around and kissed him. “No, this is perfect.”  Beverly glanced around and seeing no people or buildings for as far as she could see, she suddenly shimmied out of her dress and knickers and twirled naked in the sun.  Jean-Luc couldn’t help but chuckle. “Shall I join you, my beautiful nymph?”  Jean-Luc removed his clothing and soon joined Beverly in basking nude in the sunlight.  She grinned appreciatively at his body and kissed him. 

“Thank you.”

“For?”

“Rescuing me.  Bringing me here.”  Jean-Luc leaned in and kissed her back.  “No thanks are needed. I’m just glad you’re here.” 

###

“Mm, that was fun!”  Beverly was laying resting against Jean-Luc’s chest on the warm grass of the meadow.  Jean-Luc chuckled and wrapped an arm around her. “That was a first for me, too.”

“Really?  You never made love outside?”  Jean-Luc shook his head. “Nope.  But honestly, Beverly, out of the two of us, you probably have more experience than me.”  She blushed and Jean-Luc was quick to kiss her and add, “it doesn’t bother me.”

“Good.”  Beverly looked around and spied the river.  “I know what I want to do now.”

“What’s that?” 

“Swim!”  Beverly rose and took off for the riverside at a slow jog and Jean-Luc couldn’t help but laugh at how carefree Beverly seemed to be.  He had been a bit worried about bringing her to his childhood home, but so far everything had been working out.  His father and brother seemed to like her and Robert’s girlfriend was a lovely woman.  Beverly had been so depressed and down since the rescue of the other girls due to the way they had treated her so Jean-Luc was overjoyed to see her regaining some of her spark.  He gathered up their clothing and shoes before trotting after her.  “Wait for me!” 

Beverly paused and turned around and Jean-Luc became breathless.  The sun was behind her and it positively set her hair aglow.  He caught up to her and kissed her. “You are so beautiful.”  She blushed. 

“You say that to all the girls.”  He nuzzled her neck. “Only the pretty ones who are naked in my parent’s meadow.”  He tossed their clothing down and reached for her hand. “Come on, I’ll show you the best spot to wade in.”

The couple spent the afternoon swimming in the river.  Jean-Luc felt like he was a teenager again and Beverly felt alive.  They made love once more on the shore of the river before gathering their clothing up.  Beverly ran her fingers through her  tangled hair.  “Ugh. This is going to be a mess later.” 

“Take a shower when we get in and I’ll brush it for you after.”  She wiggled her eyebrows.  “Will you be in the shower with me?” 

“Is that an offer?”

“Yes.”  He grinned.

“Then, absolutely.”

###

“Beverly! My baby!”  Beverly was engulfed in an embrace by her Nana, and she glanced over at Jean-Luc, blushing. 

“ _Nana_ , I’m hardly a baby anymore.”  Felisa Howard stepped back from her granddaughter and gave her a once over.

“No, you are a woman. A beautiful young woman,”  Felisa wiped a tear from her eye.  “I can’t believe it’s been so long....I thought you were dead.” 

“I’m sorry, Nana.”  Felisa made a pssht noise. 

“It wasn’t your fault.”  She wrapped an arm around her granddaughter’s shoulder. “Now, introduce me to this young man you’ve fallen in love with.”  Beverly grinned and brought her Nana over to where Jean-Luc had been waiting. 

“Nana, this is Jean-Luc Picard.  Captain of the _Stargazer_.”  Felisa scrutinised the young man standing in front of her before she embraced him. 

“Welcome to the family, Jean-Luc.” 

“Hello Mrs. Howard.”  Felisa psshed again. “It’s Felisa.  Or _Nana_ , if you’re so inclined.  You’re part of the family now.  Or will be soon, I gather from that ring gracing my granddaughter’s beautiful finger.”  Jean-Luc flushed. 

“I love Beverly very much.”  Felisa nodded.  “Yes,  I can see that.”  Jean-Luc reached to take her case from her and Felisa held onto it.  “I’ll carry it, my boy.  It has an important family heirloom.”  Beverly groaned.

“Not the lamp?  Oh, _Nana_.”  Jean-Luc glanced between the two.  “The lamp?”

“It’s a stupid family heirloom.  Some oil lamp that our ancestors brought with them when they settled on Caldos.  It’s been in the family for generations.  It’s stupid.” 

“It’s _not_ stupid, my dear.”  Beverly rolled her eyes.  “Whatever, Nana.  Can’t believe you travelled all this way with it.”

“Yes, well...I wasn’t about to leave it at home. You know, someone might have broken into my house and stolen it.”

“On _Caldos_?  Nana, you don’t even have a lock on your door.”

“I just wanted to bring it along, alright?” 

“Alright, Nana. Sorry.”  Felisa wrapped her free arm around Beverly’s shoulders and squeezed. “Now then, no fighting.  I’m just so glad to have you back, even if you’re not home.” 

“ _Nana_.”  Beverly rolled her eyes at her grandmother. “Sorry.  And you’re absolutely _sure_ you still want to go into Starfleet and become a doctor?”  Beverly nodded her head emphatically. 

“Yes.  Nana...after everything I went through, I want to be able to help prevent this from happening or to be able to care for the girls once we are able to rescue them.  I know there are others out there.”  Jean-Luc beamed at his fiancée, and made a note to mention it to Walker and his new superiors at Intelligence.  It might be a good idea to recruit Beverly, and maybe even recruit her now as a cadet. 

“Well, alright. Beverly, I do need to apologize for protesting against you joining...I kept thinking that if only I had encouraged you and supported you, you wouldn’t have wound up in the situation you were in of being that vulnerable...but I see that you still managed to turn into a strong, young woman.  I’m proud of you.”  She gave Beverly’s shoulders another squeeze and Beverly blushed.  “Now then, why don’t you and your young man show me to his home so I can meet his parents.  When are you getting married?”

“We’re not sure yet, Nana.  We were going to get married on the base, but I think I want to get married here. There’s a beautiful meadow I think would be perfect...I just don’t know if I want to get married now or wait until I’m done with some of my qualifications.” 

“And what does Jean-Luc think?”  Felisa glanced over at Jean-Luc who had been fairly quiet during his fiancée’s reunion with her grandmother, and Felisa was grateful.  Jean-Luc grinned at the older woman. 

“Honestly, Felisa,  I’m happy with whatever Beverly decides.  I just want Beverly to be happy.”  Felisa beamed.  “Good. Now then, Beverly tells me you are a captain?  Aren’t you a bit young?” 

“ _Nana_ , honestly!”    Jean-Luc chuckled. “It’s alright, Bev.” 

On the walk from the village transportation hub back to the vineyard, Jean-Luc told Beverly’s grandmother the story of how he was promoted straight from Lieutenant Commander to Captain and Felisa beamed with pride for her soon-to-be grandson-in-law. 

“Naturally, your parents must be over the moon.” 

“Er,” Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his neck.  “My mother....yes. My father....not so much.  He’s been....better with Beverly around now, but when I left to attend the Academy he wasn’t too pleased with me.” 

“Ah, much like I was when Beverly told me she wanted to join. I hope he’s learned the error of his ways as I have.”  Jean-Luc shrugged. 

“I don’t know.  He’s been accepting of Beverly, but I still think he’d prefer it if I was still at home working the vineyard and Beverly was just attending the local university.”

The trio fell into silence as they rounded the bend and Beverly pointed at the house ahead. “There’s the house.”  Jean-Luc suddenly flushed.

“Felisa....I hope this doesn’t make you uncomfortable...Beverly told me you live in a small cottage.  I think my parents would be happy with a small cottage, but the house has been in my family for generations.”  Felisa smiled.  “It’s no bother to me.  I have a feeling your parents do not flaunt their wealth. You seem fairly down to earth.” 

“Thank you.  No, they don’t.  My parents don’t even own a replicator and my father barely tolerates other modern amenities for the vineyard.”  Felisa nodded and reached out to pat Jean-Luc on the shoulder.  “I don’t much like using a replicator myself.” 

“Oh, Nana, it’s ever so convenient.  I love it!” 

“Perhaps, but I still like cooking.  You _do_ remember how to cook, yes?” 

“Of course, Nana.  Jean-Luc can cook too!”  Felisa nodded. “Good. I wouldn’t want my great-grandchildren eating all replicated food.”  Beverly flushed.

“ _Nana!”_

###

Beverly woke up with a start. Her hear was racing and she was struggling to calm herself down.  Jean-Luc stirred next to her and he immediately placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Are you ok?”  Beverly shook her head, struggling to breath.  Jean-Luc moved his hand to her back. “Beverly, my love, concentrate on my voice, can you do that?”  Beverly nodded. “Alright.  Breathe in slowly for me while I count to five, alright?  One...two...three....four...five.  Now breath out while I count down.  Five...four...three...two...one.  In...one...two...three...four...five.  Out...one...two...three...four...five.” Jean-Luc lead Beverly in a breathing exercise until her breathing had finally calmed down and she leaned into Jean-Luc.  “Thanks,”  she rasped out.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” 

“Another nightmare. I...I don’t know why.”  Jean-Luc gently stroked her back. “Shh, it’s alright if you don’t want to tell me.”  Beverly shook her head. 

“I want to tell you.  I just...”

“Why don’t I get a cup of tea for you and your journal?”  Beverly nodded. 

“Thanks.”

When Jean-Luc came into the kitchen, he was surprised to see Beverly’s grandmother sitting at the table. 

“Is Beverly alright?  I heard her whimpering.”  Jean-Luc shrugged. 

“She sometimes has nightmares about what happened when she was being held.  I wish I knew what to do to prevent them from happening.”  Felisa smiled at the young man who was so obviously in love with her granddaughter. 

“Let me bring her her tea.”  Jean-Luc nodded.  “I’ll wait down here to give you some time with Beverly.” 

Felisa gently knocked on the bedroom door.  “Beverly,  I met Jean-Luc downstairs. I brought you some tea. Can I come in?”

“Come in, Nana.” Felisa pushed open the door and took in her granddaughter.  Her eyes and nose were red, indicating she had been crying and Felisa sat down on the bed.  “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Beverly shrugged as she took the offered mug. “Nana, I’m not sure I can tell you everything that happened to me.”  Felisa wrapped an arm around Beverly and held her close.  “You can tell your old Nana anything, Beverly.  Even the embarrassing things, I hope you know.”  Beverly nodded.

“Where’s Jean-Luc?” 

“Downstairs. He said he wouldn’t come back until you or I told him to.” 

“He’s a good guy, Nana.  Honest.”  Felisa squeezed Beverly’s shoulder again. “That he is, my girl.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Sexual assault

Jean-Luc and Beverly were in the village pub and Beverly was meeting all sorts of people who knew her fiancé when he was younger.  She was nervous at first, but she was surrounded by Jean-Luc,  his brother Robert, Robert’s girlfriend Marie, and Jean-Luc’s childhood best friend, Louis.  Louis had just launched into another story about their childhood when Jean-Luc was asked by a friend if they could speak privately.  Jean-Luc looked over at Beverly and she nodded that she would be ok, and continued to listen to Louis’ story. 

As Louis wound up his story, Beverly caught Marie’s eye.  “Marie, is there....” she trailed off and tilted her head at her new friend.  Marie nodded.

“It’s outside around the corner. Come on, I’ll go with you.” 

“Marie, I’ll be fine.”  Marie shook her head.

“ _Non_ , what if I have to go too?”  Beverly laughed and after Marie told Robert where they were going and to let Jean-Luc know if he came back first, the two headed outside and around the corner. 

“Why is the bathroom outside?”  Marie shrugged.

“It’s an old building, I think it was built before the village had indoor plumbing and they had to put toilets in where they could...my parent’s house still has the old outside toilet.  It’s not connected or able to be used, but the building is there. I bet there’s an outbuilding at the vineyard that used to be their outside toilet, too.” 

“Wow. Caldos was a new settlement.  I know when they first arrived they had communal bathroom blocks, but as they built the homes they all received indoor plumbing right away.  Nana even has a sonic shower.  I can’t remember what we had on Arvada, I was so young when I lived there.” 

Beverly finished and swapped places with Marie so she could wash her hands.  “I’ll wait for you outside, ok?” 

“Sure, I won’t be too long.”

Beverly exited the small facilities into the cool night air and shivered slightly.  She was wearing a short skirt, having gained quite a bit of confidence since the other girls left the ship and she was feeling pretty good about herself.  She faced away from the pub and looked up at the stars -  on Plabus III she had barely had a chance to be outside at night so she revelled in being able to look up at the night sky.  Not for the first time she wondered if she should attend the Academy on Earth to spend some time on a planet, but she didn’t want to leave Jean-Luc, and she wouldn’t get the chance to accelerate her program.  She heard footsteps behind her, and assumed it was Marie, so she didn’t turn to look. 

A rough hand grabbed her arm.  “How much did he pay you?”  Beverly shrugged off the hold of the stranger.

“I don’t know what you mean.”  She was pulled again and pushed face first into the stone wall of the pub. She winced when she felt a sharp stone graze her cheek and the gravelly voice was in her ear. 

“How much did baldy pay you to pretend to be his fiancée? I’ll double it.”  Beverly struggled and he slapped her behind. “I bet you liked that, Alura,” he breathed out the name and Beverly started to panic.  He used pressure from his arm wrapped around her to keep her against the wall while he tugged down her knickers.  She struggled and he smacked her again. 

“This won’t hurt if you stop struggling.”  Beverly stilled.  Any minute now, Marie would be exiting the bathroom and be able to get help.  Or scream.  She closed her eyes and heard the sound of the stranger unbuckling his belt and mulled her options over.  Jack had started to teach her self-defence at her request and she wondered how effective she could kick with her knickers around her ankles.  She solved the problem and made the man moan by kicking them off.  “Yeah, baby.  Take them off for me.” 

Beverly suddenly swept her leg back in between his legs and as he went down she tackled him.  She could hear Marie screaming and the thundering of footsteps and then she was being gently pulled off of the stranger. She struggled for a minute until she heard Jean-Luc’s soothing voice and he collapsed against him. 

“My love, you’re bleeding.  Are you....well, it’s stupid to ask if you’re ok, isn’t it?”  She gave him a weak smile. 

“My cheek...he pushed me into the wall.  Where are my knickers?”  Marie found the small garment and passed it back to  Beverly and she sheepishly grinned while she pulled them back on. “It’s not like you didn’t just see me on display a minute ago,” she blushed slightly and Marie patted her arm.

“I’m sure no one was looking.”  She smiled at Marie. 

“Thanks for getting Jean-Luc.”  Jean-Luc grinned.

“Looks like you had it taken care of yourself.  Jack’s training?”  She nodded. 

“Yeah. I froze at first, but then I remembered one of the positions Jack taught me.”  Jean-Luc smoothed back her hair and pressed a kiss to her head. 

“How are you feeling? Do you want to go back in or do you want to go home?” 

“I need a drink, but...can we go home? Marie...do you want to join us?  I don’t mind you and Robert or Louis around, I just don’t want to be around strangers.”  Marie nodded.

“We’ll meet you there.  I’ll have Robert get a bottle or two out of the cellar for us.”  Beverly smiled. 

“Thanks.”

###

“Well, he’s locked up now,” Louis said as he entered the conservatory they were all sitting in.  “He must have thought you were someone else. He kept asking Robert and me why we were defending ‘that whore Alura’.”  Louis shrugged. Beverly glanced at Jean-Luc and Jean-Luc squeezed her hand. 

“Louis, I have to tell you something about my life. Robert, you too. I mean, I know you know a little bit, but...you should hear the whole story.” 

“What about Marie?”  Beverly smiled.

“Marie knows.”  Beverly launched into her story and told them everything from her original abduction to being rescued by Jean-Luc, though she did leave out the part about them sleeping together after Jean-Luc came to her room at the compound.  Louis knelt in front of Beverly and grabbed her hands.

“Beverly, I am _so_ sorry you went through all of that. You didn’t deserve any of it.” 

“Thanks,”  Beverly looked down.  “So that man must have been one of Bilius’ customers...I...” she looked up at Jean-Luc.  “What am I going to do? What if men figure out who I am?”

“Sweetheart, I told you, it’s not who you are. It’s who you were forced to be.”  Jean-Luc dropped a kiss onto Beverly’s head and Beverly smiled. 

“It’s hard sometimes to separate it.” 

“It’s probably not my business, Beverly, but are you getting counselling?”  She nodded. 

“I am. And I’ll probably call her tomorrow to tell her what happened. “ 

Robert had remained silent through Beverly’s explanation and Jean-Luc was worried Robert wasn’t accepting everything that happened wasn’t Beverly’s fault.  He caught his brother’s eye.

“Robbie?”

“Sorry, Jean.  I was just thinking about everything.  Did you rescue all the girls?”  Jean-Luc nodded.

“We managed to rescue all the Federation citizens and offered asylum to others.” Robert nodded.

“Good.”  Robert rose and leaned over to kiss Beverly’s cheek.  “I’m sorry for everything you’ve been through, and I’m glad you’re part of the family now.” 

“Thanks, Robert.”  Beverly still had the cut on her cheek and Marie noticed she seemed to begin to withdraw from the conversation.  She caught Jean-Luc’s eye and he nodded.

“I think I need to get some sleep.  Up early tomorrow.” 

“Do you want me to walk you home?”  Marie smiled at Louis. 

“That would be nice, thank you.”

“Robert, you don’t mind if I walk your girl home, do you?”  Robert smiled at his brother’s friend.

“No, since it’s on the way to your house.”  Robert kissed Marie.  “I’ll see you tomorrow.  I’m going to head to bed myself.  No doubt Papa will want me up early.” He dropped a kiss onto Beverly’s head.  “Goodnight, Beverly.  Jean-Luc.”  Louis followed suit and gave Beverly a kiss on her cheek and clapped his old friend on the back and Marie accepted a kiss from Jean-Luc and a hug from Beverly. 

“Goodnight you two.  Jean-Luc, take care of my new friend.”  Jean-Luc smiled at Marie.

“Of course.”

They watched their friends leave and Beverly sunk into Jean-Luc’s embrace.  He kissed her temple.  “Let’s go upstairs and we’ll get that scrape fixed.  Want to take a bath?”  Beverly nodded and followed Jean-Luc up the stairs.  Jean-Luc carefully healed her cut and filled the bathtub, but when he went to help undress her, Beverly balked. “No.”

Jean-Luc backed away.  “Sorry.  Do you want to take off my clothes?”  She nodded as she started to cry.  “Shh, Sweetheart.”  Jean-Luc pulled Beverly into his arms. 

“I know it’s you and I know I’m being stupid, but I’m _scared_ ” 

“Do you want to bathe alone?  I can go into the  bedroom...or if you want to sleep alone tonight, I can go sleep on the sofa or bunk in with Robert.”  Beverly shook her head.

“No.  I don’t want to be alone.”  Beverly tugged off Jean-Luc’s shirt and reached for his trousers.  “Don’t leave me.  Please?” 

“Never.”

###

Beverly drew her knees up to her chin in the bath and wrapped her arms around them. 

“Sweetheart, do you want to talk?”

“Jean-Luc, what if other people recognize me....recognize Alura?  Should I...change my look?”  Jean-Luc leaned forward and kissed her shoulder.

“What do you mean, Sweetheart?”

“Should I cut my hair?  Or dye it?” 

“I can’t make that decision for you.  If you want to cut it or change the colour, I’m sure it will look lovely.  But, I have to admit, I love you hair.”  He pulled it out of the clip she pulled it into for the bath and finger combed it.  She smiled. 

“I mean, I might have to cut it when I become a resident...it might get in the way of treating a patient.” 

“Then you’ll cut it...but only if it’s what _you_ want to do.” 

###

Beverly looked around the chapel they were standing in.  “Jean-Luc, this place is gorgeous!” 

“Isn’t it?  Maman wondered if we might like to get married here.”

“I’m not religious....Nana is a little, but I’m not.”  Jean-Luc smiled.

“Neither am I.  But the chapel is no longer associated with any religion.  It’s just used as a meeting place and celebrations hall now.  We can even still ask Admiral Quinn to marry us if that’s what you’d like.”  He wrapped his arms around Beverly and she leaned back into his embrace.

“Can we still have a small wedding?  Just....us...and Nana...your parents...Robert, Marie, Walker, Jack, Louis, Magi, and the girls?” 

“Sure.” 

“How would we get everyone off the ship?”  Jean-Luc gently stroked Beverly’s arms as she leaned back on him.

“Well...it wouldn’t be right away, but I suppose we could time our wedding to coincide with the next time the ship has maintenance at McKinley.”  Beverly rolled her eyes and turned around to face Jean-Luc. 

“How romantic.” 

“Sorry.”  She smiled.

“No.  I...I want us to be married, but if we wait, I’ll be further along in my studies.” She kissed him, and he deepened the kiss. 

“Wow, do you guys ever come up for air?”  Jean-Luc groaned against Beverly’s lips. 

“You know, I thought we’d be free from interruptions without Walker around.”  Beverly laughed.  “Louis, what are you doing here?” 

“Ah, I stopped by the vineyard and Madame Picard told me you were here.  She thought maybe you might like to come home for some lunch. What are you guys doing here?” 

“I was showing Beverly the chapel.  We’re thinking about having the wedding here.”  Louis grinned.

“Ah, so many memories in this building.  Beverly, did Jean-Luc show you our pew?”  Beverly raised her eyebrows.

“Like, pew pew?”  She held up her finger like a toy gun.  Louis laughed. 

“Nah, come here.”  Louis led her into one of the small stalls – Beverly had no idea what they were, but they looked like stalls -  and pointed at the back of one of the benches.  Beverly laughed. “J L P plus C V. L B plus C V.  Who’s C V?”  Jean-Luc grinned.

“Collette Valeque.  A girl from our class.” 

“And you both had a crush on her?”  Louis grinned. 

“Yeah, but she dated me!”  Jean-Luc snorted. 

“I’m not sure I’d call that ‘dating’, but sure.”  Beverly glanced between the two old friends and rolled her eyes. 

“You both are ridiculous.”  Jean-Luc kissed her temple. 

“We were.  And, you met Collette at the pub.  She’s now Collette La Croix.”  Beverly ran a finger down Jean-Luc’s face and teased him.

“You mean, Madame La Croix who kissed you in greeting?”  Jean-Luc grinned.

“The very one.” 

“I see.”  Louis glanced between the two.

“Uhm...are you guys going to fight?”  Beverly smiled.

“No.  But I _am_ going to tease Jean-Luc forever about this.”  Jean-Luc pretended to groan as he slung his arm across her shoulder.

“Come on, let’s see what Maman made for lunch.”

###

Beverly was sad to be packing up for their return to the _Stargazer._   She walked out onto the balcony attached to Jean-Luc’s room and just deeply breathed in the fresh, heady air.  She would miss the fresh air, the clear night skies, and watching sunsets....but once she was back on the ship, she would return to her studies and if she worked hard, she might be able to graduate the Academy in two years and be well on her way to catching up to her contemporaries.  She knew she would have to do at least one of her residencies off the _Stargazer_ , but she thought she might be able to make full doctor by the time she was thirty....and Doctor Aliat had told her she was planning on retiring in seven years, which would promote the current Assistant into the Chief position, which would perfectly leave an opening for Beverly to come on as a Junior Doctor.

Jean-Luc joined her out on the balcony and kissed the back of her neck. “You were miles away, what were you thinking about?” 

“My medical studies, mostly.” 

“Oh, thought maybe you were thinking about me.” 

“Hmm, always.”  He dropped another kiss on her neck.

“Mm, good.  Are you almost packed?”  She nodded. “Good.” His fingers found the zip on the back of her dress and he lowered it, kissing her back as it was revealed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of things - Firstly, this chapter was lost and re-written, so hopefully I managed to remember everything I wrote. Second - I'm in a thumb brace right now, so my updates might slow down. I can take the brace off for a few hours per day, so we'll see what I can still do.


	11. Chapter 11

Beverly burst into Jean-Luc’s ready room without knocking, then blushed when she saw Walker was sitting in front of the desk.  “Sorry...sorry....”  she stammered out while Jean-Luc chuckled and motioned her into the office.

“It’s fine. We weren’t discussing anything delicate.  What has you bursting in?” 

“I’ve just received an invitation...and oh!  It’s actually pretty incredible.”  Walker rose and nodded to Jean-Luc.

“I’ll talk to you later, Johnny.  Bev.”  Beverly smiled at Walker.

“Oh, Walker, you can stay too. It’s not like this is going to be a secret.”  Jean-Luc stood and moved over to the sofa, Pulling Beverly down with him and Walker swivelled his chair around.  Beverly handed the PADD to Jean-Luc to read over.

“Wow, this is amazing!”  He leaned over and kissed Beverly and she grinned. Walker rolled his eyes.

“Uh...care to share with me? You _did_ ask me to stay...”  Beverly flushed.

“I’ve been asked to speak at a medical and psychological conference about recovering from abduction and sexual abuse.  And the Academy said I would get credit for it, too!” 

“Wow, that’s amazing Bev! Congratulations!” 

“Thanks.  I think Magi is going, too.”  Jean-Luc nodded. 

“I have her request to attend.  Apparently, the conference is taking place on Betazed.  Are you ok with going there?  Betazoids are telepathic.”  Beverly’s eyes went wide.  She hadn’t even made the connection that she would be around a whole bunch of telepathic people who would be able to see every thought she had and then some.

“I hadn’t thought about that. I suppose they’ll be able to read my mind?”  Walker nodded.

“Yeah. The Superintendant of the Academy when Johnny, Jack, and I were there was a Betazoid. And oooh boy, he knew what you had done before you even opened your mouth!”  Beverly’s face fell.

“Maybe I shouldn’t do this.”  Jean-Luc rubbed her arm. 

“You should.  If someone sees into your mind, what will they see? Exactly what you’re going to be speaking about, so they’ll know you are genuine.  Or they’ll see how happy you are now. That’s _not_ a bad thing.”  Beverly smiled at her fiancé.

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Besides, I’ll come with you.  There are some beautiful lakes and waterfalls we can visit after or if you need a break.” 

“Uh, can I come too?”  Jean-Luc laughed at his best friend.

“You’ll have to speak with Lieutenant Cappa, but who will I leave in charge of the ship?”

“Uh...Jack?”  Jean-Luc pretended to think about it. 

“I suppose I could trust him.” He threaded his fingers with Beverly’s.  “Shall I make the arrangements, Bev?”  She nodded.

“Hey, you guys could get married on Betazed. At one of those pretty waterfalls.”  Jean-Luc rolled his eyes at his best friend.

“No.”

“Aw, but Johnny, think about how lovely it would be to be married to Beverly underneath the waterfall?”  Beverly smiled at her friend.

“That does sound nice, Jean-Luc.  I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to think about it.”  Jean-Luc chuckled.

“Ah, and what my best friend has neglected to tell you, is a wedding on Betazed is completely naked.  The couple, the officiant, the guests. _All_ naked.”  Beverly narrowed her eyes at Walker.

“Should I suggest a Betazed wedding to Magi?” 

“No!  Ah, that is we’re not....ahh...you’re teasing me, aren’t you?”  Jean-Luc could only laugh at the exchange.

“Served you right, Wal.  Now then.  Should I make the arrangements for the conference? We can use my shuttle to get there.  There’s enough room for the four of us.  I can book us a suite to share at the conference center?” Beverly and Walker both nodded.

“Yes. I’ll respond and tell them I’d be happy to speak...but now I’m going to have to write a presentation,” she groaned. “But at least I’ll get credit for it.” 

“Just don’t work yourself too hard, alright?  Remember to come up for air every once in a while.”  Beverly nodded again and mentally started planning her days for the next few weeks. Between her regular studies, ships duties, writing the presentation, and doing her regular body training she was going to have _quite_ a busy schedule and frowned slightly.  Jean-Luc caught her frown and made a snap decision.  “I tell you what. I will release you from your ship’s duties so you may use that time to prepare for your presentation.” 

“Thanks, that’ll be a big help.”  Beverly rose from the sofa and suddenly turned. “Wait. Am I getting this treatment because I’m your fiancée?”

“No. I would offer the same opportunity to any of my crew if they were presenting at a conference. Perhaps not _all_ of their duties would be excused, but you are only on half-duty due to your studies.” Beverly nodded.

 “Thanks. I better get back to my studies and respond to the invitation.”  Jean-Luc pulled her back down for a quick kiss.

“Dinner at nineteen hundred? Think I can pry you away by then?”  Beverly nodded and waved at Walker as she exited the ready room.

Walker sat back in his chair and whistled.  “Wow, Johnny.  Bev’s sure come a long way since you rescued her.  I don’t think even three months ago she would have been willing to stand in front of a group like that.” 

“I know.  Isn’t it great?”

###

“You’re going, right?”  Beverly tucked her leg underneath her on the chair she was perched in in Magi’s lab and turned inquisitive eyes onto her friend.

“Absolutely. I wouldn’t miss your presentation. I assume the Captain already approved it.”

“For you, me, Walker, and him.  He didn’t want to leave me alone in case I needed his support and you know Walker...” Magi grinned.

“He’ll do anything to get a free vacation.”  Magi closed out of her computer program to look at Beverly. 

“Are you going to be okay talking about all of this?  I mean....just a few months ago you didn’t even want the other girls we hang with to know about your past.” 

“I know, but...I think about all those girls that we rescued, even if they didn’t treat me well, and I think about how there might be _other_ girls on other planets trapped needing help and I decided that I could talk about my experiences.  Besides, I have a pretty good counsellor.”  Magi grinned at her friend.

“Glad to hear it, Bev.  Now, let’s go grab lunch. I’m starving!”

###

Beverly came out of the bathroom after her evening shower clad in her fluffy dressing gown with a frown on her face.  Jean-Luc was sitting behind his desk going over a few reports and looked up when he heard her deeply sigh. “Are you alright, Sweetheart?”

“Not really.  I....I can’t actually do this, can I?”  Jean-Luc rose from behind his desk and moved to the sofa, tugging Beverly into his lap.  She sat sideways on his lap and rested her head on his shoulder, toying with the zip on the front of his uniform. 

“Why not?”

“Well....I’ll have to talk about being there.  What if...what if someone recognizes me like that guy did in La Barre?”  Jean-Luc smoothed her hair back and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

“That was months ago.  You look different now.  And honestly, if you are recognized, no one will call you out on it.  Trust me.  I bet you half of Starfleet visits strip clubs on their shore leaves.  And most attending this conference will be appalled to learn that some of the places are actually keeping the girls hostage.  You know I was.  So was Walker, Jack, and Admiral Quinn.  In fact, Jack told me he doesn’t even want to visit the clubs on Earth anymore.” 

“Wow, really?” 

“Yep.  He said that if he can’t be sure the women are there voluntarily, he doesn’t want anything to do with it.”  Beverly smiled. 

“I don’t look different. I’m still me.  Alura.” 

“Are you? Stand up, please.”  Beverly stood and Jean-Luc took her by the hand and walked her into their bedroom.  He closed the door so she could look in the full length mirror he had hung on the back for her.  He stood behind her and lightly clasped her waist and kissed her neck.  “Tell me what you see.”

“Uh...Me.”

“No, describe yourself.”  Beverly frowned.

“Well...I have blue eyes-“

“Brilliant pools of lapis, go on.” She flushed.

“Red hair.”

“Fiery.  Copper.  The colour of the sunset.”  She rolled her eyes.

“Am I doing this or are you?”  He dropped another kiss on her neck. 

“Close your eyes.”  The look he got back from her reflection was not amused, but she closed her eyes and she listened to the noises in the bedroom – the soft hum of the ship droned under foot, but she could clearly pick out the sound of Jean-Luc’s shoes thumping on the floor as he removed them, and she could hear the sound of zips, snaps, and the rustle of fabric.  Then, she felt his lips back against her neck.  He whispered in her ear, “Do you trust me?”  and when she nodded, she felt his hands untie her robe and slowly pull it off her shoulders.  He pressed kisses to her back and nipped at her backside before she felt him pressed against her back once more, and his strong arms wrapped around her waist. “Open your eyes.”

She opened her eyes and looked at the floor.  She never liked looking at herself naked.  Jean-Luc kissed her ear.  “I know you’re uncomfortable, but look for me?”  She slowly raised her head. 

“Now, tell me what you see. Describe what I’m touching.”  His hands moved up her sides to cup her breasts gently.

“You’re touching my breasts.” 

“What else do you observe about them?”  Beverly shrugged.

“Pink nipples?”  He chuckled and ran a thumb over each nipple, making her shudder. 

“Keep going. Look at how they fit in my hands.  Compare this to how your breasts fit when you first arrived.” 

“They’re...bigger, I guess.” 

“Fuller,” he corrected her.  He skimmed his hands down her sides and rested them on her hips.  “And what shape is your body?”

“I don’t know.  I guess it’s a typical hourglass shape.”  He gently smacked her backside.  “My bum’s bigger.” 

“Rounder. And your hips are shapely and beautiful right on top of your glorious dancer legs...and what will I find between those legs?” 

Beverly made a noise and went to turn around, but Jean-Luc wouldn’t let her as he gently ran a finger between her legs, tickling the triangle of curls. 

“Ohhh...Jean-Luc?”

“Yes, Bev?”

“I want you to touch me.”  He raised his eyebrows at her in the mirror.

“That wasn’t my intention of this exercise.”

“I know.  But...please?  I want to...I want to see what you do and look at my face.” Her statement was bold, far bolder than she usually was when she told Jean-Luc what she wanted and he was not going to refuse. 

“Hold on to me,”  he grinned as she put an arm above and behind her head to wrap around his neck. 

“Ok, I’m ready.”

###

“I’ll have to tell them about you being there, you know.”  Jean-Luc was lightly stroking her side in bed that evening after they had made love standing up against the mirror. 

“I know.  It’s alright. Like I said, half of Starfleet visits strip clubs.  I won’t be the first newly promoted Captain to visit one with his friends and I daresay I won’t have been the last.” 

“But...people will know you had sex with a whore.”  Jean-Luc gently rolled her over so she was facing him.

“Didn’t we talk about using that word to describe you?” 

“I know, but...that’s what I was back then.  I was just a common whore who slept with men for money.”  Jean-Luc shook his head.

“A, you were never common and B, you were being forced into it, which is exactly what this conference is about, isn’t it?”  She nodded.

“It’s amazing, actually.  They want me to speak about everything – from my abduction to what I experienced to my rescue.  I just.... _hate_ that I have to reveal parts of our intimate life like that.”  Jean-Luc propped himself up on one elbow.

“Well, do you _have_ to say w slept together at that point? I mean, couldn’t you tell the story that when you walked into your room expecting a client to be naked and waiting you found a silly naïve captain still in his uniform because he didn’t know what to do and when he asked you your name, you told him your real name without thinking?”  Beverly laughed.

 “You weren’t naïve.  Innocent, maybe.”  Jean-Luc snorted and Beverly smacked his chest. 

“You know what I mean.  I could tell them we talked and you asked me why I was there...that part is the truth.  And you removing me to your ship...but why was I only wearing a dressing gown when I met Walker?” 

“To make it look like a show?  You _did_ pretend to Bilius that I wanted to have sex under the stars...just tell that part of the story if you feel uncomfortable admitting we slept together.  But,”  he tucked a piece of hair behind her ear before continuing. “You’re wearing an engagement ring I gave you.  I think people are going to assume we’ve slept together at least once.” 

Beverly’s laughter filled the bedroom before the two drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Discussion of abduction, discussion of forced sexual acts

“Good afternoon ladies, gentlemen, other gendered and non-gendered persons.  My name is Beverly Howard, and as you can see from your schedule, my presentation is titled ‘Rescue Me: Finding, Rescuing, and Rehabilitating Abducted and Trafficked Women’,” Beverly paused. “I know, it’s a mouthful.  But bear with me.

“Can I ask everyone to close their eyes for a minute?”  Beverly paused and waited to look around the hall.  “Great. No peeking, but I want you to raise your hand if you’ve ever been to a strip club.  No judgement!”  Beverly watched and smiled. “Ok, great. You can put your hands down, but keep those eyes shut.  Now, raise your hand if you ever paid someone for sex including oral, anal, or vaginal.”  There were a few titters in the audience. “I promise, everyone except for me has their eyes closed and I don’t know _any_ of you and can’t even see faces to recognize you later!”  That was a lie.  Beverly knew exactly where Jean-Luc was sitting, and he raised his hand, even though technically _Walker_ had paid for Beverly to sleep with Jean-Luc. Beverly scanned the room, giving herself a rough count.

“How many of you paid a broker or ‘pimp’ for those services?”

“Alright.  Hands back down.  Next question – How many of you did not know if the person was performing of their own free will?”  To Beverly’s surprise, or rather, lack of surprise, many of the same hands went back up. 

“Thank you. And I have one more anonymous question for the group.  How many of you were outside Federation space when you went to a strip club or paid someone for sex?”  Beverly eyed the room once more.  Jean-Luc was right, nearly three-quarters had admitted to going to strip clubs. 

“Ok, everyone. Hands down, and you can open your eyes.” There were more titters and plenty of relieved looks as people nervously glanced at the people around them, wondering who raised their hands. 

“Thank you for participating in my little survey.  I hadn’t _quite_ believed my fiancé when he said he was sure more than half of Starfleet had been to a strip club.  He was right.  Almost three-quarters of you have been to one or paid someone for sex.  I’m not here to lecture you about that.  But it’s the number of you who have paid a broker and not checked if the woman was freely working that is a bit astonishing.  And going outside of Federation, I’m sure you will have noticed the rules are relaxed.  The Federation hasn’t outlawed prostitution, but they have regulations.  People who wish to become a sex worker have to submit their details to a Federation database where they are then given a ‘license to perform’. They are required to have annual medical exams, and report any incidents of sexually transmitted diseases.  Failure to submit to the examinations result in their license being revoked, and if you work without  a permit, there are fines and eventual jail time.” She heard gasps from her audience.  “I bet _none_ of you knew this.” 

She took a deep breath. “It’s also illegal in Federation space to operate as a pimp.  While brothels’ exist and are managed, the men and woman working in these places pay rent for the use of the facilities and they get paid by their clients directly.  Owning a slave is also illegal.  Every Federation citizen is free.  This is not the case outside of the Federation, where many other societies do not have regulations on sex work.” She saw a hand go up and she pointed at them. “You have a question?”

“Yes. Hi, you talk about women, but what about men or other genders?”  Beverly nodded.

“Thank you.  It’s not to say that this doesn’t happen with men or androgynous persons or other genders from other species, but my own experience is with women, and you’ll also find that statistically, more women are in the sex profession – either by choice or by force – than any other gender.”  The person who had asked the question nodded, satisfied with their answer.  Beverly activated a slide.

“There are an estimated 150 million sex-trafficked individuals  within the known galaxy.”  She paused for gasps and clicked on her next slide. 

“But let’s define trafficking.  Trafficking is taking a person away from their home and bringing them against their will someplace else.  These people are often used for sex, but sometimes other jobs. Almost always the person captured has no control over what they do or where they are sent.  Their identifying documents are taken away, many times hidden and requiring ‘work’ to get them back.  Their personal communication devices are confiscated, and they aren’t given access to computers. Sometimes, you are given an option to earn your freedom.  Sometimes, not. And sometimes, those tasks given to earn back your freedom are so demeaning, you don’t _want_ to do them.”  Beverly nodded to Admiral Quinn, sitting in the front row, who rose and joined her on stage.

“Hello, Admiral.”

“Beverly.”

“Ok, Admiral Quinn, I’m going to take away your communicator and your badge.”  Quinn nodded and handed over the items, per their plan.  “How do you feel without them?”

“Cut off. Isolated.” 

“Do you want them back?”

“Yes.”

“Get on all fours and bark like a dog and I’ll return them to you.”  People in the audience gasped. Surely, Beverly wasn’t actually trying to order an admiral around.  She was going to get in trouble!

Admiral Quinn looked her in the eye.  “No.”  Just then, his communicator went off with an alert and Beverly glanced at it.

“Oh. You might want to respond to this message.  You know, you can.  All you have to do, is get on your hands and knees and bark like a dog.” 

“But I don’t want to.”

“You have to. It’s the only way you’ll get off this stage.  If you don’t, I’ll lock you in the little room back there until you admit that you’re ready to bark like a dog.” Quinn began to reluctantly lower himself to his knees, despite protests from the audience.  Beverly passed back Quinn’s devices and helped him back to his feet. “Thank you, Admiral.”  Quinn walked off stage and Beverly continued her talk.

“That looked pretty humiliating, didn’t it?”  There were nods.  “Now, imagine if I had ordered the Admiral to strip and to perform sexual acts before I’d let him have his belongings.  Imagine it was not an Admiral standing before you, but a scared sixteen-year-old who is being told she will be killed if she doesn’t perform.  What do you do?” She let her question hang in the air before she spoke, quietly.

“You do what you’re told. I was sixteen when I was abducted.  I had run away from home – I say, run, but I wanted to attend Starfleet Academy and my grandmother forbade it. You see, I moved in with Nana when I was four after my parent’s death.  But I wanted to join Starfleet even if my parents had died while serving so I went to the docking port on my planet. 

“I didn’t have enough money to pay for my passage to Earth.  I offered to work – to cook or clean my way to Earth, but of course, most ships had cleaning bots and replicators.  I wasn’t good at engineering, and I hadn’t yet done any medical training – nothing beyond the herbal and holistic medicines practiced on Caldos.  I had no skills to offer in return for passage. 

“I was sitting on a bench in the port when I met a man.  I won’t give his name since he’s still under investigation, but he offered to get me away from Caldos. Said he could take me as far as the testing facility.  It was a freighter, but he said he had deliveries and had a small room I could sleep in and access to a replicator for food.  He asked me if anyone would be looking for me – I said no.  I told him my whole life’s story.  Mistake number one.  These people deliberately go for girls who don’t have family or who perceive that they wouldn’t be missed by a parent or guardian.  I gave the man all the credits I had to my name, figuring that once I took the exam I could find a job on the base to earn money to get me to the Academy.

“I never made it to the Academy.  The ship didn’t have portholes and I didn’t know enough to know what direction I was going in, anyway if I had looked out.  He took me to a small base that was just outside of Federation territory.  He burst into my room and told me he was trading me to someone else.

“I thought he meant another ship was going to take me.  He didn’t.  I was brought into a room with a large Orion.  My bag was taken away from  me, and I suddenly found myself in shackles.  My clothing was cut off of me and I was left naked and scared.  The Orion man said ‘how much’, and some figure was exchanged.  My bag was gone -  I’m sure all the items in it were sold.  And then, the humiliation.  The Orion paraded me through the ship and base over to his own ship, completely naked and shackled.”  Beverly continued to tell the rest of her story, pausing to take a drink of water and occasionally stopping when her emotions got the better of her. 

“I’m sorry.  It’s still...it still feels very raw,”  she choked out before Admiral Quinn rose and took a place at the podium.

“Let’s take a comfort break.  Twenty minutes?”  He glanced at Jean-Luc, who nodded and made his way to the front of the room while the other attendees were moving towards the exits.  He climbed up on stage and pulled Beverly into his arms.

“You’re doing amazing, Sweetheart.”  Beverly looked over at Admiral Quinn. 

“I’m sorry, Greg.  It’s just....” 

“It’s alright, Beverly.  I don’t think anyone here would begrudge you a short break.  Now, I have a small room reserved in the back with some chairs and refreshments .” 

“Oh, I couldn’t eat.”  Jean-Luc poked her.

“You should eat something.” 

“Alright.”  Admiral Quinn escorted the couple and then left them. “I’ll be back to escort you back to the stage in twenty minutes.  Just relax for a bit, alright?”  Beverly nodded and sunk into the sofa while Jean-Luc ordered her a cup of ginger tea from the replicator. 

“Mm, thanks.”  Jean-Luc took a seat next to her and held out his arm for her to cuddle into.

“Do you want me on stage with you?  Would that make you feel more comfortable?”  Beverly nodded.

“And maybe a chair? It feels so impersonal up on that stage with all the lights out.” 

“We’ll talk to Quinn when he comes back. In the meantime, just rest and relax.” 

###

When  Beverly returned to the stage, the podium was gone, and in its place was a sofa with two chairs on either side, a low table with a pitcher of water and a pot of tea, and some cups and glasses.  To Beverly’s surprise, Magi and Walker were both waiting to join her, Jean-Luc, and Admiral Quinn.  Beverly squeezed Magi’s hand. “Thanks.”

Admiral Quinn addressed the conference.   “You might notice a small change in the stage.  You see, one thing that helped Beverly with her recovery was being around people who cared about her -  her fiancé, Captain Jean-Luc Picard,  his first officer Commander Walker Keel, and the part –time counsellor on the _Stargazer,_  Lieutenant Magi Cappa. And now, I will turn things back over to Beverly.”  Beverly touched Quinn’s arm before he left the stage.

“You’ve helped me with my recovery, too.” Quinn smiled at her before he left the stage.  Beverly sat forward in her seat with her hand clasping Jean-Luc’s.  “I asked my fiancé and my friends to join me because the next part is very painful to talk about and I need their support to get through this.  I hope you don’t mind.

“Jean-Luc was the first client to ever ask me questions about myself.  His friends paid for me as a gift, and I hope he doesn’t mind me telling this story, because it’s a little embarrassing.”  Beverly heard a few chuckles from the audience. 

“It’s alright, Bev. You can tell them how naïve I was.”  She grinned.

“I walked into my room, expecting my client to be ready.  This usually meant that they were showered, naked, and in bed.  Jean-Luc....was not,” she paused as there were a few giggles. “Jean-Luc was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked like an animal caught in a torchbeam.  He looked terrified-“

“Gee, thanks.” Beverly patted his hand.

“Sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

“Can I continue?”  Jean-Luc nodded while there was a bit more laughter from the group.  “So, there Jean-Luc was, on the edge of my bed, still clad in his uniform.  To my knowledge, I never had a client who was with Starfleet before – or at least, they never wore their uniforms to the club if I did.  Jean-Luc patted the bed next to him and invited me to sit down.  He asked me my name.  I told him my real name and not my working name-“

“And then you told me to shower and take my clothes off.”  Beverly swatted him. 

“Shh, you. I’m trying to tell the story.”  People in the audience grinned. It was clear Beverly was having a much easier time with Jean-Luc next to her on the stage.  “I asked him what he wanted.  He didn’t know.  I told him my clients were usually waiting for me ready and he asked what that meant.  I sent him to take a shower and when he came out, he was still in his uniform.”

“I ran it though the refresher!”  Beverly rolled her eyes.

“I told him my boss was watching and we had to have sex.  He wanted to talk.  I suggested the bathroom, and that he could ‘watch me’ shower, and he followed me in.  There weren’t any surveillance cameras in the bathrooms.  The Orions at least allowed us that small dignity.

“Jean-Luc asked me what I was doing there and most of my story came out.  Jean-Luc was incensed and wanted to know what he could do to help free me.  I told him he would need to buy me.”  There were gasps across the room.  Beverly shrugged.  “I didn’t know any better.  I was twenty-two, and had been at the compound since I was sixteen.  All I knew was if a man wanted to leave with a girl, he paid for her.

“I mentioned earlier about earning your freedom.  This was something our captor used to tell us – that we were earning our own freedom unless we were purchased by someone first.  Of course, the price kept rising. I figured out I would eventually pay for my own freedom by the time I was in my forties.  Unless I was killed before then.”  More gasps.  “I’m sorry if that sounds flippant.  I left out the part where I had a pain mechanism installed in the base of my spine.  Commander Keel and Doctor Aliat are giving a joint presentation about their findings to aid others because the boxes also had a sensor that if you went too far away from the compound it would instantly kill you.  Wally?”

Wally nodded. “Some of you might remember a previous mission to an Orion facility where we freed many slaves and needed to disable their devices.  These were similar, but slightly modified.” 

“They delivered pain,”  Beverly explained. “While we were being watched, if our client didn’t seem pleased, someone could press a button to deliver instant pain...and you better have a smile on your face after.”  A few women in the group covered their mouths in shock.

“I’m sorry if I’m upsetting anyone.  I won’t feel bad if you need to leave.”  No one left and Beverly continued.

“I showed Jean-Luc the device and he asked if the bathroom was private.  I nodded, and he called his friend Walker and asked him to meet us on the roof with his tools...and he told me he was getting me out of there.

“We had to tell a lie to my boss.  We decided I would put on my dressing gown and go tell him that Jean-Luc wanted to have sex on the roof.  It worked, and I was given permission.  It took Walker about fifteen minutes to disable the device and I soon found myself on the _Stargazer_.”  Beverly detailed her first few days back and reaching her grandmother and even the opportunity she was given to finally sit her exams.

“So...that was my story.  Starfleet managed to free another fifty girls from the same facility I was in.  I haven’t heard from any of them since being released, but I can only hope they have been given the same amount of support and opportunities I have been since my return.  And somewhere in all of that, I even managed to fall in love.”  Beverly blushed when Jean-Luc leaned over and kissed her cheek in front of the group.

“I know we can’t save everyone, but how many of you in this room are sitting there going ‘that could have been me’?  How many times were you alone and vulnerable and just looking for someone to rescue you?”  The room erupted into thunderous applause and Beverly blushed. 

“Thank you.”  Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around her and held her close to his side and kissed her temple.

“You did great, Sweetheart. I’m really proud of you.” 

“Can we...can we leave?  I just want to be alone with you for a while.”  Jean-Luc kissed her once more and stood to help her stand.  Several conference attendees wanted to speak with Beverly and tried to rush up to her, but Walker was quick to grab a few other people he knew at the conference to surround the couple. 

“Beverly will be attending the banquet tonight, but for now, I think she’d like some privacy.”  Beverly flashed a smile at Walker, glad that Jean-Luc had such a loyal friend at his side.

###

Beverly was leaning back against Jean-Luc in the large bathtub in their suite and smiled.  “Have I ever told you thank you?”

“For what?” 

“Rescuing me.” 

“You never needed to.” 

###TO BE CONTINUED###

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, there will be sequel to this, likely titled 'Rescued', however don't expect it until October or November! I'm off on my holiday in August and September and October are going to be busy!

**Author's Note:**

> Human Trafficking happens all over the world on a daily basis with and estimated 24.9 Million people trapped globally, and at least 50% of people trafficked are sexually exploited. If you suspect someone has been involved in trafficking, please report it to your local police immediately.


End file.
